No More Boundaries
by saphira341
Summary: Edward decides he can't resist Bella anymore, so he throws out all of his boundaries. Please Read and Review. It's my first story, but it will get better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so I have NEVER written anything except research papers in my entire life. I just love Twilight and wanted to try to write something fun. Please don't be mean, I am a very sensitive person lol. Also I don't have a beta so I tried to fix all my grammer issues, I'm sorry in advance.**

Disclaimer - I am not Stephenie Meyer, so none of these characters belong to me

**Bella's POV**

It started out just like any other day. I was sitting on the couch in Edward's arms, in the Cullen's living room. We had turned on the T.V., but I had no idea what was on. Ever since the day in the meadow when Edward wanted to throw away his rules, he has been much less boundary ridden. He was currently trailing his cool fingertips right above the edge of jeans. I on the other hand was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Do you have to keep doing that …Edward" I panted out breathlessly

"Do what Bella?" he chuckled.

"Keep touching me like that"

"What, you don't want me to touch you?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Of course I want you to touch me; it's just that it drives me crazy"

"Well good, because YOU drive me crazy by just being in my arms and besides I love touching you."

Humph, I thought. Maybe I could turn the tables and see how he likes it.

**Edward's POV**

God, I loved feeling her warm skin under my cold hands. It always felt so silky and soft. I couldn't get enough of her. No matter what we were doing, I constantly thought about all of the things I wanted to do with her, hell about all the things I want to do TO her.

I was just beginning to daydream about all sorts of wicked things, when my Angel abruptly pulled away from me.

"What, what is it, did I do something wrong?" Oh God, could she tell what I had been thinking?

"You didn't do anything wrong Edward, I just wanted to get more comfortable" she informed me by rolling her eyes.

She turned so that she was now facing me and tracing my jaw line with her warm fingers. I leaned into the softness of her palm, while she began to kiss every inch of my face.

**Bella's POV**

Okay Bella just breathe, you can do this. I kept repeating this mantra over and over in my head. I had successfully maneuvered myself to where I wanted to be. I had complete access to every part of his wonderfully sculpted body.

I decided to start with his inhumanly perfect face. I was running my finger down his jaw, and kissing every part I could reach, when I heard a very strange noise.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm"

"What was that noise?" he leaned up on one elbow and said, 

"What noise?"

"Relax; I think it came from you"

"WHAT!!" he exclaimed.

I tried so hard, but I just couldn't keep it in, I started laughing.

"Edward, you purred"

"I purred" he said as he relaxed and laid back down beside me.

"Yes, you purred" I realized then that I had really liked hearing him purr. 

"Wow, I've never done that before"

"Well, let's see if you can do it again. I liked it, it sounded really sexy".

"You found my purring sexy?"

"Yes I find everything you do sexy"

He just smiled my favorite smile and brought my hand back to his cheek.

This time I placed a kiss at his neck, and scooted down so I could reach just above his shirt collar. He instantly started purring again. I moved my hand so I could open the top button on his crisp white shirt, I then let me tongue peek out so I could taste his skin. Edward immediately jumped and looked down at me with a very shocked expression on his face.

"What I just wanted to taste you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I'm going to do it again too, because to be honest it was the best flavor I have ever had in my mouth". 

I didn't look up at his face to read his expression; I just bent right back down and took another lick.

"Yummmm, your skin tastes amazing"

I wanted more, so I pushed on his shoulder slightly so I could get him to lie down on his back. I then began to unbutton his entire shirt, taking little licks along the way.

**Edwards's POV**

I could not believe how good her tongue felt against my skin. When I first felt that warm little thing come out of her heavenly mouth, I thought I would die. Then when she said that I was the best flavor she had ever had, I lost all ability to speak coherently. All I could do was moan and beg her to continue.

"Oh God Bella you have no idea how that feels"

"Show me then Edward" she said as she sat up to straddle my hips. My beautiful Bella began unbuttoning her pale blue shirt. At first all I could was sit there totally dumbstruck. Then in the next second I had her flipped under me.

"NO, it is my job to take it off." I growled.

"Then do it already" she panted.

I growled again as I reached down and tore the garment off her beautiful skin.

**A/N Okay so how was my first chapter? PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what I should do to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so here's the next chapter and remember I'm new to this writing thing, so I hope it's okay.**

Disclaimer- I am not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, so I own nothing.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Bella had on a stunning baby blue lace bra, and her chest was rising and falling along with her heavy breathing.

"You want me to show you how wonderful your tongue felt Bella?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with her brown eyes full of passion.

"Yes Edward, please show me how it felt."

I leaned down very close to her face, and just looked at the beautiful creature before me.

"Edward, please" she breathed

"Please what Bella?"

"Please kiss me"

"Anything for you my love"

I brushed my lips across hers briefly. God, could she taste any sweeter. I began to trail my lips across her gorgeous face, down to the hollow in her throat. I took just a moment to breathe in her scent. I didn't have the urge to drink her blood anymore. Other urges were becoming much more important, turning my bloodlust into just plain lust for the extraordinary woman in front of me.

I couldn't wait any longer and licked her neck all the way to her jaw.

"Oh God Edward, that does feel amazing"

I could barely speak, her warm flushed skin felt so good beneath my tongue.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing ever created"

I wanted to taste more of her luscious skin, so I reached behind her slender frame to undo the clasp on her lace bra. After I pulled it away and tossed it across the room I just stopped moving. I was just so blown away by the absolute beauty that was my Bella.

"Edward" my angel said as a blush started forming on her cheeks. 

"Yes" I managed to squeak

"Is something wrong?" she started to bring her arms up to cover herself.

"No, and don't EVER try to hide yourself from me, you are so perfect that sometimes I wonder how I got to be so wonderfully blessed"

I took her delicate wrists in my hands and pinned her arms above her head.

"Do not move, okay"

"Uh-huh" she mumbled

I rose up and put my knees on either side of her so that my weight would not crush her. I slowly began to trail my hands down her whole body. I spanned them out over her smooth flat stomach and started to move them upward. I kept going inch my inch until my fingertips brushed against the underside of her breast. I took a deep breath of unneeded air and cupped her warm breasts in my hand. 

Bella was whimpering her need to me as I began to softly knead her round flesh. Every sound she made got me that much harder. Any second now my cock would have a permanent zipper imprint on it. I leaned down to curl my tongue around one hardened nipple. By this point I could smell her arousal; it was going to my head stronger than her blood ever did. 

"Edward, Edward" she kept moaning my name in a breathless whisper. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever heard. 

**Bella's POV**

It was too much. My body felt like it was on fire. Everywhere Edward touched or kissed me felt like another flame being added to my already burning desire. 

"Edward, you are wearing too many clothes"

I tried to focus my attention on getting his shirt off of his shoulders, instead of what his mouth was doing to my body.

I finally got the strength to free Edward from the bindings of his shirt. I was just reaching to undo the snap of his jeans, when the door flew open, followed by the laughter of our siblings. 

**A/N Okay so there is the 2****nd**** chapter. PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think ******


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here goes chapter three. Thank you all for the reviews I have gotten, they make me smile. They also make me want to write faster, so that's a good thing ******

Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing.

**Bella's POV**

"EDWARD!!" I yelled as all of our brothers and sisters came bustling through the door.

"Did you see what that guy… Oh my God, I'm blind, I'm blind" Emmett yelled as he entered the living room.

Edward grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and thankfully covered me up.

At that moment Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie came into view as they tried to figure out what Emmett was yelling about.

"I did not see this happening" Alice said through her fit of laughter.

"Well the room did feel a little less sexually frustrated when I walked in, I should have guessed something was off" Jasper snorted

"Edward… Bella… half naked….on the couch…best moment ever" Rosalie somehow managed to say.

I don't think that I have ever been this embarrassed in my entire life. Edward was just standing there as they all continued to roll around laughing hysterically. If they didn't stop soon, I feared that I would forever be as red as a tomato.

Well if Edward wasn't going to move at all. I thought I should at least look for my bra and T-shirt. As I began to scan the living room, I saw a flash of blue being held in Emmett's hand.

"Is this what you are looking for Bella" Emmett chortled, while peeking through the slits in his fingers.

Finally Edward jolted into action.

"Don't you dare touch those Emmett, give them back" he growled.

It seemed that Edward was finally going to take control of the situation; so I decided to hide under the blanket and work on trying to erase the past 5 minutes of my life. I could not believe the one time we were actually making some progress toward relieving my frustrations, my family happens to show up.

Ugh, I really do have the worst luck.

I risked taking a peek outside of my haven, and saw that Edward was getting ready to physically remove my underwear from Emmett's hands.

"Does my virgin brother want his girlfriend's panties back, ha-ha maybe you shouldn't have thrown them so far away, I guess you were really eager huh Edward" Emmett kept taunting him and I knew if someone didn't say something they would end up fighting. But, seeing as how I was still shirtless it wasn't going to be me.

**Edward's POV**

I was going to kill Emmett, someway; somehow I was going to make it happen. I could hardly believe that I didn't hear any of their thoughts as they were coming in. But being with Bella always makes everything else disappear. When I am around her all I can think about is how wonderful she is and how lucky I am to have her to love. However, my all consuming love for her also sends my self control straight to hell. My precious Bella believes that I don't think about her sexually. Hah, if she only knew half of things I though about her, she would be horrified. Well, today she got a tiny preview of how much I hunger for her body and tonight she will understand exactly how much I crave being with her. I could no longer resist her after having that first taste of her body. I would do everything in my power not to hurt her, but we were definitely going to give it a try. But first things first, I have to deal with my infuriating, but loving brother.

"Emmett, just hand them over so Bella can get dressed" I took a quick look at the couch to see how she was doing. She was trying to hide beneath the tiny throw cover, and even from here I could tell how red she was. I sighed and tried using a different tactic with Emmett.

"You're not making this hard for me Emmett, you are just causing Bella further embarrassment and you don't want to do that to her do you?"

"Well I know I'm not making it hard for you Edward, but Bella certainly is" he chuckled to himself.

Fortunately the rest of my family had managed to compose themselves a little in the last few minutes.

"Emmett" Rosalie said with a trace of warning in her tone. "If you don't give those back right now, you won't be seeing mine for months"

"Months" Emmett croaked

"Months" she repeated

"Okay, Okay he can have the panties back, but that doesn't mean I'm letting this go"

"Well of course not Emmett, they were going at it on the couch" she laughed

"Oh God" I heard Bella groan from her hiding place.

"Come on guys let's give them some time too cool off" Jasper said.

"Next time we will knock before entering" Alice yelled as they all went upstairs, laughing the whole way.

**Bella's POV**

Even though everyone but Edward had left, I was still afraid to give up my security blanket.

"Bella, baby they all left, you can remove the blanket now" Edward sighed from across the room.

"I know, but I'm really rather comfortable Edward"

"Are you hiding yourself from me Isabella?" I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was coming closer.

"I wouldn't say I was hiding really"

The next thing I knew, Edward had yanked away the blanket and was staring at me with liquid gold in his eyes.

"I thought I told you to never cover yourself in front of me."

"You did, but that was… you know… during…"

"No, I don't know. I always want to be able to look at you and now that I've seen this much, I can't quit looking"

My breathing automatically kicked up a notch at the husky sound of his voice.

"Okay" I managed to whisper

He stretched my arms back over my head and bent down to kiss me. At the first touch of his cool lips against mine, all the passion in me roared to life once again.

"Bella, you taste so amazingly good"

"Well, Edward you taste like sin wrapped in dark chocolate" I mumbled against his mouth.

He leaned down to lick my throat once more when Alice called down, "Okay guys get a room already."

Edward just chuckled as I turned red once again. He thankfully sat up and helped me re-dress.

"Tonight, Isabella my love, we will finish what we started."

I wasn't sure why Edward had gotten rid of his boundaries, but as I thought about what would happen later on tonight, I really didn't care. All I could do was smile like an idiot, while we cuddled up on the couch once more.

**A/N. Well, I hope you liked it. If you did like it or just want to make a comment, PLEASE PLEASE review. They will make me update much sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Next chapter YAY !!**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own nothing.

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were still lying on the couch a few hours later, just like we were before we got interrupted. Neither one of us had mentioned the "incident" since it happened. I knew I needed to gather my strength and say something. I finally found my voice and managed to start speaking.

"So, Edward"

"Yes, Bella" he answered hesitantly.

"Ummm, should we talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Ugh, don't you start that, you know what "it" I'm referring too"

"I'm so sorry Bella; I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand"

"What!! Are you kidding me?"

"No I should have made sure you were okay with what we were doing."

"Of course I was okay with it. I loved it Edward, everything you did to me. I'm just sorry we didn't get to finish." I said with a pout

He leaned forward and stared straight into my eyes. His eyes were beginning to turn liquid gold again, meaning he was getting turned on. A huge smile started to spread across my face.

"I'm sorry too love, sorrier than you will ever know" he said right before he traced my bottom lip with his tongue.

Oh God, here we go again. I instantly fisted my hands in his hair to keep him from moving.

"God Bella, you have the sexiest mouth. Your lips are so full and warm; I just want to spend hours nibbling on them."

"Please, more Edward" I moaned.

"We can't do this here Bella" he groaned.

I knew he was right, but I could feel him getting excited, which further enflamed me. I was so out of my mind with pleasure that I didn't care what I did; just as long as this empty feeling between my legs went away. So I reached my hand down and cupped him through the denim of his pants.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" he panted.

"Yes, Edward?"

"You... have to stop doing...that" he muttered.

"But I don't want to"

I applied more pressure to his growing erection and began to move my hand up and down. Edward began to thrust himself against me, in turn I raised my hips up to meet his. It felt so incredible, I never wanted to stop.

I felt my T-shirt being lifted up over my stomach. His fingers were drawing little patterns all across my skin.

"Bella, you have no idea how remarkable your body and soul is. I lose my breath every time I look at you"

"Edward, you don't need to breathe and stop talking, just keep kissing me"

I parted my lips just slightly, hoping Edward would understand what I wanted. In the next moment I felt his ice cold tongue sucking on my warm one.

"NO!!" Edward shouted and bounded across the room.

I felt my face heat up at his obvious sign of rejection. I pulled my knees up to my chest and bent down my head.

"I'm sorry Edward; I don't know what I did wrong. I didn't mean to push you like that."

"Bella, sweetheart" he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"You didn't push me at all. It's just that as much as I want you right now, we can't"

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

"Silly Bella, do you want our entire family seeing that?"

"Uh no, I just kind of forgot… again" I laughed.

"I want our first time to be so perfect, not some quickie on the couch"

"I wouldn't mind a quickie" I grinned

"Behave Bella, I can't take much more."

"That's never easy when you are around, Edward"

"It's not easy for me either love." He bent down and was lightly biting my ear when Alice burst into the room again.

"Okay guys, so we are going to do something to keep your mind off of sex" she giggled.

"Fine" Edward and I said at the same time. We both knew there was no arguing with Alice.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as the rest of the family walked in.

"We are all going to watch a vampire movie" she replied with a small grin plastered on her pixie-like face.

Beside me I heard Edward let out a loud groan.

"C'mon Eddie, you've waited this long, you can wait two and half more hours" Emmett laughed as he plopped down in the floor.

Edward just growled and sent him a murderous glare.

Well, luckily this would keep me from ripping all of Edward's clothes from his body, at least for a little while longer.

**Edward's POV**

Okay, I think that I have lost my mind completely. I couldn't quit touching her, she was just so amazing, and when her warm hand squeezed me through my pants, I thought I would erupt right then and there.I knew we were both losing control, but with her touching me like this all I could do was thrust myself closer to her. Then she started grinding against me. Shit, I thought, I'm not going to last. I needed to distract her, so I slowly slid her T-shirt upwards tracing little designs on her skin. I could spend forever just touching her, she was just so breathtaking.

I lifted my head to see her kiss swollen lips part on a little sigh. I knew what she wanted from me, so I thrust my tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth. The instant I felt her hot tongue touch mine, I wrapped my lips around it and began a suckling motion. I had to stop this; we could not make love on the living room couch.

"NO!!" I shouted and jumped away from her before I could change my mind.

I was trying to reason with myself, so I wouldn't turn around and sink myself in her willing, gorgeous body. After a moment I heard her say "I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what I did wrong. I didn't mean to push you like that."

I snapped my head up to see her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, with her head resting on them. I couldn't believe she thought what she did was wrong.

"Bella, sweetheart" I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"You didn't push me at all. It's just that as much as I want you right now, we can't"

"Why?" she asked stubbornly. She had the most adorable look on her face, and all I wanted to was kiss her frown away. Concentrate Edward, I scolded myself.

"Silly Bella, do you want our entire family to witness that?" I tried to make her  realize that we were still very exposed.

"Uh no, I just kind of forgot… again" she laughed. God, even her laugh was full of love and light. It went straight to my dead heart, lighting me up from the inside out.

"I want our first time to be so perfect, not some quickie on the couch" I explained.

"I wouldn't mind a quickie" she grinned wickedly.

"Behave Bella, I can't take much more."

"That's never easy when you are around, Edward"

"It's not easy for me either love." I think that may have the biggest understatement I had ever made. I bent down to nip her delicate earlobe, just because I couldn't help myself.

"Okay Edward, get your hands off of my sister" I heard Alice speak to me through her mind. A half second later she came bursting through the door.

"Okay guys, so we are going to do something to keep your mind off of sex" she laughed lightly.

"Fine" Bella and I said at the same time. We both knew there was no arguing with my very enthusiastic sister.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked as the rest of my siblings piled into the room .

"We are all going to watch a vampire movie." Alice replied with a small smile.

I groaned out loud. I hated vampire movies, they always got it wrong, it was so ridiculous.

"C'mon Eddie, you've waited this long, you can wait two and half more hours" Emmett laughed as he plopped down directly on front of the couch.

I growled at my brother and sent him a look filled with the promise of revenge if he continued his taunting.

"I'm just going to sit right here so I can keep an eye on you and your wandering hands, Eddie" Emmett spoke in his head.

Could he just let it go for once? Hah. I snorted to myself. Who was I kidding; this was Emmett I was talking about.

On the plus side, maybe I could make it until Bella and I were alone to ravish her beautiful body. She was in for a big surprise later. Bella was finally going to find out exactly what I have imagined doing with her. 

**A/N So I hope that was an okay chapter. If you did read my story, PLEASE review. They make me immensely happy and thank you to ****heartsandroses**** for being my ****Beta, you are amazing. ******


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Okay so the end gets pretty steamy, just a warning. I hope you like it**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, so none of the characters are mine. I also have no rights over Queen of the Damned.

**Bella's POV**

Alice had picked out Queen of the Damned for us to watch. I was really enjoying the movie, but my favorite part was hearing all the comments my family were making.

"Oh C'mon, no one I know would EVER wear that." Of course all Alice was concerned about was the clothing that they were wearing.

"I would make a much better rock star than Lestat" Emmett boasted.

"Of course you would Emmett." Rosalie cooed to her husband.

"For the last time, we do not just explode into dust. It's so much harder to destroy a vampire. Ugh." I just smiled at yet another of Edward's complaints.

"You would think that after so much time, people would come up with something a little more creative." Jasper huffed.

"Well personally I think the guy who plays Lestat is extremely hot, and I love the music that they play throughout the movie." I commented.

Emmett and Jasper started snickering, until Alice and Rose said, "Yeah, we agree with Bella, that guy is one sexy vampire."

"I'll show you a sexy vampire" Emmett growled as he threw Rose over his shoulder and headed up the stairs.

"Good luck Rosalie" Alice yelled.

"I wouldn't give away all your luck to her my dear wife." Jasper whispered into Alice's ear as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Whatever you say, husband." she sighed dreamily.

With that Edward and I were finally left alone. He had yet to say anything since I made my comment about what's his name in the movie. I saw his pale, smooth hand reach out for the controls. In a flash the T.V. was turned off and the room was instantly enveloped in complete silence.

"Look Edward, I was just…"

"Don't. Say. Anything." He ground out.

"But, I was only…"

"No."

He turned me around in his arms and stood up.

"Put your legs around my waist" he ordered.

I automatically did what he asked of me. My legs wound themselves around his wide hips and my ankles locked together in the small of his back. Before I could take another breath Edward had me pushed up against the back of his bedroom door.

"You think that guy was attractive Bella?" he questioned me in a harsh tone.

"No, not at all" I gasped. His hands were grasping my ass and pulling my lower body flush against his.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he ground himself between my legs.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. I don't find anyone but you attractive."

"Then don't ever say something like that again. Even the mere thought of you being with someone else makes me sick" he said as his tongue began to lick at my collarbone.

"No one Edward, no one makes me feel like you do" I stated as I captured his bottom lip in between my teeth. His eyes lifted to mine as I began to run the tip of my tongue just inside of his mouth.

"Bella, be careful"

"Uh-huh" I began to explore the inside of his mouth with my tongue. I had just run it across one of his elongated teeth when Edward stopped moving completely; his hands frozen in place on my butt.

"What?" I gasped

"I never knew my teeth were so sensitive"

"Hmmm, in a good way?"

"Yes, in a very good way. But, you shouldn't do that again, it's too dangerous"

"Well then I'll be careful." I pushed back inside of his cool mouth and ran my tongue over his teeth once more.

**Edward's POV**

Having her tongue inside my mouth, running over my teeth, was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. I shivered from the sheer pleasure she was inflicting on me. It was time to return the favor to my sweet Bella.

I reluctantly pulled my face away from hers, to see that her mouth had pulled into the most sensual pout I had ever seen. I kissed it away quickly before moving downward. I started lapping at the soft skin of her neck. She tasted so amazingly delicious, better than anything else in the world. I decided to go a little further and sucked a little harder at her pulse point.

"Edward" she moaned out.

I just hummed against her skin. I never wanted remove my lips from her body.

"Edward, you are going to leave a mark"

I lifted up my head and stared directly into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Yes, I know. I want every one that sets eyes on you to know that you are taken. You are mine Bella, and tonight I am finally claiming you. If you have any objections now would be the time to voice them. Because once we get started I will not stop unless I am hurting you. Do you have anything to say to that Isabella?"

I held my breath, waiting for her to answer me. I started to get a little worried when she just stared at me. Then her sexy red mouth spread into a wicked little smile, right before she leaned down and bit my neck.

"MINE" she growled low in her throat.

"You are mine Edward, I love you with everything that I am and I want you to claim me right now!!"

I reached for her shirt once again; this time ripping it into little shreds of blue. I couldn't wait to properly unclasp her bra, so I ripped that off also. Her breasts were flushed a light shade of pink, and her nipples were hard little points just begging to be touched.

"Oh Bella you are truly spectacular" I breathed out as I brought my fingers up to brush across the top of one perfect breast. I gripped one tight nipple between my thumb and forefinger, and squeezed lightly.

She started to writhe against my body, letting out little whimpers of pleasure as I began flicking her nipples.

"Edward, I need more, so much more."

I licked all around her breast, but never touching the point she needed most. I wanted to make this last, make it an experience neither one of us would forget. I gently touched her nipples with my tongue before pulling them into my mouth completely. I alternated between each one for several minuets before blowing a stream of cold air on her wet skin. She bucked beneath me and I felt her heat all the way through my jeans.

I had to have her now or I would burst before I even got inside her body.

"The bed Bella, we need to get over to the bed."

"No. Now. I need you in me RIGHT now."

She dropped her legs from around my waist and went down on her knees in front of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded.

"What I want to do. I have dreamed of tasting you for far too long. I don't want to wait anymore."

She brought her slender fingers up to my jeans and released the top button. She smiled up at me and leaned forward. She licked my abs right above the top of my pants.

"Bella, don't tease me like this" I pleaded.

"You mean like you did me. Remember Edward, you have to play fair too."

She took my zipper into her mouth and began to slide it down with her teeth. Once she got it released she pulled apart my jeans and began tugging them down my hips.

I heard her gasp as she looked at me for the first time. I was sure that if I had been human, I would have been turning a darker shade of red then she ever had. When she just continued to stare, I began to get self conscious.

"Uh, umm" I stuttered.

"You are so perfect Edward" she purred. The next thing I felt was her taking a tentative lick up the side of my cock.

"Oh GOD!!" I shouted.

"Did I hurt you Edward?" she looked up at me with a worried expression on her face.

"No precious, it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt."

"Okay, so how does this feel then?" she asked as she took the whole wide crown into the moist, heated cavern of her mouth.

**A/N - I know it's somewhat of a cliffy, but I had to end it somewhere. The next chapter will have a lemon in it, so be warned it gets pretty detailed. PLEASE review, I love reading them and I will write faster if you do. Thanks again to ****heartsandroses**** for being my beta, because I really need one lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Okay so it gets pretty graphic in this chapter, just a warning. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Disclaimer – I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so none of the characters are mine.

**Bella's POV**

I stretched my lips wide so I could encompass the broad head of his penis. He was so big and beautiful. When I had first released him I thought that he would never fit inside of me, but I was definitely going to try. I wanted to use my tongue to trace every single vein that I could see running along his massive length. The tip of his cock had a small slit in it that was already leaking some pre-come.

Once I had him in my mouth I began bobbing my head up and down. Every time I went down I took another inch of him into my throat. I couldn't get enough of the salty fluid that was rapidly flowing out of him.

"Mmmm, I changed my mind Edward."

"Huh? Oh umm…what about?" he panted. I couldn't help but feel amazed that I could make a god like Edward speechless.

"This, this right here is the best flavor I have ever had in my mouth" I said as I licked the tip of his cock; gathering up some of his delicious essence into my mouth.

"Bella, where in the hell did you learn to do this?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just acting on instinct."

"Damn fine instinct" he groaned.

I focused my attention back on my previous task. I swallowed as much of him as I could, until I felt him hit the back of my throat.

"Oh God, Bella, Don't stop" he yelled out as he thrust himself against my face.

All I could do was hum low in my throat.

"Do that again baby, please, please, do make that sound again" he begged.

I gladly complied with his request, letting out a little moan from my throat. I then curled my tongue around his hard length repeatedly. I felt Edward place his cool fingers on my chin right, jerking my face upwards to meet his gaze.

"Look at me Bella, let me see your beautiful face."

As I looked up, I could see how his face was drawn tight with pleasure. In that moment all I wanted was to feel the pulses of his release spill down my throat. So I sucked him just a bit stronger and brought my hands up to fondle his ball sac. I rolled them around just slightly, until I could feel them draw up tight against his body.

"Oh shit, I'm not going to last much longer, pull away baby before I hurt you"

I snorted through my nose. Like I was going to pull away from him, I could hardly wait to taste his cum in my mouth. I felt him grow just a fraction bit bigger right before he yelled out his impending release.

"BELLA!!" he roared.

He reached down and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling on it. That tiny bit of pain to my scalp caused me to become even wetter between my legs. My panties were thoroughly soaked and I was sure he could smell my arousal.

In the next moment I felt Edward finally fall over the edge. His cold cum started shooting down my throat and I swallowed as much as I could. When the pulses finally subsided, he grabbed my upper arms and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I knew he could taste himself on me and he didn't seem to care. That was the biggest turn on of all and I felt my own liquid start to run down my thighs.

"Your turn" he growled as he shoved his hand down my pants.

**Edward's POV**

Fuck, I thought. I had never felt this kind of pleasure in all of my existence.

How in the world did my sweet Bella know how to do this? I felt like I was floating, the only thing I could seem to concentrate on was what my angel was doing with her mouth.

She was moving her head up and down my entire shaft; swallowing me until I could feel the head touch her throat. She made some sort of humming noise that sent vibrations shooting up all the way to my balls.

"Do that again baby, please" I pleaded with her to continue.

She did again but added her tongue, curling it around my flesh. I wanted to see her face as she pleasured me, so I forced her head up

"Look at me Bella, let me see your beautiful face." I commanded

Damn, she looked so sexy kneeling on the floor with my cock tunneling in and out of her sweet little mouth. Her hair was tousled all around her face, and her lips were slicked wet from my juices. Every time she moved her breasts swayed seductively, just bringing my attention to her reddened nipples.

I felt her hand reach up to squeeze my balls and my body clenched in anticipation of my oncoming release

"Oh shit, I'm not going to last much longer, pull away baby before I hurt you" I warned her. She just kept sucking me and I knew I was a goner.

"BELLA!!" I screamed as I reached down to touch her. The first thing I felt was her silken hair and I fisted it in my hand and pulled slightly. I could smell her arousal get stronger the more I tugged on her hair.

I felt everything that had been building inside of me explode. It shot straight into her eager, awaiting mouth. I could feel her throat working convulsively; she was trying to swallow all of the hard jets of semen that kept flowing out of my cock.

After I finished emptying myself inside of my beloved Bella, I couldn't wait to kiss her.

I lifted her up so I could reach her mouth and thrust myself inside. I could taste my lingering fluids and growled low in my chest. Knowing that a part of me was inside of her made me deliriously happy.

I couldn't wait a moment longer to taste her. It felt like I had been waiting all of my life to have her taste in my mouth.

"Your turn" I growled loudly. I pushed my hand inside of her jeans, so I could feel how hot and wet she had gotten.

**A/N – Well there it is, I hope it was okay. You have to remember I've never written anything remotely like this before. Anyway, there is more to come in the next chapter. Make sure you REVIEW and I will post it much sooner. Again thank you to ****heartsandroses ****for being my beta, you ****are my lifesaver ******


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – So, this chapter gets pretty graphic, I just wanted to warn you. Okay, now go read it and enjoy.**

Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I own nothing.

**Edward's POV **

The moment I cupped her hot flesh I knew I had to have her. I began to move her backwards until her knees hit the edge of our bed. She tumbled onto the edge and stared up at me with passion burning in her bright eyes.

"Crawl to the middle of the bed Isabella."

I winced slightly at the rough tone in my voice. But, there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I was surprised that I had actually gotten a whole sentence out, because all I really felt like doing was growling out in pleasure.

I did let out a small snarl and inched closer to her until I was holding myself above her slender body. I placed my arms on either side of her head and put my legs in between hers.

I leaned down to nuzzle her neck sweetly before slowly moving down her body. My lips found an inflamed nipple and surrounded it in my mouth. I did the same to her other engorged nipple before moving downward. I left a wet trail of kisses all down her stomach and dipped my tongue into her adorable little navel. By the time I reached the edge of her pants she was writhing all over the bed.

I quickly discarded her jeans, and all that was left was a flimsy piece of lace.

I slowly slid those down her smooth legs before taking her knees and pushing them wide apart. I bent down and licked the excess juice from the top of her thighs.

"Bella baby" I groaned. "You taste just like you smell. So sweet and spicy, I can't wait one second longer"

"Wrap your hands around the headboard and do not remove them or I will stop completely. Do you understand me precious?"

I took her incoherent mumble as a yes.

I lowered my head and swiped through the sweet cream awaiting me. A rough growl left my throat as I started to gorge myself on her sweetness.

"Wait, Wait Edward" she panted yes.

"Yes" I responded with a clenched jaw. I didn't want to wait, I wanted to eat more of her.

"I want you naked too. Please, I want to see you" she begged.

I quickly discarded my jeans and kneeled between her legs once again. I briefly looked up to see Bella run the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip, a look of hunger on her gorgeous face.

"Bella, you have no idea what that does to me"

She just smiled and pushed my head back down to her awaiting flesh.

I licked through the slick juices once again; it was like nectar, the wine of the gods. My lips opened wider and I kissed the delicate folds before me. I was devouring all of the passion I could feel flowing from her. I could feel it twisting, climbing through her body as she let out loud keening sounds of pleasure.

I had to place my hands on her hips to keep her from moving, while her delicate little fingers still gripped the headboard.

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god, I would not survive this exquisite form of torture. The pleasure was just too much, and yet it was nowhere near enough. I wanted to push his head down closer to my aching center, but he had ordered me not to move my hands. I should have refused, but when he had demanded it my pussy creamed furiously. Something about submitting myself to his every desire was such a turn on.

I bent my knees and lifted myself up closer to his open mouth. His tongue began pumping in and out of my tight canal. The wicked, incredible pleasure tearing through my body was driving me to the point of madness.

I wanted to touch him, wanted to give him the same pleasure he was giving me, but I couldn't think. I couldn't push myself away, and I couldn't help but beg, to plead for more of that wonderful tongue.

"More Edward, do something more, I can't stand it!!" I yelled.

"You want more angel?" he questioned.

"YES!!"

"It would be my pleasure."

I felt one cool finger trace the opening of my core.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" I heard him ask. How could he expect me to answer him?

"You have to say ask for it baby."

"Yes Edward, I want you right there"

He then began to push that cold finger up into my vagina. The contrast between having his cool finger and tongue in my overheated skin felt heavenly. Edward added a second finger and both were now pressing inside of me. They were filling me up, as his lips moved to the hard knot of my clit and surrounded it. Edward kept licking and sucking at my violently sensitive flesh, and I knew I was going to explode. I could feel it. I was right there. So close.

"You taste like a dream." He said as he kissed my clit, once, twice, then licked around it slowly, his slumberous eyes locked with mine. "I could eat you forever."

I could barely breathe.

"I have dreamed of this for so long, Bella."

"Me too, please finish it Edward. I need you." I pleaded.

He drove his fingers as far as he could reach, stretching my barrier, preparing me for his cock.

"God, don't stop, don't…" My head shot back and forth on the pillow as I pleaded with him to show some mercy.

He laid into me once more with his mouth, sucking my clit back between his lips. He bit down gently, not piercing the skin, and I screamed a scream to wake the dead.

My pulse was beating furiously as my orgasm ripped through my body. I could feel my muscles clamp down on his fingers, never wanting to let them go. Edward climbed higher up onto the bed and knelt between my thighs, keeping one finger on my clit to keep the sensations rolling.

I squeezed my eyes shut and I could feel beads of perspiration beading on my forehead.

"Look at me right now Bella." My eyes flew open instantly, staring right into his.

Still caressing my clit, he brought the broad head of his penis to my wet channel and pushed gently against it.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Oh yes Edward, I'm so ready." I responded as he disappeared inside of my body.

**A/N – Well, I hope everyone liked it. The next chapter will contain a lemon, so be prepared. Lol. Please REVIEW and I will update so much quicker. Once again thank you to heartsandroses for being my beta, you're my hero. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Okay everyone here is the full lemon. I'm warning you now that it does get pretty graphic in some parts. I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately, so I own none of these wonderful characters.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe how wonderful it had felt to have her release spill down my throat. She had the most intoxicating flavor of anything I had ever known. I couldn't begin to fathom how I got to be this lucky, to have the love of someone so pure and wonderful; I would cherish her for all of eternity. Tonight she was giving herself to me completely, I alone would have the privilege of owning her heart and her body, and I grinned wickedly at the thought. No other man would ever get to touch her like I was, she was mine and I couldn't wait show her how much I treasured her.

Just the tip of my penis was inside of her, and already I could tell how hot and tight she was. I paused and held myself still. I stared down at the perfection of the woman who has given my life light and hope. Her breasts, topped with hard little nipples, filled my hands perfectly; the flare of her hips caused me to go harder than a rod of steel, and seeing her body flushed and covered in a light sheen of perspiration had me losing my mind.

I pressed forward again, lodging my cock's head more firmly within her. I saw her wince when I reached her barrier.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Are you okay Bella? I can stop if you…"

"Don't stop…you…can't" she cried.

"Okay, baby, I won't stop. Hold on to me and I'll take care of you, I promise" When her hands grabbed onto my shoulders I leaned down and slipped my tongue inside of her warm mouth.

My hips bunched and tightened as I buried myself further inside of her. Bella bit down on her lower lip and shifted against the sudden pain of my cock stretching her tight pussy. Damn, she felt so insanely good. I could feel her walls trying to pull me in deeper, but I was determined to take this slow and gentle.

Small, stretching thrusts did just that. I eased inside, parting the snug tissue gently.

Her hips jerked, impaling herself on my cock. She screamed and I stilled, afraid I had hurt my precious angel.

"Bella, look at me. Are you hurt?"

"What? God no, you feel so good inside of me Edward, I love it. I Love You." She screamed.

That was it, my control broke. I lifted her knees into the crooks of my elbows, placed my palms on the bed beside her shoulder and drove into her sweet pussy. Her body was sucking at my cock just like her tiny mouth had done earlier.

"EDWARD!!" she screamed. I could now see a look of pleasure on her face rather than a look of pain.

"Faster… Harder…Something!!" she pleaded, as she lifted her hips up to meet mine.

I couldn't hold back and began pumping into her at vampire speed. I reached a hand down between our bodies and separated the skin hiding her clit, exposing it to my pelvis.

I locked my eyes with hers, so I not only felt, but saw her orgasm overcome her body.

She threw her head back and her body arched into mine. Her tight sheath clamped down on my dick, locking it in place as she screamed out her release.

Oh God help me. Seeing her in the throes of passion was the most beautiful sight I had ever witnessed. I could feel her honeyed cream washing over me as I continued to fuck her with wild abandon.

**Bella's POV**

I had always heard how painful the first time was. I'll admit that I felt pain, but it stemmed from a pleasure so intense that I thought I was dying.

Edward was buried inside of me to the hilt and I had never felt more loved. He was the other half of my soul and made me happier than anything else on this earth ever could.

He had already brought me to a screaming climax and seemed to be determined to force me into a second one.

Sweat slicked my body and ran in rivulets down between my breasts. He brought his head down to my chest and licked up every drop before pulling my hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God, I can't take anymore Edward."

"You can and you will. I want you to come for me Bella. I want to feel your release slide over my dick like hot satin."

I whimpered as I felt him angle his hips and hit my G-spot over and over again. He was so deep inside of me that I could feel his crest hit my womb every time he pounded into me.

He licked and sucked at my breast once again and I felt flames of desire shoot straight to my throbbing pussy. I fisted my hands in his hair trying to anchor myself to something as my world began to spin.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, right there Edward. Oh God!!"

"That's it baby, come, come NOW!!"

My orgasm hit me with such force that I struggled to hold onto my sanity. Edward whispered words of love and tenderness to me as I slowly came back to myself.

Edward gentled his thrusts, and brushed the hair away from my damp face.

"You are the most important thing in my life Isabella Swan, nothing in this world is worth having if I don't have you."

I rested my palm on his cool cheek and brought his lips to mine.

"You are the only thing that matters to me, Edward. You have given my life so much meaning and I would be nothing without you."

"Ahh, that's where you are wrong my sweet. I am nothing without you."

"Okay" I smiled. "How about we just say we complete each other?"

He smiled my favorite crooked grin and licked my bottom lip.

"Edward" I moaned.

"You didn't get to finish." I smiled and nodded to where our bodies were still joined.

"I guess I didn't, did I Bella?"

He slid out of me almost completely before sinking back in inch by inch. He did this a few more times until I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed lightly. He rolled over onto his back and gave me a quizzical look.

"It's my turn to have some fun" I winked.

I threw my hip over his leg and straddled his waist. I leaned forward and nipped at one hard, male nipple.

"Bella!!"

"Yes" I chuckled.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Pleasing you, Edward. Just pleasing you." The only thing I heard for a response was a small grunt.

I bit his other nipple and rolled my tongue around it, before finally raising myself up.

Edward placed his hands on my hips as I positioned my weeping cunt over his throbbing member. I sank down slowly until every glorious inch was enveloped within my core.

I lifted my body up and down, going faster and faster as my own desire took over. I was quickly becoming a creature of sensuality and pleasure. I was already craving more and more of him; and I knew making love to Edward was going to be an addiction that I was never going to get over.

"That's it Bella, ride me. Oh God that feels so fucking good." Edward moved one of his hands from hip and began pinching my clit between his fingers.

I mewled as my orgasm rushed through my body with lighting fast speed. This time as I went over the edge, I brought Edward with me.

His hands held me in place as he thrust up one last time. His roar of pleasure was followed by his cool pulses of liquid pumping into my womb.

I collapsed against him as we both tried to catch our breaths. He pulled out of me and rolled us to our sides. With his arm tucked securely beneath my breasts, sleep began to overcome me.

Edward placed a cool kiss against my temple and whispered, "Sleep now my love, my heart. You will need you strength for in the morning."

I chuckled lightly even as my eyes closed. The last thing I heard was Edward humming my lullaby into my ear.

**A/N – Well there it is, I really hope it was alright. PLEASE remember to REVIEW, I will write faster if you do. Again thank you to heartsandroses; you are the best Beta EVER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing, here's the next chapter. Once again parts of it are very graphic, I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer- I am not the brilliant, wonderful Stephenie Meyer, so I own none of these characters

**Bella's POV**

I was having the best dream of my life. I was dreaming that I was sprawled across Edward's massive bed, naked, and he was pleasuring me with his wicked mouth. I knew I had vivid dreams, but this was phenomenal. It was as if I could really feel the cold rasp of his tongue as it ran across my clit. I could also feel one long finger as he pressed it inside of me.

"Ohhh" I moaned. I tried raising my hips so I could get closer, but something held me immobile.

"Uh-uh, my sweet Bella. You have to open your eyes first" I heard his smooth, velvet voice say.

Open my eyes? I didn't want to wake up; I wanted to stay right where I was drowning in pleasure.

"Come on angel, I know you're awake. Open your eyes. Please." It was the please that did it; I would do anything he asked of me when he pleaded like that. Although, I would still do anything he asked me to do even if he didn't beg, I loved him too much not too.

I cracked one eye open and turned my head to the side. I was expecting to be greeted by Edward's gorgeous face, but he wasn't there. My heart felt a moments worth of panic before I heard him chuckle.

I followed the sound and saw him lying across the bed sideways at my feet.

"What are doing down there?" I asked.

"Well, I got hungry so I decided to have a little breakfast"

"Breakfast?" That's when I realized I hadn't been dreaming and Edward really was doing all of those things to me. A blush instantly spread across my entire chest and as I looked down I realized that we were both still naked. I reached for the sheet to cover myself up when Edward's hand flew up to mine and captured my wrist.

"Bella." He growled. "That is twice now that you have disobeyed me."

"Disobeyed you?"

"Yes, I have told you to never hide yourself from me and twice you have attempted to do just that." He responded as he threw the sheet to the floor. My entire body was now on display. Even after all that we did last night, I was still self conscious.

"Bella, you are the sexiest woman I have seen throughout my entire existence."

I snorted and looked up into his face. What I saw there made me forget to breathe. There was of course love shining out of his eyes, but more than that there hot molten desire burning in his gaze.

"Never doubt how beautiful you are Bella. All I have to do is think of you and your body and I go completely hard." He leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of my lips. I opened them without hesitation and his tongue swept inside. God, he tasted like the sweetest candy combined with the spicy taste of an aroused man. I moaned low in my throat and felt his cock pulse where it rested against my stomach. He lifted his lips from mine and stared directly at me.

"Now, let's get back to talking about your punishment."

"Punishment? What are you talking about Edward?" I really had no idea what he was trying to do.

"The punishment I am going to give you for trying to cover your gorgeous body."

"How…how are you…what are you going to… do to me" I stuttered.

"Oh nothing serious Bella. You interrupted my breakfast and I intend to finish it"

"How is that a punishment?"

He grinned what could only be described as a grin of pure evil and said, "You are not allowed to come until I give you permission"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I am going to lick and bite every inch of your delicious cunt and you are not allowed to come under any circumstance until I tell you. Do you understand?"

I was already so wet; I could feel it running down my leg, and I was completely clueless as to how I was going to be able to hold back my release. But the idea of putting my pleasure completely in his capable hands had me so turned on that I nodded my head in agreement.

He just smiled and bent his head down to run his tongue all the way from my ankle to the top of my thigh. He pushed on both sides of my legs so that they spread far apart.

"You have the softest curls" He sighed as he sifted his fingers through them. He then carefully pulled my lower lips apart and swiped his tongue through my cream.

"Edward" Was that weak, whimpering sound actually coming from my lips? I sounded like a sex crazed woman and I didn't care in the least, as long as I was with Edward.

"You'll behave better in the future won't you my sweet Bella?'

"Yes" I screamed, hoping he would let me come faster if I agreed.

I knew I should be upset, but how could I feel anything remotely negative when my entire body was burning alive with arousal. I could feel the dampness between my thighs coating my pussy, spreading along my clit and increasing its sensitivity.

"I'll love you until you know nothing in this life exists for me but you. I'll protect you, even from yourself." He nipped at my clit lightly. "But never will I leave you again." He spoke in a husky tone, which coupled with what he said, had me about ready to orgasm.

He added his hand to my throbbing pussy, felt the juices gathering along the swollen folds there, and growled in hungry demand.

"Mine!" he snarled. "Always mine"

"Yours Edward, I am forever yours" I panted.

With that he plunged two fingers into my tight, wet heat and I almost climaxed from that alone.

He began playing with my clit, twirling his tongue all around it with rasping little caresses, before finally drawing it into his cool mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!!" I begged. I could feel my orgasm approaching and I had no desire to stop it.

"I am begging you Edward, PLEASE let me come now. I promise I'll do what you say, just let me come already."

He didn't say anything; he just curved his fingers so that with every thrust they made they hit my little hidden bundle of nerves.

"Oh… I can't …I can't hold on." I yelled out hoarsely.

"Now, Bella, COME NOW!!" My whole body felt like it had been shattered as my orgasm finally hit.

I was trying to catch my breath when I felt Edward kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Hmmm, I can taste myself." I licked my lips where my salty essence still lingered.

"I can taste you too." He said as he sucked and licked at the two fingers that had been inside of me."

"Edward, I need you in me this time"

He kissed my neck softly and placed his tip at my entrance.

His erection pressed forward, the silk-covered steel flesh parting delicate tissue, caressing, burning with a pleasure that fired more pleasure and sent me careening into a world where nothing mattered but the pleasure, the touch, and the taste of his kiss.

Strained cries echoed around me as I felt the blaze of ecstasy, the pounding strength of his cock shafting inside of me forcefully, as sensation became a hunger and hunger became a demand.

I writhed beneath him, arching to him, driving him deeper until the force of the need exploded through me, brilliant, lightning hot, and filled with all the love I had inside of me for my beautiful, perfect Edward.

I felt his climax tear through him, felt his cock pulse inside of me as his semen spurted into me cold and fierce all the way into the depths of my pussy.

"I love you more than life" I whispered. "Please don't ever leave me"

"Even death, Bella, could not tear my soul away from you" he said as we rolled over facing each other.

I traced my fingertips over his lips before smiling and asking, "So you think you have a soul?"

"I must have one, because only someone with a soul could have your love."

"Hmmm, I love you Edward."

"And I love you Bella, Forever"

"Forever" I whispered back.

**A/N – I hope that was alright. PLEASE review and I will post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**A/N 2 – My beta heartsandroses has been feeling sick and I just want to let her know I hope she gets better soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Okay this is just a filler type of chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I own none of these fabulous characters.

**Edward's POV**

Bella had gone back to sleep right after our last round of lovemaking. I couldn't believe I had waited so long to be with her, it was the single most incredible thing I had ever experienced. I had been so terrified that I was going to hurt her, but now I knew I could never do that. Even when I was out of my mind with pleasure there was still that one part of me that was aware of how easily she could be harmed.

I decided that Bella still needed a few more hours of rest because I didn't want her to be too tired for tonight, I was nowhere near finished with her. I had a feeling that as many times as I had her it would never be enough. After a few more blissful moments I reluctantly pulled away from her and stood beside our bed.

"Edward" she sighed in her sleep as she rolled onto her back.

My lips quirked up into a grin, I loved it when she spoke my name. Her sexy, full lips parted just slightly and it took all of my self control to not lean down and kiss her. The only thing that stopped me was the fact I knew she was tired and probably still a little sore.

I grabbed my discarded jeans and pulled them over my hips. I went to my closet to get a clean shirt and ended up picking one of Bella's favorites. It was a white button up shirt with brown and blue stripes on it. I threw that on, gave one last look at my sleeping angel, and went downstairs to see if my siblings were still busy.

I got to the living room and saw Emmett and Jasper playing some racing game on the T.V.

"Edward!!" Alice squealed as soon as I entered.

I went over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Hey Alice" I smiled a little sheepishly.

"So Eddie, did you and Bella enjoy your time together?"

"Emmett leave Edward alone, he needs some time to rest"

"Thanks Rose" I said sarcastically.

"Well, it sounded like everything went REALLY well." Rose smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"Well it did" he pouted.

"I for one am happy for Edward and Bella" Alice said.

"Of course you would be. You got to enjoy all of the benefits of Edward and Bella's lust."

"EMMETT!!" everyone yelled.

"What? You did. You and Jasper both walked down here with huge smiles on your faces."

"And you weren't happy Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"No, no, no, I was... I was just saying that they…"

"Whatever, we'll see how happy you are for the next two weeks without any sex."

"Rose!!" Emmett whined.

I snickered at them both, which was not a good idea because everyone focused their attention back on me.

"So Edward how was it really?"

"That's personal Alice." I mumbled.

"Not for anyone within a twenty mile radius. In fact I think all of the citizens of Forks heard you two." I just glared at Jasper.

"Well, you two were pretty loud." Alice giggled.

"Ugh, do we have to comment on my sex life."

"Yes, now that you have one" Emmett stated calmly

"Fine, lets just get this over with."

"So…did you like it?"

"Emmett what kind of question is that? Of course he liked it."

"Rose, it's Edward, I was just making sure" he grinned.

"Yes, I liked it." I answered simply. "Let's just leave it at that and you two," I pointed a finger at my lovely sisters "don't say anything to Bella. You know she will be embarrassed if you both start asking tons of questions."

"God Edward. We aren't going to do anything to embarrass her." Rosalie scowled.

"We just want to make sure she's okay. I have already seen it and she will be fine with our asking." Alice said smugly.

"Sure she will' A few moments later my angel entered the room.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Alice" I hissed.

"I'm fine. Thank you." A slight blush appeared on her beautiful face. God I loved her so much.

I opened my arms to her and she walked over and snuggled into my lap.

She smelled so amazing, a light freesia scent mixed with the strawberry smell of her shampoo. However, I thought with a wicked grin, the smell of her all wet and needy was so much better.

"Give the girl a break Edward." Both Alice and Jasper spoke in their heads.

"Humph"

"Is something wrong?" My sweet Bella asked.

"No, nothing at all love" I said as I kissed her red, swollen lips.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked as she turned to Alice.

"Since today is Saturday I was thinking we could go shopping!!"

"Alice, do I have to?"

I just chuckled. My sweet Bella hated to go shopping, especially with my overeager sister.

"Yes Bella, you have to. Besides, all the guys are coming with us."

Emmett, Jasper, and I all exchanged worried glances.

"Why do we need to go with you?" Jasper asked his wife warily.

"So you can help us pick out lingerie. It is for you and we want to make sure you like it before we buy it."

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Rose spoke first.

"Don't you dare argue with me Emmett, you are in enough trouble as it is" She warned.

"What did he do this time?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"He was just being Emmett" I whispered back. Bella just smiled and turned back around.

"Do I really have to go with you Alice? You could just pick up something for me like you usually do."

"This is different Bella. Now that you and Edward have progressed to the physical aspect of your relationship you need a new wardrobe that represents the new you."

"Don't worry love I'll be there the whole time in case I need to rescue you." I assured her.

"Okay" she sighed.

"I knew you would, now let's go get ready. Come on Rose you can do her hair." Alice said as she grabbed Bella's hand and started tugging her upstairs.

"I guess I'll be right back" Bella yelled down at me.

I just shook my head and turned my attention back to the T.V. I watched as Jasper ran Emmett's race car off the road where it flipped over and caught on fire.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!!" Emmett yelled.

"Sure it was, besides I would have won anyway." Jasper boasted.

Emmett just him an angry look before getting up to sit beside me on the couch.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to handle seeing Bella in reveling clothing Eddie?" he asked as he punched my shoulder playfully.

"Yes Emmett, I am sure I will be able to control myself for a few hours."

"I'm not so sure about that Edward. Your emotions already have me wanting to jump Alice."

"I WILL be fine." I growled. I was trying to convince myself of that more than my annoying brothers. I had a sneaking suspicion that there was no way I could handle seeing Bella in sexy lingerie. It was hard enough seeing her fully clothed, she was just so tempting.

"Well if it does get to be too much for you there is always dressing room sex"

"Hah, you know Edward would never do anything like that in public."

"Yeah you're right Jasper, but it sure is fun." Emmett said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Please quit picturing your dressing room escapade with Rosalie. I DO NOT need to know those things about my siblings."

I just tuned my brothers out completely and thought about it. Hmmm, dressing room sex, that actually sounded rather intriguing. I wonder if Bella would be up for something like that. I guess the only way to find out would be to ask her. Maybe this shopping trip wouldn't be so bad, I smiled.

**A/N – Okay so there will be some more fun in the upcoming chapters. There will also be some romantic, gentler lemons coming up. (I promise that I will have more wild ones too) PLEASE review, they make me want to write faster. Thank you again to heartsandroses for being my Beta. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – So here's the next chapter,I hope everyone likes it and I'm sorry I didn't get it out yesterday.**

Disclaimer – I am not the wonderful, extremely talented Stephenie Meyer, so none of the fantastic characters below belong to me in any way.

**Bella's POV**

I had woken up to an empty bed, which I have to be honest with myself and admit I was a little disappointed when I didn't wake up with Edward like the last time. I could hear the T.V. on the living room and assumed everyone was in there, so I went into Edward's closet and threw on one of my extra pairs of sweats and a T-shirt. When I reached the living room I could tell that they had been talking about Edward and me; he looked really upset and uncomfortable and Alice seemed a little too giddy.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice asked innocently. With that comment my suspicions were confirmed, they had definitely been talking about me and Edward

"I'm fine. Thank you." I knew a small blush had formed on my face but there was nothing I could do about it.

Edward held out his arms to me and I quickly walked over and nestled into his embrace. I inhaled the sweet smell of his skin and smiled. I loved that smell; I especially loved it when it surrounded me while Edward and I made love.

"Humph" I turned around and looked at Edward.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned him.

"No, nothing at all love" he said as he placed a small kiss on my lips. They were still swollen from our earlier kisses and tingled just a little bit. I kind of liked it, I wonder if Edward could make another part of my body tingle? Jeez Bella, I scolded myself, use some self control.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I turned to Alice, trying to distract myself.

"Since today is Saturday I was thinking we could go shopping!!"

"Alice, do I have to?" I asked her. I heard Edward chuckle and knew he would be of no help.

"Yes Bella, you have to. Besides, all the guys are coming with us."

"Why do we need to go with you?" Jasper asked her with a wary tone in his voice.

"So you can help us pick out lingerie. It is for you and we want to make sure you like it before we buy it."

Oh God, I was not going to the mall and trying on lingerie in front of Edward. Uh-uh, no way, I refused.

Emmett began to speak, probably trying to plead his way out of going, but Rosalie spoke first.

"Don't you dare argue with me Emmett, you are in enough trouble as it is" She warned.

"What did he do this time?" I whispered in Edward's ear.

"He was just being Emmett" he whispered back. I smiled as I thought of any number of things Emmett could have said. I loved my big brother but he was just so stupid sometimes.

"Do I really have to go with you Alice? You could just pick up something for me like you usually do." I pleaded with her to let me off the hook.

"This is different Bella. Now that you and Edward have progressed to the physical aspect of your relationship you need a new wardrobe that represents the new you."

What was wrong with the old me, I thought with a frown.

"Don't worry love I'll be there the whole time in case I need to rescue you." Edward promised.

Well, maybe I could go and as soon as Alice got distracted by something in the store, Edward could help me escape her evil clutches.

"Okay" I reluctantly gave in.

"I knew you would, now let's go get ready. Come on Rose you can do her hair." Alice was by my side in a second and began dragging me up the stairs behind her.

"I guess I'll be right back" I yelled down to Edward.

Alice took me all the way to her massive bathroom and sat me down in front of the mirror. I took a moment to catch my breath and looked up into the two expectant faces of sisters.

"So Bella" Alice spoke excitedly.

"Yes, Alice" I had known this conversation was coming, not that it helped any.

"Well, we just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

"Or if there are any questions you wanted to ask." Rosalie added.

"No, I think I'm fine" There was no way my face was not going to be stained red after this.

"Oh come on Bella just give us a few tiny details" Alice begged.

"I'm sure you heard enough to know I thoroughly enjoyed it" I mumbled quietly, although with their vampire hearing I knew they heard me.

"Yes, but from what we heard Edward was enjoying himself too. I am a little jealous you guys were almost as loud as Emmett and me." Rosalie commented with a giant grin on her face.

"Okay fine you don't have to tell us anything, but I just wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt you at all."

"No Alice" I sighed. "He was absolutely perfect both times"

"Both times" they laughed.

"Yes, both times" I knew I was blushing, but I also couldn't help but laugh with my giggling sisters.

"I have to admit though it was a little different then what I had expected."

"How so?" Rose asked as she pulled the curling iron out of Alice's vanity drawer.

"Edward was more commanding then I thought he would be, more dominant."

"He was commanding, of what?" Alice asked me with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Well he told me that I had ummm disobeyed him and that he was going to have to ummm punish me." My face was definitely red now.

"He WHAT!!" Rose yelled.

"What kind of punishment did he give you?"

"Does it really matter Alice?"

"Oh yes, it matters"

I did not want to talk about this anymore, but I could see by the looks on their faces there was no way out.

"He ummm… didn't let me…you know…uh…finish…until he…uh…gave me permission." I finally stuttered out.

At first neither one of them said anything. They just stared at me in shock before falling over onto the floor laughing.

"WOW, I never knew he had it in him."

"I know who would have thought Edward Cullen would have a kinky side. That sounds like something Emmett would do."

A few moments later they regained their composure enough to finish my hair and makeup.

"Did you like Edward like that Bella?"

"Yeah, I did" I sighed happily. "It was really sexy"

"Awww, our little Bella is becoming a woman"

"Thanks Rose" I said sarcastically.

"Okay Bella we will leave you alone for now, let's pick out something to wear"

I was so thankful that they let it drop that I didn't complain once while they played Bella Barbie dress-up. Alice finally decided on a pretty floral dress that went down to right above my knees. It was actually really comfortable and I thanked her for buying it for me. I slipped on some basic white flat sandals and started to go back downstairs. I was already missing Edward terribly and I couldn't wait to be back in his arms.

"Wait just one more second Bella"

"Yes, Alice" I said, mildly irritated.

"Never mind, you'll find out soon enough"

"Okay, can we go now?"

"Of course Bella, we were just trying to give you a heads up" Now that got my attention.

"A heads up about what?"

"Nothing bad, actually you will enjoy it immensely"

"O-Kay"

"Don't worry about it, let's go"

Well that was somewhat confusing, I thought as we headed down the stairs, but Edward was at the bottom waiting for me and I forgot all about it.

"You look spectacular my love. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" I said as Edward put his arm around my waist.

"I'm glad. I'm actually looking forward to this trip."

"You are?"

"Oh yes, I most definitely am"

With that we all headed out to the mall. I wonder what had Edward so happy; I guess he will tell me when we get there. Right now I was just glad to be beside the man I loved.

**A/N – I know that was another rather boring chapter, but it is leading up to some very interesting things. The next lemon will be in the next chapter and yes it will be in a dressing room, so PLEASE review and I will post it tomorrow. Thank you again to my amazing beta heartsandroses, you are simply the best. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Okay here's the next chapter. Again it does get pretty graphic down at the bottom, so I hope everyone likes it.**

Disclaimer – I am not the wonderful, marvelous Stephenie Meyer, so none of the spectacular characters below belong to me.

**Edward's POV**

Bella had come down the stairs in a stunning floral dress that just seemed to wrap itself around her luscious body. I couldn't wait until tonight to have her again, and I was actually excited about the prospect of being with her in a public dressing room. Not that I wanted anyone else to see her, I growled low in my chest at the thought of it, but I did want everyone to know that this beautiful, loving woman beside me was all mine, forever.

Alice insisted on us taking two separate cars, so I drove with Bella and everyone else went with Emmett in his jeep. The moment we were alone in the car I pulled her onto my lap.

"Edward" she laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Bella, I just wanted to hold you in my arms and give you a proper kiss" I grinned.

"Uh-huh, sure if that's all you want" she turned slightly so she could run little kisses all over my face. I started getting hard having her wiggle around.

"Bel-la" I groaned. "Quit moving, you are making this extremely difficult."

"What? You said all you wanted to do was kiss me properly and I was just making that happen." She said a little too innocently.

"You know exactly what you are doing and you need to stop before I take you right here in the car." I warned her.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"You wouldn't mind having sex in a car, in broad daylight?"

"No, I know that you would protect me" she grinned and blessedly moved off of my growing erection.

"That's good to know." I commented out loud.

"Huh, why is that good to know?"

"No reason. We better get going before they decide to come back for us"

I grabbed her hand, turned it palm up, and began tracing all the faint little lines hidden there. Her skin was so soft and silky I thought as I finally pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. I could hardly wait to get to the mall so I could touch all of that smooth, creamy skin hidden beneath her flowing dress.

The moment we arrived at the mall Alice and Rose kidnapped Bella from me and promptly began dragging her to every store. I was now carrying eight bags full of clothing for Bella, none of which she had agreed to wear.

"Help me" she whispered back at me with pleading eyes as Alice made her try on yet another dress.

"That's enough Alice" I said firmly.

"Fine she doesn't have to try on any more clothes, but there is one more store I want to go to. Besides, it is the whole reason we are here." Alice pouted slightly.

I pulled Bella to my side as we all headed to Victoria's Secret.

"Bella I'm going to go pick out some things for you to try on, I'll be right back." The second Alice was out of sight Bella flopped down onto the couch in front of the dressing rooms.

"Ugh, I do not want to try anything on" she huffed.

"Just a little while longer, love" I promised.

Alice came back a few moments later with what looked like twenty-five different outfits.

"You two pick out your favorites while the rest of us go look around some more"

"Why can't I stay here with Eddie?"

"Because Emmett, this is a private showing just for Edward. You can have your own show later if you behave." Rose whispered to her husband.

"Okay my beautiful Rose where would you like me to escort you next?"

"You are so pathetic" Jasper chuckled.

"What, you don't want to escort me anywhere?" Alice pouted.

"Of course I would Alice. I just wouldn't ask before I did it, I would automatically do it for you"

"Nice save Jasper" Bella giggled.

"Let's just go now, bye guys we will see you later" Alice said before she turned around and winked at me.

"Okay can we just pick one and say it was our favorite?" Bella pleaded.

"No way, I'm looking forward to seeing you model for me"

"Ed-ward"

"Please" I whispered as I licked her earlobe gently.

"Fine" she grabbed a handful of lace and silk and went into the dressing room.

I saw her pretty dress fall to the floor and had to reign in some control before I ripped open the door and molested her.

She came out in a blue satin babydoll that had me hardening painfully within my jeans.

"How's this one?" She asked with a blush staining her cheeks.

"It's perfect" I squeaked out.

"Okay that's one; I'll be right back out."

I saw a flash of blue join her dress before she came back out wearing a white sheer piece of lace.

"Okay how's this?" she turned around so I could look at it from all sides.

"It's Fine" I croaked.

"Are you sure?"

I just nodded; I was incapable of speech at this point.

A minute later she opened the door wearing the most sinful thing I had ever seen. It was a pure black bra and panty set with attached garters. That was it I couldn't take anymore.

"Shit"

"What does it look bad?" she asked nervously.

"No not at all. I want you to go back in there and wait for me. I'll be back in a moment." I gritted out thought clenched teeth.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just please go back inside the dressing room and wait for me"

"Of course Edward"

I made sure she went back inside the little room before I went in search of the store manager; I wanted to make sure that we were not disturbed for the next little bit.

**Bella's POV**

I wondered what was wrong with Edward, he was acting so strange. I looked at myself in the mirror thinking it might be me, did I really look that bad?

I heard a light knock at the door and waited for whoever it was to say something.

"Bella it's me, please open the door."

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked as he entered the room.

He just looked at me and that's when I noticed his eyes. They were the color of liquid gold which meant he was aroused.

"I need you Bella"

"I…uh…here?'

He pressed me further into the room and bent down to kiss my neck.

"Yes. Right here, right now."

"You have got to be kidding me" There was no way I could have sex in a dressing room.

"I can't do this Edward" My heat hammered, and I wasn't positive it was entirely due to fear. My belly clenched with excitement, not that I would tell him that, but still.

"Oh yes you can. You know you want to; I can smell how hot you are Bella. Besides you already know I will protect you, you said so yourself."

"Yes, but that was before, I wasn't serious about doing it in a public place."

"You'll enjoy it I promise" he winked at me before locking the door behind him.

Could I do this? Have sex in a tiny room where anything and everything could be heard? Where shoppers and clerks would be just a few feet away?

"Let's get this thing off of you" he rumbled.

I was completely naked within two seconds. Edward's hands flew down to his waist and tore at the button-fly of his pants.

His tongue invaded my mouth, swirling with my own as his hands cupped my ass and lifted me. His fingers found the aching entrance to my core and pushed two of them inside while his thumb began to circle my clit.

He staggered forward until my back was against the mirror. Having pinned me, he was able to shift my body weight. He pulled my legs around his waist and I clasped my ankles at the small of his back. We were both breathing heavy as we devoured each other. I clutched at his neck, eager to get good purchase and not weigh him down. The position reminded me of our time against the back of his bedroom door; I grew wetter at the memory.

"Bella, I can't wait"

"Don't"

His penis prodded at my entrance, the same as his tongue in my mouth. With one thrust, he impaled himself to the hilt. My scream was captured by his lips. I couldn't think. He commanded my mouth and my pussy, drawing everything out of me. He pounded into me so hard that my butt squeaked against the mirror.

We heard some noises outside of the room, but he just growled, his hips never ceasing their rhythm. He removed his lips from mine and began placing light kisses all along my collarbone.

The wave of pleasure built and I didn't want it too. With his mouth gone, I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I rolled my head against our reflections, trying to think of anything that would keep me from coming.

Edward must have sensed something in me because he reached a hand between our bodies and separated the folds of my pussy, exposing my clitoris to the rolling motion of his pelvis.

"Edward, I can't"

Edward panted and resumed his furious pace. "Yes, Bella. You can." Everyone would know exactly what we were doing in here, if they didn't already.

"I'm too loud."

"I'll catch you, I promise."

He shifted, bringing me lower so only my shoulders touched the mirror. The angle brought his cock in direct line with my G-spot, which he stroked repeatedly.

"Come for me, baby"

Damn him, I exploded around him, my hands fisting in his hair as I squeezed him in a tight bear hug, trying to stifle the sensations shooting through my entire body.

"That's it my love. That's what I like. Your sweet little pussy milking my cock"

I was exhausted, so much so that my head fell forward into the crook of his neck. Each of his continued thrusts made my clit tremble.

"My turn" he growled in my ear. I felt him stiffen as he pushed deep inside of me, then I felt the cool jets of his release.

"Are you happy now?" I panted.

"Yes" he chuckled as he slowly pulled out of me. "Unbelievably so"

He dropped my feet to the floor, then steadied me with his hands on my hips before reaching down to pull up his jeans. I hadn't even noticed he'd only lowered them as far as was necessary. Typical man, I thought. From his back pocket he produced a handkerchief. He gently wiped his sticky come from between my legs, then tucked himself back into his jeans. I still couldn't move, despite the chills taking over my slick body.

"I love you with all of my being" he said as he dropped a kiss on each corner of my mouth.

"I love you too Edward, so much."

"Let's get your dress back on and go purchase these stunning pieces of silk"

"Okay" I mumbled.

The next thing I knew Edward had his arm around my waist and was leading us to the checkout counter.

"Did you find everything okay?" the salesclerk asked.

"Yes, thank you, we did" Edward answered calmly.

I was still slightly dazed from pleasure but I didn't miss the subtle movement of Edward slipping the woman some one hundred dollar bills.

"What was that?" I asked as we walked out of the store.

"Let's just call it insurance" he chuckled.

"I don't even want to know"

We walked out to the parking lot and saw our siblings waiting by the car.

"Did you pick out your favorites Bella?" Alice asked with enthusiasm

"Yes, I did" I didn't look at any of them as I got into the car with Edward.

"That was amazing" I sighed as our doors shut closed.

"No, my precious Bella, you are amazing"

He leaned over and gave my temple a kiss before heading back home.

That was definitely the best shopping trip I have ever had, I thought as my eyes drifted shut.

**A/N – So there was the dressing room lemon, I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please, please review it will make me write faster, which will make me post faster. Once again thank you to heartsandroses for being my brilliant beta, I really don't know what I would do without your help. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - I'm so so so sorry that it took me a few days to write this chapter. My finals are coming up soon and all of my research papers are due within the next two weeks. I'm trying to write as fast as I can, so I hope everyone likes this chapter. **

**Happy belated birthday to ****DatBengaliFinesse, ****I hope your birthday was spectacular.**

Disclaimer – I am not the wonderful, brilliant Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own none of the fabulous characters below.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe I had just had sex with Bella in a dressing room. I didn't think I could actually go through with it, but when she had walked out looking like pure sin, there was just no way I could have resisted.

I was immensely relieved that the sales woman had taken my offer, because if she hadn't I'm positive that we would have been permanently banned from the store. However, we may have gotten lucky with not being caught, but I knew Alice had seen what I was planning on doing and I also knew none of my siblings would let me get away with it. If that was the only price I had to pay though it was well worth it. That had been the most thrilling and erotic experience of my whole life, and I just hoped Bella felt the same. I knew she had been hesitant at first and I sincerely hoped that she didn't regret it now. I glanced over at her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my face as I thought about the reason for her exhaustion.

"Bella honey" I called softly as I pulled into the driveway of our house.

"It's time to get up now."

I looked up and saw Alice getting out of the jeep.

"Are you coming inside Edward or are you going to put on another public show?" she snickered in her head.

I glared at her and nodded my head to let her know that I would bring Bella inside in a moment.

"We're home sweetheart let's get inside" When she still didn't wake up I began to get a little worried. Had I been too rough on her back at the store? I could never live with myself if I had.

"Bella" I called a little louder as I shook her shoulder lightly.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Edward how could I not you're yelling at me" she replied as a small smile curved her full lips upward.

"Bella, you really had me worried."

She opened her eyes instantly and looked at me with concern on her face.

"I'm so sorry Edward I didn't mean to worry you."

She ran her fingertips along my jaw then placed little kisses along the same path. Her lips felt so amazing on my skin and had my whole body burning up with desire.

"I know, I was just afraid I had been too hard on you." I managed to say.

"Hmmm, you were hard, very hard" She purred seductively.

"I'm being serious Bella. Did I hurt you?"

"Oh yes, it the most delicious way possible."

"Bella" I tried to keep my voice firm but I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman beside me. "I'm trying to make sure you're okay"

"I'm more than okay, I am pleasurably exhausted"

Her stomach gave a little rumble and the most alluring blush formed on her cheeks.

"Apparently I'm also hungry."

I knew that she must be starved because all she had eaten today was an apple this morning. I also knew that right now I should be fixing her some lunch instead of leaning in to kiss her, but I honestly couldn't stop myself.

My cool lips pressed against her warm ones and my tongue sought entrance inside. She moaned and twisted closer to me so she could tangle her hands in my hair. I pulled her over to my side of the car and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Edward" she panted as she began grinding herself on top of my engorged member. I thrust my tongue back inside of her mouth and twisted it around hers. I had just slipped my hand under the waistband of her pants when I heard someone knock on the window.

"Oh my god" Bella groaned as she scrambled back over to her side of the car.

I reluctantly opened my car door and stepped out to face both of my parents.

"Edward what we were you and Bella doing?" Esme asked.

"Ummm, nothing" I smiled sheepishly at her hoping she would just let it go.

"It sure didn't look like nothing" She tried to keep the smile out of her voice but failed miserably.

"Edward you should know better than to do…uh…things with Bella out in the open like this." Carlisle scolded.

"I know dad, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself" I grinned widely.

"Everything went okay between you two, no problems?" Carlisle asked me in his head.

I nodded to let him know everything went just fine. More than fine actually.

"I'm just so glad you're happy Edward" Esme spoke in her head.

"Thanks, Mom" I said out loud.

"Make sure you two keep this inside next time. There are some things I do not need to know about my son" Carlisle patted me on the back before turning to go inside.

"Tell Bella I hope to see her later" Esme laughed as she followed her husband into the house.

Parents, I sighed. I got back in the car to check on Bella. See had her face turned into the back of the seat.

"Are they gone Edward?"

"Yes, love. They are gone now."

"God, I really do not need more people catching us like this Edward."

"Mmhmm, you're right. Let's go inside where we can be alone."

"Edward" She smiled as she finally raised her head. I leaned forward to nibble her neck lightly when her stomach rumbled once again.

"Let's get you some food first my sweet Bella"

"Okay food first, but I want you to give me dessert too"

I frowned down at her; I had no idea how to make her dessert. But if she wanted some dessert I would gladly figure out how to make it for her.

"Okay angel what can I make you for dessert."

"Well…" she paused as her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You can't actually make it"

"Why not?" I wondered what she could possibly want.

She leaned in to whisper at my ear, "Because what I want is you". She bit my ear lightly and I felt my cock harden painfully beneath my jeans.

"Well, if that's what you want I would happily offer myself up to you." I croaked.

"Good" she said as she slowly lapped at my neck with her warm tongue.

"Oh Bella" I groaned.

"Yes?"

"You…need…to…eat"

"I'm trying to Edward, you're just not letting me" she sighed.

I tried to move away but just ended up angling my neck to give her better access.

"But if you insist I'll go get some lunch" she giggled as she got out of the car and headed inside to house.

Wait, what? Did she just leave me like this? I decided that she was definitely spending way too much time with Alice and Rose. She had never been this wicked before hanging around those two. I sat there for a few moments trying to compose myself enough to get up without everyone knowing just how much that little seductress affected me. When I felt I was ready I headed inside the house to join the rest of my family.

As I entered the living room I thought about how so very fortunate I was that I had Bella in my life and even more so now that I was able to be physical with her.

I headed into the kitchen to help Bella fix lunch but stopped in my tracks when I pushed the door open. There was music playing from the stereo on the counter and Bella was swaying her hips seductively back and forth with the beat. I was utterly entranced and no amount of force on this earth could have made me quit staring. She turned around and gasped when she saw me.

"Edward, you scared the crap out of me"

I didn't say anything in response I just grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me. I kissed her passionately and began trailing my hand up her thigh.

"Uh-uh Edward, you said I needed food first so I'm going to have food first" she ducked around me and went back to making her sandwich.

"Bella" I whined.

"Nope, not going to happen Edward" she grinned slyly.

"Fine" I pouted.

"Edward you are so cute when you're horny" she smiled.

"Yeah I'll show you cute later" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing my love, eat your lunch"

I began thinking about all the ways I was going to get revenge on her for teasing me like this. I couldn't wait to start. The first thing I'm going to do is carry her upstairs and toss her on the bed. Then I'm going to peel away every layer of clothing she has on piece by piece. Then I'm going to kiss every inch of her creamy skin, but never where she wants me the most. By the time I finish she will be begging me for more.

"Okay I'm all done, what do you want to do now?" she asked as she turned around to face me.

I gave her a smoldering look and scooped her up into my arms so I could take her upstairs.

**A/N – I hope that was okay, there will be more fun in the upcoming chapters. PLEASE review, they do make me write faster. Thank you once again to heartsandroses for being my beta, you are just the best.**

**A/N #2 – I have a few picture links on my profile. Three of them are of the outfits that Bella tried on for Edward at Victoria's Secret. So go take a look at them and then you might understand why he couldn't resist her lol. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – I know it's been a little while since I last updated, but school is driving me insane. I cannot wait until my finals are over, so until then here is the next chapter. I think this one might be the most graphic one so far, it does get pretty intense. But let's face it having a commanding and dominating Edward is just down right hot and sexy.**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own none of these amazing characters.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward' I screamed as he tossed me onto our bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting some payback my love"

"Payback for what" I asked.

"You know what for Isabella."

I just looked up at him as innocently as I could.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about" I couldn't help but smirk as I thought of how adorable he had looked downstairs when I wouldn't give in.

"Uh-huh, of course you don't"

He moved to stand beside the bed and just looked down at me with passion blazing in his eyes. He placed his palm on my cheek and bent down to kiss my lips sweetly.

"Are you too sore to be doing this?" he asked and behind the lust in his eyes I could see a trace of fear. I was assuming he was afraid that he had hurt me earlier at the store. It hadn't hurt at all, it was one of the best moments of my entire life.

"I'm absolutely fine Edward" I licked his bottom lip to confirm my statement.

"Good" he growled as his eyes once again turned to liquid gold.

He stood up straight and began to unbutton his shirt at an excruciating slow pace. With each flick of his wrist a little more of his smooth, pale flesh was revealed. An aching throb began to form between my legs and I shifted restlessly on top of the bed trying to ease it. Of course Edward noticed and a devilish gleam entered his eyes.

"Is there something you need my sweet angel?" "He asked me as he threw his shirt across the room.

"Yes" I sighed. "I need you, all of you"

"And all of me is what you will get" he lowered himself onto the bed and I could feel his entire body pressed against mine. He grabbed the hem of my dress and yanked it over my head.

"You are so beautiful Bella" he whispered in my ear right before he tore the insubstantial scrap of lace covering my mound away from my body. I needed him right now; I felt that if he didn't touch me I would die.

"Please Edward" I begged. And then he was there, his smooth, cool hand pressing between my parted legs, invading my juice soaked pussy with the unerring skill of an expert.

My eyes met and held his gold, heavy-lidded stare as his fingers moved over me. They traced the swollen seam of my lips, delved inside, and skimmed over the hard crest of my clit and then lower, circling the tiny, creamy hole. I knew I was drenched, soaked, and I knew I should feel embarrassed, but all I could feel was an intense burning pleasure spreading throughout my body.

I had always known this was how it would be with Edward. That would I feel this hungry desperation for everything he could give me. I felt free. Free and wonderful and greedy for everything his savagely set features were promising.

His rough fingertips rubbed across my swollen vulva, circling just inside the silky rim.

He began pushing one big, blunt finger up into me, stretching the narrow passage to make room for him. I watched as his eyes squeezed closed, and then shot back open.

"You feel like a hot little clamp, gripping me as hard as it can. Shit," he rasped, beginning to work a second finger alongside the first, "I'm probably going to come the second I cram my cock in here." He finally got them both lodged within the tiny entrance of my pussy, then reached in as far as he could.

"Edward," I whispered, I began to move my hips against him with a small rocking motion. "Oh God, that feels so good."

He smiled like a devil as he pulled his cream covered fingers out a few inches and then surged back in.

"That's even better, isn't it." he didn't phrase it as a question, he made it as a statement. He did it again, harder this time, and I moaned in the throws of pure ecstasy.

"Your cunt likes that, being stretched so wide, touched so deep. You like being fucked by my fingers, don't you, Bella?" I loved how he spoke dirty to me; it always let me know that his legendary self control was fading.

I suddenly felt something outrageously wonderful start to building inside of me. Something fierce and unstoppable, something that filled me with power, stretching my skin as my body struggled to make room for it. "Yes! Oh, shit, I can't—"

"Oh, yes, you can and I bet you'll like three even better." He chuckled.

I cried out as he shoved a third finger into me. It was too much, but the way he was working them in and out of my pussy felt so good. And then I felt his thumb stroking across my throbbing clit, flicking it, pressing down—hard—and I didn't care about anything but the scream clawing its way up out of my throat as my entire body seized in pure mindless rapture.

"Jesus Christ, you're amazing" I heard Edward rasp beneath his breath as my neck and back arched like a bow and raw cries began spilling from my throat.

Tears burned the backs of my eyes. I couldn't believe this was my body writhing beneath him; could believe even less how incredible it felt to feel the deep, rhythmic clenching of my pussy around his fingers, the hot cream spilling from my womb. It was heaven, if anything so erotically sinful could be called such a thing. And Edward was obviously an expert, touching me in just the right way to keep the blissful sensations going on and on.

When the last mind shattering ripple finally faded, I felt his fingers pull free with a slick, wet suction that should've been embarrassing as hell, but instead it made me feel like the sexiest woman alive. I knew I should thank him or kiss him or attack him for more—but it felt too good just lying there beneath him while his fingers continued to pet me, spreading the warm cream I could still feel pulsing from between my lips over my skin.

I didn't even realize I'd closed my eyes until I heard him say, "Bella, look at me, sweetheart."

The moment I opened my eyes I saw him put three of his fingers in his mouth and begin to suck my glistening cum into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I winced at the croaking sound of shock in my voice, but I couldn't help it. It was so thrillingly intimate, watching Edward suck on my cream, his eyes going dark with pleasure from the taste.

**Edward's POV**

Holding her fascinated stare the entire time, I slowly let my fingers slip free. But I couldn't resist licking the remaining, intoxicating taste of her off my skin, collecting it from between my knuckles with wicked flicks of my tongue. She tasted so sweet, so sexy; I just wanted to eat at her for hours on end. Just shove my face into that drenched pussy and lap and burrow with my tongue until I'd swallowed down every drop.

"What am I doing?" I growled, my nostrils flaring at the enticing scent of her juices on my breath. "Something I should have done the first time I ever laid eyes on you, honey. I'm getting a little taste of your sweet pussy".

My hand moved back between her legs, collecting more pearly drops of juice and cum on their rough tips, and then I pressed them to her lips.

"Taste them, Bella. Open up and see how sweet you are for me. It's like honey and strawberries, all sugary and warm, just flowing down my throat. I can't get enough of it, baby. I just want to fucking drown in it."

Her lips parted the barest bit and I pressed inside, stroking her tongue. Her eyes closed on an embarrassed groan, but then she closed her mouth around my fingers and sucked harder. Oh hell. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

I straddled her legs and made short work of stripping her bra off. Then I lowered my mouth to her breasts. My tongue traced over her nipples, and then I began sucking with a strong working motion that included my jaws and lips and tongue.

I finally managed to pull away from her beautiful breasts and my mouth found hers.

I thrust my tongue into her mouth and devoured the sweet, hot taste I found inside. I could still taste the faint trace of her juices and I knew I needed to taste her completely and I needed to right now.

I started moving down her body, taking little love bites along the way, until I reached the apex of her thighs. She moved her legs the barest bit apart, and I could see just a hint of the soft, pink flesh between them. She moved her legs a bit more and I shuddered from fucking head to toe.

"That's it," I groaned, I moved my hands so I could stroke them over the satin smooth skin of her hips and her belly, urging her on. "More, Bella." My voice was gruff with need, but there was nothing I could do to change that. "Give me more, please."

Her knees separated again and I slipped between them. I knelt there with my eyes glued to the heart-stopping sight of her creamy cunt being slowly revealed. It was soft and pussy pink and unbearably delicate, dripping wet, glistening in the soft glow of light. My mouth watered, tongue impatient as I waited for her. I wanted her to do this for me—needed to see her offer herself up to me and give herself over to the pleasure.

"Look at you," I rasped, my voice as shaky as my hands. "You're beautiful, Bella. A goddess, sweetheart." My hands caught her behind her knees, urging them higher, pushing them out at her sides. Then I caught her hands where they twisted in the sheets and pulled them between her legs. She panted, twisted, as if she didn't know whether to follow me or bolt in panic.

I placed her fingers against the puffy lips, holding them there with my own when she would've pulled away. I knew her eyes were probably wild, shy, but I couldn't pull my gaze away from the beautiful sight of her spread legs long enough to check.

"Edward" she wheezed. "I'm, um, embarrassed."

A growl purred its way up the back of my throat as I moved her fingers over the slippery flesh, wetting her with it.

"Don't be, Bella. You're so pretty and sexy and small—I swear I've never seen anything like it."

I pulled my wet fingers away from her own, settling them on the sensitive inner surfaces of her thighs, making wet imprints as I held her open. She moved to pull her hands away, but I groaned, "Don't move them. Leave them right there and open yourself for me."

"I can't," she whispered, her head shaking. "I don't—"

"Hell, yes, you do. You want this, Bella. I can't shove my face in here and eat you out until you open up for me, baby. And I can't wait any longer." My fingers bit into her tender flesh as I struggled to hold myself back.

"Come on, Bella. Spread your pretty little lips so I can suck on that ripe clit and fill you up with my tongue. I'll fuck you with it till you come all over me, and then I'll cram you so tight with my cock it will make you scream. Now—do it right now!"

When she finally spread herself open, I thought I had died. My own personal angel was offering herself to me and I wasn't going to waste one more second. I licked my way along her swelling lips, over the tops of her fingers, and then delved inside, stroking the sensitive skin of her vulva, lapping up the pearly drops of cream with greedy satisfaction. My thumbs joined her fingers, keeping her spread, and I licked and suckled all that sweet, rosy skin that I'd been waiting for my entire life. No woman had ever affected me this way and no other woman ever would. Bella was my entire life and I would spend everyday of my existence proving to her that I could be worthy of her love.

She was so incredible. Juicy and sweet and clean; beautiful, hoarse cries were spilling from her throat, and her hips were lifting up against my face. I couldn't get enough of it. I closed my lips around the taut peak of her clit and suckled like I had at her nipples. She screamed, flooding with juices, soaking my face and the insides of her thighs. Christ, she was so responsive and it was just for me. All for me.

I replaced the pressure on her clit with my thumb, stroking it while I moved my mouth lower to the tiny opening. I flicked it with my tongue, tasted her heat, and then plunged deep, trying to eat my way through her. It was too good. I couldn't get deep enough into her, couldn't get my face too close. She was warm and sweet and tight and I knew it was going to kill me to sink my cock deep inside.

"Edward," she cried out. God, I loved it when she screamed, it made me feel like I was a part of her, just like she was a part of me.

She came in a rush of blinding heat and need, gushing like a ripe peach being squeezed between strong fingers. I drank it all in, savoring the jerking spasms of her body and the strong, rhythmic pull of her womb trying to draw me in deeper. She came forever, but not nearly long enough. I had to get in her, right now; with one last, lingering lick, I pulled myself up on my knees and attacked the stubborn buttons of my fly.

My cock was so fucking hard, I could barely get the things undone, and the shaking of my hands didn't help. I cursed viciously while I worked them open, and she opened her eyes to watch. Her face was flushed, her beautiful breasts rising and falling with each harsh breath, her lips swollen from my kisses and her own teeth. And her pussy was simply crying out to me, begging to be fucked long and hard and deep.

Within seconds I had my pants shoved down my thighs and my cock sprang forward, pounding red and veined and impossibly huge.

**Bella's POV**

My entire body felt like jelly and yet I could feel myself getting excited once again. Just seeing him kneeling on the bed gloriously naked, had white hot need surging to my empty core.

A strangled sound of need broke from my throat. His shaft was long and wide, so incredibly thick, reaching up high into the air. The wide head was blunt and broad, bigger than a large plum, with streams of pre-cum already escaping from the slit in its tip.

I was fascinated, mesmerized and unbearably aroused. I licked my lips, my eyes shifting from his wicked erection to his fierce expression, and back to his cock again. I shifted restlessly and moaned. There was a huge sense of emptiness within me that I knew he was about to fill. My pussy seemed to gasp in need, quivering, begging him to fill me up.

He shifted and I felt his cool tip press into my entrance.

"No" I said. He looked at me in surprise and I laughed as I realized he thought I was rejecting him, silly vampire.

"No, Edward. I want to be on top. It's my turn to be in control" I smiled at him wickedly as he rolled onto his back.

"Should I be worried?" he asked and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was extremely aroused by the idea of me being in control this time.

"Only a little bit" I purred as I wrapped my warm palm around his massive erection.

**A/N – Okay, so I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it. Bella gets to be in control and have some fun in the next chapter so that should be interesting. PLEASE review and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Once again thank to heartsandroses for continuing to be my beta, you're my lifesaver. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – I am immensely sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have had five research papers to do, my finals are in a week, plus I got hit with a really bad case of mono. Anyway here is the next chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys it. **

Disclaimer – I am not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, therefore none of these wonderful characters belong to me.

**Bella's POV**

The moment I wrapped my fingers around Edward's hard length, he let out a loud moan. I started to move my hand up and down and his moan turned into a rumbling purr. I smiled to myself and leaned in closer to him so I could whisper in his ear.

"Do you like how that feels Edward?"

"Oh yes Bella" he hissed, "You have no idea how wonderful that is."

"Hmmm, I was wondering something"

"What… are you wondering about my love" he asked me.

"Well, I really wanted to taste you and I just wondered if you thought that would feel just as good."

"Ummm…yes…it would feel…umm…even better."

I loved it when Edward had trouble speaking or when he struggled to put together a proper sentence. Whenever that happened I knew he was becoming lost in his pleasure and knowing that I was able to give him that pleasure was the best feeling in the entire world.

I slowly started to make my way down the bed. I really wanted to lick up every drop of fluid that was coating his beautiful cock, but I wanted to tease him a little first. I slowly licked at his neck with the tip of my tongue. I wanted him to only feel the slightest bit of pressure on his flesh, however I only got to do this for all of five minutes before Edward started to complain; he was so impatient sometimes.

"Bella, please stop teasing me."

"Hush Edward. It's my turn to play and I want to taste every inch of your skin before I take your cock into my mouth." I knew he was surprised by the harsh language I was using, but at the same time I could also feel how turned on he was by my words.

"Bella, if you do that I will surely die" he panted.

"Edward" I chuckled, "You're a vampire remember, you can't die."

"I'm sure you could find a way my sweet Bella" he managed to say through clenched teeth.

He didn't voice any more protests after that, so I took his silence as my cue to continue. I still had a firm grip on his erection and I began to pump my hand slowly up and down. As I continued to milk his shaft, I started to swirl my tongue around the shell of his ear before I bit down on the lobe.

"Bella, I seriously don't think I will be able to make it through this. As much as I love your sweet torture, it's just too much."

"Yes you will" I whispered seductively. "Because I know that you would do anything for me and this is what I want. I want to be able to give you the same pleasure that you have given me."

"But you have Bella. You give me the most spectacular pleasure that I have ever known just by loving me."

"And I do love you Edward, with all of my heart. That is exactly why I want to do this, besides I promise you that it will be worth your while." I pleaded with him through my eyes, hoping he could see how much I desired this.

"Fine. But I can only try to restrain myself, I'm making no promises."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"You're just too sexy for your own good Bella." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Now be quiet and let me play" I bit into his neck with a little more force than usual, and I felt his neck arch closer to my mouth, but to his credit he didn't make any sort of sound.

"Good boy" I giggled.

I resumed my previous stroking and brought my free hand up to his chest. I scraped my fingernail across his nipple and felt a growl reverberate through his body. I hadn't really given much thought to the fact that his nipples might be just as sensitive as mine, but it turns out that they were and I wanted to see how much more he could take. I ran my fingernail over his nipple again and again until I heard a contented purr coming from him. As much as I loved hearing his purring I wanted him to do more than that, so I leaned down and scraped my teeth across his other nipple.

"Oh God Bella" he shouted. I hummed my approval against his flesh and I felt his whole body tremble as he tried to keep himself in control. Being able to have Edward at my sexual mercy had me so turned on that I could feel my juices running down my thighs.

It seemed to be getting to Edward too because my hand was covered in his wetness. I think the time for teasing was over, for the both of us.

I quickly crawled the rest of the way down the bed and blew on his rigid cock lightly.

"Bel-la" he cried out as his hips lifted up off the bed.

"Don't rush me Edward. I want to savor this, I want to savor you."

I spread his knees apart and knelt between his legs. I circled the broad head of his penis with my tongue before I enveloped it inside of my mouth. I lapped up all of his juices that were leaking out of the tip, but it wasn't enough. I needed to feel him release down my throat, I needed it more than I needed my next breath.

I sank lower, taking him deeper down my throat than ever before. I wanted to feel all of him and I was determined to do it now. I took another inch before I began to feel my gag reflex.

"Bella, please stop before you hurt yourself."

I didn't want to release him to respond to that so I grabbed the root of his cock and squeezed harshly.

"Okay do what you want, just please be careful." I glanced up to see him grab the headboard behind him.

"Just bracing myself love" he smiled and I took a deep breath through my nose and plunged forward until my nose was pressed against his pubic bone.

"Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit." I heard Edward mutter.

I concentrated on my breathing and after a few minutes the urge to gag disappeared. I gloried in the fact that I had his entire shaft in my mouth. I began to flick my tongue along the sides of his dick and his entire body began to shudder. I pulled back up slowly only to plunge downward once more. I did this a few more times and each time I hollowed out my cheeks to increase the sensation.

"Bella, I'm can't hold back anymore I'm going to cum"

I bobbed my head faster and faster until I felt his cock expand slightly signaling his oncoming release.

"BELLA!!" he shouted just as I felt the pulses of his cool release spill down my throat. I swallowed it down hungrily, not wanting to miss a single drop.

When he was finally done I noticed that he was still hard and I knew there was no way I was going to let that go to waste. I crawled up his body and straddled his waist. I placed him at my entrance and sank down slowly. I looked at his face and noticed his stunned expression.

"Oh I am nowhere near finished with you" and with that I took every inch of him into my aching core.

**Edward's POV**

"Oh holy shit Bella you feel so good" I shouted as she began to rock back and forth on my rigid erection.

Bella had just given me the most explosive orgasm of my life and I still wanted more of her. I honestly didn't know I got to be so lucky to have the love of the seductive angel on top of me, but I was going to make sure she knew how thankful I was. I was going to show her everyday of our lives starting right now.

**A/N – Well I hope this chapter was okay. I know it wasn't a long chapter, but at least I finally got something out. Please review and I will get the next chapter out faster than I did this one. Again thank you to my beta heartsandroses for looking over this and for all of her support while I have been sick.**


	16. Chapter 15 Again

**A/N – So I am re-submitting this chapter because several people have had trouble viewing it. I hope everything works this time.**

**A/N #2 – I am immensely sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have had five research papers to do, my finals are in a week, plus I got hit with a really bad case of mono. Anyway here is the next chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys it. **

Disclaimer – I am not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, therefore none of these wonderful characters belong to me.

**Bella's POV**

The moment I wrapped my fingers around Edward's hard length, he let out a loud moan. I started to move my hand up and down and his moan turned into a rumbling purr. I smiled to myself and leaned in closer to him so I could whisper in his ear.

"Do you like how that feels Edward?"

"Oh yes Bella" he hissed, "You have no idea how wonderful that is."

"Hmmm, I was wondering something"

"What… are you wondering about my love" he asked me.

"Well, I really wanted to taste you and I just wondered if you thought that would feel just as good."

"Ummm…yes…it would feel…umm…even better."

I loved it when Edward had trouble speaking or when he struggled to put together a proper sentence. Whenever that happened I knew he was becoming lost in his pleasure and knowing that I was able to give him that pleasure was the best feeling in the entire world.

I slowly started to make my way down the bed. I really wanted to lick up every drop of fluid that was coating his beautiful cock, but I wanted to tease him a little first. I slowly licked at his neck with the tip of my tongue. I wanted him to only feel the slightest bit of pressure on his flesh, however I only got to do this for all of five minutes before Edward started to complain; he was so impatient sometimes.

"Bella, please stop teasing me."

"Hush Edward. It's my turn to play and I want to taste every inch of your skin before I take your cock into my mouth." I knew he was surprised by the harsh language I was using, but at the same time I could also feel how turned on he was by my words.

"Bella, if you do that I will surely die" he panted.

"Edward" I chuckled, "You're a vampire remember, you can't die."

"I'm sure you could find a way my sweet Bella" he managed to say through clenched teeth.

He didn't voice any more protests after that, so I took his silence as my cue to continue. I still had a firm grip on his erection and I began to pump my hand slowly up and down. As I continued to milk his shaft, I started to swirl my tongue around the shell of his ear before I bit down on the lobe.

"Bella, I seriously don't think I will be able to make it through this. As much as I love your sweet torture, it's just too much."

"Yes you will" I whispered seductively. "Because I know that you would do anything for me and this is what I want. I want to be able to give you the same pleasure that you have given me."

"But you have Bella. You give me the most spectacular pleasure that I have ever known just by loving me."

"And I do love you Edward, with all of my heart. That is exactly why I want to do this, besides I promise you that it will be worth your while." I pleaded with him through my eyes, hoping he could see how much I desired this.

"Fine. But I can only try to restrain myself, I'm making no promises."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"You're just too sexy for your own good Bella." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Now be quiet and let me play" I bit into his neck with a little more force than usual, and I felt his neck arch closer to my mouth, but to his credit he didn't make any sort of sound.

"Good boy" I giggled.

I resumed my previous stroking and brought my free hand up to his chest. I scraped my fingernail across his nipple and felt a growl reverberate through his body. I hadn't really given much thought to the fact that his nipples might be just as sensitive as mine, but it turns out that they were and I wanted to see how much more he could take. I ran my fingernail over his nipple again and again until I heard a contented purr coming from him. As much as I loved hearing his purring I wanted him to do more than that, so I leaned down and scraped my teeth across his other nipple.

"Oh God Bella" he shouted. I hummed my approval against his flesh and I felt his whole body tremble as he tried to keep himself in control. Being able to have Edward at my sexual mercy had me so turned on that I could feel my juices running down my thighs.

It seemed to be getting to Edward too because my hand was covered in his wetness. I think the time for teasing was over, for the both of us.

I quickly crawled the rest of the way down the bed and blew on his rigid cock lightly.

"Bel-la" he cried out as his hips lifted up off the bed.

"Don't rush me Edward. I want to savor this, I want to savor you."

I spread his knees apart and knelt between his legs. I circled the broad head of his penis with my tongue before I enveloped it inside of my mouth. I lapped up all of his juices that were leaking out of the tip, but it wasn't enough. I needed to feel him release down my throat, I needed it more than I needed my next breath.

I sank lower, taking him deeper down my throat than ever before. I wanted to feel all of him and I was determined to do it now. I took another inch before I began to feel my gag reflex.

"Bella, please stop before you hurt yourself."

I didn't want to release him to respond to that so I grabbed the root of his cock and squeezed harshly.

"Okay do what you want, just please be careful." I glanced up to see him grab the headboard behind him.

"Just bracing myself love" he smiled and I took a deep breath through my nose and plunged forward until my nose was pressed against his pubic bone.

"Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit." I heard Edward mutter.

I concentrated on my breathing and after a few minutes the urge to gag disappeared. I gloried in the fact that I had his entire shaft in my mouth. I began to flick my tongue along the sides of his dick and his entire body began to shudder. I pulled back up slowly only to plunge downward once more. I did this a few more times and each time I hollowed out my cheeks to increase the sensation.

"Bella, I'm can't hold back anymore I'm going to cum"

I bobbed my head faster and faster until I felt his cock expand slightly signaling his oncoming release.

"BELLA!!" he shouted just as I felt the pulses of his cool release spill down my throat. I swallowed it down hungrily, not wanting to miss a single drop.

When he was finally done I noticed that he was still hard and I knew there was no way I was going to let that go to waste. I crawled up his body and straddled his waist. I placed him at my entrance and sank down slowly. I looked at his face and noticed his stunned expression.

"Oh I am nowhere near finished with you" and with that I took every inch of him into my aching core.

**Edward's POV**

"Oh holy shit Bella you feel so good" I shouted as she began to rock back and forth on my rigid erection.

Bella had just given me the most explosive orgasm of my life and I still wanted more of her. I honestly didn't know I got to be so lucky to have the love of the seductive angel on top of me, but I was going to make sure she knew how thankful I was. I was going to show her everyday of our lives starting right now.

**A/N – Well I hope this chapter was okay. I know it wasn't a long chapter, but at least I finally got something out. Please review and I will get the next chapter out faster than I did this one. Again thank you to my beta heartsandroses for looking over this and for all of her support while I have been sick.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N – I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have so many research papers and finals due, that I don't have a lot of free time to write. Luckily my last final is Friday and then I will be out for the summer. Whoo-Hoo !!**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own nothing.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was moving on top of me at an excruciatingly slow pace. I knew that I couldn't take much more, but I loved being able to see her like this. Her creamy skin was flushed a light pink from all of the physical exertion she was placing on herself and from her passion. Her shiny, brown hair was in total disarray with little pieces clinging to her sweaty forehead, and it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. However, my mind was not able to focus on her face for long. Because every time she moved, her beautiful breasts swung right in front of my face, and her hot, slick channel was clamping down around my cock.

She felt so spectacular, so perfect, that it was like she was made just for me. I could feel my control slipping and I began to thrust my hips up to meet her downward strokes. She let out a loud whimper and fell down on top of my chest.

"Oh God Edward"

"Do you enjoy it when I lose myself inside of you Bella?" I asked as I planted my feet firmly on the bed and pumped into her deeper and harder.

"Yes, Yes, Yes !!" she yelled. I felt her orgasm come upon her, and I gritted my teeth against the urge to release along with her.

"EDWARD!!" she screamed hoarsely as hard shudders racked her body. God, I would never get over how much pleasure I felt from hearing her scream my name while in the throes of her passion.

After the shudders subsided, her body went completely limp in my arms. I gently rolled us over, making sure I kept my weight off of her fragile body. I pulled out of her, and as I did it made a wet sucking sound that made my engorged shaft harden further.

"Roll over Bella" I asked.

"Huh, what?" she mumbled.

I knew she was exhausted, but I wasn't done with her yet.

"Come on Bella, roll over and lay on your stomach".

"O-Kay" she responded as she began to rearrange herself.

When she was settled, I ran my cold hands all over her overheated flesh, paying special attention to her luscious ass.

"That feels heavenly Edward" she breathed out on a contented little sigh.

I leaned down and swiftly ran my tongue across her creamy, smooth backside.

"Oh" she exclaimed as she realized what I was doing.

I continued to taste her salty flesh for a few minutes until I knew I needed more. I wound my arm around her waist and rested my palm against her flat stomach.

"Now raise up sweetheart" I murmured as I helped her get on to her knees. She rose up and started to turn around, but my hand kept her locked into my embrace.

"No Bella, I want you stay on your hands and knees"

"Why" she asked. I could hear a hint of wariness in her voice, but it was overshadowed by the husky tone of it that her arousal was causing.

"Because I want to try something new, now don't move and let me pleasure you" I told her as I lowered my head and licked up all of the juices that were staining her inner thighs.

I spread her legs farther apart so I could get better access to her glistening folds. I inhaled deeply and savored the sweet smell of her desire.

"Edward, I need you now. Please quit teasing me" she wiggled her butt in an attempt to entice me to take her, but I was having none of that.

I swatted her ass lightly and reminded her not to move.

"Behave Bella"

"But Edward I…"

I plunged my tongue deep inside of her core and instantly hit her G-spot.

"Oh my God" she screeched as I pumped into her using my vampire speed.

I brought one of my hands around to the top of her mound and flicked her clit in time with the movements of my tongue. Her juices were flowing down my throat, and I actually thought I might pass out from the incredible taste of her.

I felt her body begin to quiver with her oncoming orgasm, so I pinched her clit hard between my thumb and forefinger. She exploded around my tongue and I swallowed down her cream like I was starving.

When she was finished I rose up onto my knees, grabbed her hips and thrust myself balls deep into her tight, wet pussy.

I brought my hands around to cup her breasts and started to caress each one of her nipples. Bella started to make little mewling sounds in the back of her throat and I couldn't stay still any longer. I had to move, so I pulled out and sunk back into her little by little. Each time I did I felt her inner walls squeeze my cock, trying to keep me inside.

"Edward, you can't do this to me. Please move faster or something" she moaned.

"As you wish my love" I picked up my pace until I was pounding into her as hard as I dared. I removed my hands from her delectable breasts and gripped the headboard above her in attempt to try to control myself.

Bella began clawing at the sheets as she met my hips with thrusts of her own.

"I'm not going to be able to last much longer angel" I warned her.

"Good, me neither" she said as once again her body began to convulse with pleasure.

Her pussy tightened around my dick with unbelievable force and this time there was no way I would be able to hold back.

"Hold on Bella I'm coming" I yelled, right before I felt my balls tighten and my cock explode deep inside of her.

I distantly registered the sound of breaking wood, but all I could seem to focus on was the pure bliss flowing throughout my entire body. After a few minutes I was completely spent and fell onto my side beside her. I pulled Bella onto my chest and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Are you okay Bella, I didn't hurt you did I?" I felt her body tremble and I fear took hold of every cell in my body.

"Bella answer me."

"I'm sorry Edward but it's just…did you see what you did to the bed"

The moment I realized that I hadn't hurt her and that she was just laughing, I let out a huge unneeded breath. When I could relax my muscles enough I turned around to see what was so hilarious.

"Edward, you demolished our headboard" she giggled.

It was true; there were broken bits of wood where I had placed my hands. I brought Bella back to me and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Well that just means that we get to pick out a new one."

"Yes!! A shopping trip" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Alice!!" we both yelled and the faint sound of my sister's laughter met my ears.

"Ugh, I cannot believe she would make such a big deal over bed shopping"

"Now Bella, you know that any sort of shopping makes Alice excited" I chuckled and she snuggled closer to me, with her head lying in the crook of my arm.

"Hmmm that's true, but I'm too tired to worry about it now."

"Okay love, get some rest and we will discuss what to do about the bed tomorrow."

I grabbed the sheet and pulled it over our still naked bodies. Bella's body was still slightly damp from her perspiration, and I didn't want her to get cold.

"Oh and Edward" she asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm really glad we tried something new; that was my favorite position so far. So I was thinking tomorrow we could see if I could find a new favorite one."

I swooped down and captured her lips in a scorching kiss.

"Sweetheart we can try anything you want to."

Her mouth formed a small smile, and a few moments later I heard her deep, even breathing and I knew she had fallen asleep. The smell of sex still lingered in the air and it reminded me that we both were still sticky from our lovemaking. I had no desire to move, and I hated to have to disturb her. It could wait until tomorrow and then we could take a shower together, I smiled wistfully. That was something we hadn't tried yet and the thought of seeing her body slick and wet from the spray of the shower, had me getting hard once again. I was shocked that I could even get hard so soon after the session that we just had, but Bella always had that affect on me. It's a good thing that I have had over a century to practice my patience I snorted or else I wouldn't be able to make it until morning. I hoped Bella rested well tonight because the moment she woke up, I knew I was going to be all over her.

**A/N – I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review and if you do I will have the next chapter out in the next few days. Thanks once again to my phenomenal beta heartsandroses, you are amazing. **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N – Again I am so sorry for the long wait, but since my finals are blessedly over I will be able to update more frequently. **

**I want to thank EVERYONE for your reviews, they make writing this story worth while. **

**I want to especially thank heartsandroses for her continuing support throughout this story and for her support in my life in general lol, swathidarling for your wonderful messages, and to edwardcullansbuffy‏ for just being amazing.**

Disclaimer – I am not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own none of these wonderful characters.

**Bella's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and when I did I opened them to see a vision from heaven. I was lying across Edward's massive chest and the sun was shining brightly through his open window. His skin sparkled in the early morning light and it made him look even more magnificent. I brought one of my hands up to his abs and began lightly tracing all the ridges and contours I could find.

"Oh good you're finally awake" he whispered into my hair.

"Hmmm" was all I could manage to get out; he literally took my breath away.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to open those beautiful brown eyes of yours. I have to admit I was also a little worried that I had been too rough on you last night."

"No" I breathed out, "You were absolutely perfect."

"Good because I'm umm…having a little problem this morning, well all night actually, and I was hoping you would be willing to take care of it for me."

I looked down immediately and noticed that his erection was indeed tenting the sheets to massive proportions. I shifted my legs slightly to get more comfortable and winced at what I felt.

"Bella" he asked as he tilted my chin upwards to meet his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Uh no" I said shyly.

"Then what's wrong" he questioned me.

"It's nothing really" I tried to reassure him. I felt my cheeks go warm with my blush and I knew he would never let it go now.

"Bella, please tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just that I'm all…you know…sticky." I was positive that I would be the first person in history to die of extreme embarrassment.

His brow knitted in confusion for a moment, then suddenly his face cleared and understanding brightened his features.

"I'm sorry about that Bella love. I meant to wash you off, but my body refused to move and you looked so peaceful so I…"

I silenced his rambling with a deep kiss, forcing my way into his mouth. His tongue started mating with mine instantly and we continued our battle for dominance until I had to reluctantly pull away for air.

"It's fine Edward, I just really need to take a shower."

I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom on shaky legs. Once I reached the door I turned around and saw a shocked expression on Edward's face. I then noticed his eyes rake down my entire body and it was then that realized I was still naked. I quickly spun around and locked the bathroom door behind me

"Bella" I heard Edward whine and I just smiled to myself.

I had every intention of him joining me in the shower and taking care of his problem. This was now also my problem as I felt myself getting wet just thinking about being with Edward again. However, I was going to make him wait until his want for me was unbearable.

I padded over to his gigantic shower and turned on the water. I tested the temperature repetitively until I got it just right. I stepped inside and felt the hot water ease all of the remaining stiffness in body. I let out an exaggerated sigh making sure Edward could hear me, and then I made a small moan. I heard a low growl come from the other side of the door and knew that it was time to stop teasing him. I stepped out of the shower carefully making sure I didn't trip and fall, I unlocked the door and opened it just enough for me to be seen.

"Would you like to join me Edward?" I barely got the sentence out before Edward had his cool lips pressed firmly into mine.

When he finally pulled away, he swept me up into his arms bridal style. I looked up at his handsome face to see him scowling at me, but the little pout to his lips really dampened the effect.

"That was utterly cruel of you Bella; I cannot believe you left me like that."

I traced his full lips with my thumb and gently pressed it inside of his mouth. He sucked on it lightly and uncontrolled moan escaped me.

"If I promise to make it up to you will you forgive me?" I asked in what I hoped was a seductive tone.

His eyes darkened with passion and in the next moment I felt the spray of the shower on my back. He set me on my feet, took my face in his hands, and kissed my lips. He didn't deepen the kiss; he just slid his mouth back and forth across mine. I was sure that if he hadn't been holding me up, I would have melted straight to the floor of the shower.

His hands slid down to my waist and pulled my flushed body against his. I felt his hard cock against my stomach and moaned loudly at the feeling. He slipped his tongue the barest amount inside of my mouth and I tangled my hands into his wet hair in a vain attempt to get him to go deeper.

His chuckle vibrated through his body and I felt the tremors from it go straight to my core. As much as I wanted him inside of me now, I wanted to reward him for his patience first.

I removed my hands from his head and trailed them down his slippery back. The shiver that ran through his body made my pussy cream furiously. I moved my hands even farther down, resting them on the cheeks of his perfectly sculpted ass. I left them there as I slid down his body until my face was nestled in the base of his crotch.

His hands delved into my hair and wrapped the wet strands around his fingers. He tugged just a little bit and I tilted my face upwards.

"You don't have to do this Bella." He said in a strained voice.

"I know that, but I promised I would make it up to you. Besides" I said as I licked my lips, "I really really want to." And with that I licked the base of his cock with light little flicks of my tongue.

I brought my hands around to the front and ran them up and down his length before placing his tip inside of my mouth. I wanted to take my time this time around; I wanted to savor the taste of him mixed with the subtle taste of water. I sucked him slowly and with all of the love I felt for him.

"Oh Bella," he sighed "You are so perfect, I love you with all my heart."

A few moments later and I felt his release roll across my tongue in gentle spurts.

I rose up and Edward turned me around so my back was against the opposite wall of the shower head. He then began placing feather light kisses all over my face. He kissed both of my eyelids, the tip of my nose, the hollow behind my ear, by the time he made it my lips I was a quivering mass of need.

I clutched his shoulders roughly and begged him to take me.

"Edward please, I can't wait any longer to feel you inside of me."

"I can't wait any longer either my love" he said against my lips.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His cock nudged at my entrance and I whimpered. That seemed to be all of the encouragement he needed because his entire length was filling me before I could take another breath. He kept his pace slow and for once I didn't beg for him to go faster. The steam from the shower had filled the entire bathroom and it was like we were in our own secret place. It was truly magical and within minutes I reached my peak. I softly cried out his name as I came and felt his own orgasm hit just as mine ended.

"Bella, oh Bella" he moaned. He held onto me for a moment before placing me back on my feet. I swayed slightly and he once again picked me up into his arms. He turned off the water and stepped out into the fog covered bathroom. He set me on top of the counter and grabbed a big, fluffy towel.

He slowly dried me off, starting with my hair and ending with feet. When he went to dry off my toes, I began to giggle.

"Stop Edward that tickles" I laughed as tears started to form in my eyes.

He smirked at me before placing a kiss on each one.

"Edward, I love you" I said simply.

"And I love you my Bella, but we really need to go get dressed now. Alice is practically jumping out of her skin."

I'm sure my face conveyed my utter confusion.

"Bed shopping, remember?"

I gasped, "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. It's Alice and it's shopping" he chuckled as he quickly dried off his own body.

I found none of this amusing, but nevertheless I hopped of the counter and followed Edward into our room.

I knew Alice loved to shop, but this was ridiculous. Oh well, Edward would be there and it I didn't have to try on mountains of clothing. Maybe today would be fun, I thought with a smile.

**Edward's POV**

It was a little after ten in the morning when I felt Bella begin to stir. Her hand started moving across my stomach and it caused me to become even more aroused then I already was.

"Oh good you're finally awake" I whispered.

"Hmmm" was her only response.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to open those beautiful brown eyes of yours. I have to admit I was also a little worried that I had been too rough on you last night."

"No" she said "You were absolutely perfect." I felt relief wash through me; desire swiftly took its place

"Good because I'm umm…having a little problem this morning, well all night actually, and I was hoping you would be willing to take care of it for me." I really had dealt with this all night and the little sighs she made in her sleep had not helped at all.

Her eyes wandered down to my erection and I felt her shift her legs together. When she winced all of my worries came back full force.

"Bella," I asked as I tilted her face up; I wanted to be able to look into her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Uh no" she said.

"Then what's wrong" I questioned.

"It's nothing really" I saw a light blush form on her cheeks and my worries fled once again.

"Bella, please tell me what's bothering you." I begged, hoping she would tell me.

"It's just that I'm all…you know…sticky."

She was sticky? It took me a moment to realize what she meant, and when I did I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry about that Bella love. I meant to wash you off, but my body refused to move and you looked so peaceful so I…"

Her warm lips were suddenly on mine and her tongue was pushing its way inside. I immediately wrapped my tongue around hers and we began a power struggle. She eventually had to pull away so she could breathe.

"It's fine Edward, I just really need to take a shower." A shower was exactly what I had been thinking.

She crawled out of bed and shakily made her way to the bathroom. She didn't ask me if I wanted to come with her like I thought she would. What was I supposed to do now, I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. However, when she turned around I couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she was when she was naked. The moment she realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes, she ran into the bathroom and I heard the lock click in to place.

"Bella" I said. I meant it to come out in a firm tone, but I am pretty sure it came out sounding more like a whine.

When she didn't say anything back, I resigned myself to waiting for her to come back out. I was fully aroused and I wanted her so badly that it was becoming a physical ache. I heard the water turn on and I hoped she took a quick shower.

A few moments later I heard a rather loud sigh come from the bathroom. It was followed by a sexy little moan and I had to use all the restraint I possessed to keep myself from breaking down the bathroom door. Thank god the door opened a second later and what I saw made my breath catch in my throat. Bella was standing in the doorway still naked, but dripping with water

"Would you like to join me Edward?" She had just spoken the words before I took her lips in an aggressive kiss.

I pulled back and picked her up in my arms. I loved holding her like this, having her warm body pressed against my cold one. When she looked up at me I tried to glare at her, but I was really disappointed that she had walked away from me, so I don't think it was very impressive.

"That was utterly cruel of you Bella; I cannot believe you left me like that." I reprimanded.

She brought her thumb up to my lips and pushed it into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the soft pad and she let out a soft moan.

"If I promise to make it up to you will you forgive me?" She asked seductively. Her voice alone was about to make me explode. I instantly had her in the shower with streams of water cascading down her flawless body. I lowered her down until her feet were on the floor and I brushed my lips against her water slicked ones. Her body melted into mine and I held her securely in my arms.

I needed to feel more of her, so I grabbed her and pulled her up against my body. Her smooth, soft stomach was cradling my cock and again she let out a little moan. Those moans were really going to make me lose it. I placed the tip of my tongue inside her mouth and in the next moment I felt her hands tangle themselves in my hair, silently begging me to go deeper.

I chuckled lightly and I felt her palms begin to roam my back. The water was making both of our bodies slippery and the feeling of her hands traveling over my skin made me shudder. I caught a scent of her arousal and I inhaled deeply. The delicious smell of her almost brought me to my knees, but to my surprise Bella was now on hers. I had been so caught up in her tantalizing aroma that didn't realize her hands were on my butt and her face was centimeters away from my cock.

I wrapped my hands around her silky, wet hair and pulled just slightly.

"You don't have to do this Bella." I said as I tried to maintain my self control.

"I know that, but I promised I would make it up to you. Besides" her little pink tongue swiped across her sexy, red lips "I really really want to." In the next moment I felt the fiery lash of her tongue against my skin.

She ran her hot, little palms up and down my shaft a few times before taking the head of my dick into her mouth. She went slowly, drawing out my pleasure until I thought I wouldn't survive.

"Oh Bella," I sighed "You are so perfect, I love you with all my heart."

I felt my body tense slightly right before my release flowed down her throat.

When she was standing up again, I gently turned her around so there would be a wall to help support her. Little droplets of water clung to her eyelashes and I leaned down to kiss them away. I continued kissing every little part of her face until I reached her lips

"Edward please, I can't wait any longer to feel you inside of me" she pleaded.

"I can't wait any longer either my love" I murmured.

I picked her up and her legs wound themselves around my waist. I felt my cock at her opening, but I wanted to be sure she was ready before I thrust inside. I heard her whimper and knew that she was as ready as I was. I buried myself completely inside of her and my eyes crossed at the amount of pleasure I felt. I wanted to be gentle this time because I knew she might be a little sore. The steam was flowing all around us and it made Bella look more like an angel than ever. Her walls began to contract and as she came she cried out my name. As soon as her release ended, I felt mine begin to form.

"Bella, oh Bella" I moaned. I held her to me until the last of my orgasm faded away. When I went to set her down, she swayed just a bit, so I swung her back into my arms. I turned the shower off and placed Bella on the counter top. I swiped a big towel and carefully dried her off.

When I reached her feet, she began to giggle.

"Stop Edward that tickles" she laughed as tears started to form in her eyes.

I just smiled and placed a tender to kiss to each of her sexy little toes.

"Edward, I love you" she said and I felt like the luckiest man that ever existed.

"And I love you my Bella, but we really need to go get dressed now. Alice is practically jumping out of her skin." I told her as Alice screamed at me through her thoughts to hurry up.

Her faced scrunched up into the cutest expression and I hated to remind her of what Alice had planned for today.

"Bed shopping, remember?"

She gasped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Of course I am. It's Alice and it's shopping" I chuckled. I quickly dried myself off and made sure Bella down from the counter without any problems before I headed back into the bedroom.

I was actually looking forward to this little outing. It wasn't everyday you got to go try out different beds with your beautiful fiancé, I smiled.

**A/N – So this was my longest chapter to date and I wanted it to be a little sweeter this time. I hope everyone liked it. Thank you to my lovely beta heartsandroses. Please REVIEW!! They really make me smile. **

**A/N 2 – PLEASE go read my one shot about Alice and Jasper. I wanted to try to write about another couple, so please tell me what you think. **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N – I'm sorry it took so long to update again, I promise to try to do better. This is somewhat a filler chapter, so I hope its okay. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you are the reason that I am still writing this story. **

Disclaimer – Unfortunately I am not the brilliant, Stephenie Meyer, therefore none of these fantastic characters are mine.

**Bella's POV**

I went over to the drawers that contained my clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt. I knew Alice wouldn't approve, but if I was going to be trying out beds all day, then I wanted to be as comfortable as possible. I dug in the next drawer and pulled out a simple pair of blue panties and a matching bra. I turned around to get ready and caught Edward staring at me. He was of course already dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt that hugged his muscular chest perfectly.

"Don't let me stop you." He said.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Getting dressed," he chuckled.

I stood there for a moment in utter confusion, and then it dawned on me. He wanted to watch me while I got dressed.

"You…you want to watch me put on my clothes? Why?" I asked.

"Because, I want to see you bend over and slide that blue piece of cloth up your smooth, long legs. Then I want to watch you squeeze your breasts into that bra. And after that I'm going to watch you put on your T-shirt and those jeans that just seem to mold themselves to your body." The whole time he talked, his eyes darkened and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe.

"So, can I watch?" He asked again.

I looked at his face and saw him smirk. I knew that I would be blushing the entire time, but I nodded my head yes anyway.

I dropped all of my clothes onto the floor. I then picked up my blue underwear to put on first. I stepped into them carefully, so I didn't embarrass myself by getting tangled in them and falling over. Once I had them on, I hooked my thumbs into the waistband and slowly slid them up my body. I grabbed my jeans next and just like with my underwear, I stepped into them carefully so I didn't trip. I turned around as I pulled them up my legs and when I got them over my butt, I heard Edward groan softly. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a smirk of my own. I'm sure mine was not as impressive as his because my entire face was red, but he got the point.

I bent over very slowly and scooped up my blue bra. I turned around so I was once again facing him, and I instantly noticed the colossal bulge behind the zipper of his jeans. I tried to calm my racing heart, but with my desire slowly increasing I knew that was not going to happen.

I slid one bra strap up my arm, then the other. When I had the bra on, I reached around to clasp the back. I had a little difficulty getting it connected and when I finally accomplished my task, I was breathing very heavily. I looked over at Edward who had his passion darkened eyes riveted on my heaving chest. I smiled slightly and picked up the last thing I had to put on, my T-shirt. I slipped both arms through the sleeves and then little by little I lowered the rest of shirt down. When I had finished getting dressed, I lowered my head down so that I was looking at the floor.

'Come here Bella." Edward commanded in a husky voice. I would never admit it to him, but I loved it when he demanded things of me. Although, I'm sure I didn't have to tell him anything when my pussy flooded with cream when he did it.

I started walking towards him and when I was within reaching distance, he pulled me between his legs and right up against his arousal.

"That was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen Bella. Now, all I will be doing today is picturing you taking off those clothes." He growled into my ear.

"It's your fault." I whispered.

"No, it's your fault for being as beautiful and loving as you are." He said as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth and bit down gently. After that all I could manage was an incoherent mumble of need.

In the next second, Alice rushed into the room with a scowl on her pixie like face.

"Let's go you two, I let you have your fun this morning and it's my turn now. Besides, you can't really enjoy yourselves with a broken bed, can you?"

At this point, I knew my face was never going to retain its natural color. Logically I know that they can hear Edward and me when we are together, but to have Alice talk about it in front of me is a whole different thing.

"Alright Alice, but I don't want to be there all day. Please remember that we are only shopping for a bed." Edward told his sister.

"Only a bed, Edward? Your bed is the centerpiece of your room and should reflect your personality and style." Alice told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if it is supposed to reflect our personalities and styles shouldn't Bella and I pick it out ourselves?" Edward chuckled as he rose up off the bed.

"Yes, usually you would. However, neither one of you knows what you are doing and you would both get too distracted to actually choose one." She said with a smug little smile.

I groaned, knowing there was no way I was going to be able to get out of doing this. Oh well, it couldn't be worse than any of the other shopping trips I have been forced to endure.

"No more protests? Good, let's go." Alice said.

"Come on love, it won't be that bad." Edward tried to reassure me. I slipped on some flat sandals and gave him a quick kiss.

"If you say so," I giggled lightly.

Since Alice was the one who knew where we were going, she got the right to drive. Edward and I climbed into the backseat of her Porsche, and we left to go bed shopping.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"I don't think this is really the safest way to travel, Edward." I giggled.

"Hmmm," he said as he nuzzled the side of my neck. "Don't worry Bella; I can protect you better than a seatbelt can."

I knew that was the truth, so I just leaned back against his chest and enjoyed the ride. Every few seconds he would lick my neck, and having his cool tongue on my skin was maddening. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I sincerely hoped we would get there soon. If we didn't, I was going to end up turning around and taking Edward in the backseat of his sister's car, with her in the front seat. When he placed one of his hands on my stomach under my shirt, and started to draw little circles on my skin, I about lost it.

"Edward." I moaned quietly, but not quietly enough.

"You two stop it; there will be no sex between you two in my car." Alice stated in a firm voice, although I knew she was trying not to laugh.

"Fine." I pouted playfully, while Edward just chuckled.

He thankfully stopped his erotic torture, and I once again relaxed in his embrace.

"We're here." Alice announced cheerfully.

"Already?" I asked, slightly puzzled. I thought we would be going to some big store in Seattle, not Port Angeles.

"Yes, I thought you both would prefer something different and this antique store has some really nice iron beds. Plus, the older, iron made beds may be able to hold up against the two of you better." She laughed.

Edward got out of the car first and thankfully helped me out, so I wouldn't fall.

"Thank you." I said as he shut my door.

"Anytime, my love." He said as he leaned down for a kiss.

The moment his lips met mine, everything else in the entire world faded away.

I tangled my hands into his hair and deepened our kiss. He swept his tongue into my mouth and I felt my legs give out. If Edward had not had his arms around me, I would have fallen right onto my face.

"Could you two please control yourselves for a few hours?" Alice asked.

I instantly turned red and buried my face in Edward's chest.

"We will be right in Alice." Edward told her as he lifted my face up to meet his.

"Okay, but don't take too long." I heard the bell over the door chime, signaling that Alice had left.

"What am I going to do with you Bella? I can't seem to control myself when I'm around you, no matter where we are." He murmured against my lips.

"I like it when you are out of control." I whispered back.

"Behave yourself Bella." He growled; God I loved it when he did that.

He kissed me one more time, before we went into the store to look for Alice.

**Edward's POV**

She was just so tempting. It took all of self control to follow her into the store instead of throwing her over my shoulder and taking her somewhere private.

As soon as we entered my enthusiastic sister bounded over to us.

"Excited are we Alice?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I already picked out a few beds I want you to look at." She smiled.

"Okay, which ones are they?" I asked skeptically.

She directed us over to the left corner of the store and told us to look at all of those.

"Actually all of those over there are wonderful. I'm going to look at the rest of the store to see if there is anything else and I want you to actually put some thought into this, okay?" Alice asked.

"Okay Alice, we will both take this seriously," I reassured her.

Once she left, I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and we both went over to examine the beds.

"These are beautiful Edward." Bella exclaimed as she began looking over the selections.

"Not as beautiful as you my love," I whispered into her ear. She giggled and hopped onto the bed closest to us.

"This one is nice, don't you think Edward?" She asked me in a husky voice, as she sprawled on top of the silk comforter.

"Oh yes, I think it is very nice," I told her as I leaned over her body.

I kissed her lips softly before pulling away and looking at another bed close to that one. I looked back over at Bella who was still resting in the same spot.

"Aren't you going to come help me make a choice," I chuckled.

She settled down into the bed and gave me a little smile.

"I don't know Edward; I am really enjoying the view from here," she told me with a hint of passion in her voice.

I opened my mouth to say something, when I caught the lustful thoughts of someone in the store.

_God, look at that sexy brunette lying over there on that bed. I could do so many things to her; first I would run my hands down her…_

I instantly blocked his thoughts and looked around trying to figure out where they were coming from. Nobody got to think about being with my Bella except for me. I looked to the other side of the store and when I looked back at Bella, I saw some guy talking to her. I was by her side in a second and wrapped my arms around her possessively.

"Can I help you?" I asked the guy, trying to keep my anger under control. This was the same guy who was thinking inappropriate things about Bella.

"I was just seeing if this beautiful woman needed any assistance," he smiled at her and I saw her face turn red.

"I can handle all of her needs, but thank for the offer," I managed to ground out.

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "If you change your mind, my name is Daniel and I'm the assistant manger," he said before he finally walked away.

Bella turned around in my arms and immediately wiped her hand on my shirt.

"Eww, that was gross," she said.

I picked her up and carried her over the bed in the farthest corner.

"What are doing Edward?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"He thinks that I can't satisfy you and I would like to prove him wrong."

"How…how are you going to that?"

"By making you come in front of him." I growled as I climbed on the bed with her.

"What do you mean in front of him, he left."

"No he didn't, he is around the corner watching us." I could still hear his thoughts and I wanted to silence them once and for all.

I trailed my hand under her shirt and began massaging one of her breasts.

"Edward, Alice is still here," she moaned.

"I'm sure she has already seen this and will keep everyone away from us."

I leaned down and sucked on her neck gently before she could pull away.

"Mmmm, you taste so good," I told her as I reached around and unclasped her bra.

"Edward, we really shouldn't be doing this," she protested. However, as she said it, she was arching up towards me, silently begging for more.

"It will be fine, besides I have your body covered so noone can see you." I wanted to prove to that little dick that Bella was mine, but in no way was I going to let him see any part of her body.

I rolled her exposed nipple between my thumb and forefinger, until it was rock hard against my palm.

"That feels so good," she whimpered.

I brought my other hand to the clasp on her jeans and quickly undid them.

I pulled her underwear to one side and slipped my hand into her wet folds.

"Oh Bella, your so hot and wet already," I groaned.

She started to make little mewling sounds in the back of her throat that had my member straining against my jeans.

I covered her lips with mine as I inserted two fingers into her tight, wet channel. I slowly pumped them in and out, bringing my thumb up to circle around her clit.

I tangled my tongue with hers, as I picked up the speed of my thrusts. Within a few minutes, I felt Bella's inner walls clamp down around my fingers. As her orgasm rushed through her, I swallowed the cries of her passion with my mouth.

When her shudder subsided, I slowly removed my hand. I brought both of my fingers to my mouth and eagerly licked away all traces of her release.

We were both panting pretty heavily, and it took me a few moments to regain my control. She was so amazing and passionate; I could never get enough of her.

"That was amazing Edward, but I didn't get to return the favor," she smiled.

"There will be plenty of time for me later," I chuckled weakly.

I helped her reposition her clothing, before helping her off of the bed.

"I choose this one," she said when she was standing.

"I like it too sweetheart." It was actually a beautiful French iron bed with leaves detailing the headboard. It was perfect.

We met Alice at the checkout counter and told her which bed we had chosen.

"That's a great choice, you two did test it out thoroughly right?" she asked with a wink.

As Alice made arrangements for delivery, I kissed Bella on the cheek.

"I'll be right back; I forgot to grab something okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

I walked over to the corner where I knew Daniel was and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes and I smiled widely.

"If I ever see you looking at or thinking about my woman ever again, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?"

"I…uh…ummm…yes," he stammered.

I carefully threw him against the wall and walked back over to Bella.

"Did you find what you needed?" Bella asked with a knowing glint her eyes.

"Yes I did," I answered innocently.

"Uh-huh," she giggled.

"Come on; let's get out of her before you two get me banned from the store." Alice laughed.

I pulled Bella into my lap again as we got in Alice's car.

"They said they would deliver the bed to the house tomorrow afternoon." Alice said, as we started the drive back home.

"Okay," I answered simply.

"You know Edward, when we get back to the house it's my turn to play right?' Bella whispered in my ear, as her hand swept across my lap.

I swallowed audibly and I saw her grin wickedly.

"Whatever you say my love," I whispered back.

Luckily, with the way Alice drives we would be home shortly. I just prayed that I could refrain from coming in my pants until then.

**A/N – Well, there is the bed shopping chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you again to my amazing beta heartsandroses, and there is a picture up on my profile of the bed that Edward and Bella picked out if you want to look at it. I would love to get 50 reviews for one chapter, so if I do I promise to update Monday morning or sooner. So PLEASE review and thank you all for still reading my story. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N – Whoo-Hoo, I got 50 reviews for my last chapter, so I am posting today just like I promised. Thank you so much to all of you, your reviews are so wonderful and make me want to keep writing. I hope this chapter turned out okay, enjoy.**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I own none of the amazing characters below.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel Edward's erection poking me in the side as we headed back to the house, but I knew I would have to wait until we got home to do anything about it. I was afraid that if I pushed his control any further that he would end up taking me in the backseat of the car. And as much as I had enjoyed our public display at the antique store, I was not about to have sex with Edward in front of Alice. My body instantly flushed with desire as I thought about what we had done on that bed. He knew just how to touch me to make any sort of rational thought fly right out of my head. I squirmed in his lap, trying to fight off the growing ache forming between my thighs.

"Bella," I heard Edward groan into my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"Could you please not move right now," he hissed.

I glanced down at his lap and noticed that the bulge in his pants had grown exponentially in the last few minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as my face flamed red.

"Don't be embarrassed love. It's not your fault that just looking at you makes me hard." He whispered.

My face grew even redder at his words, while my body heated further. I loved hearing him talk like that; it made me feel so wanted and desired.

I smiled at him and ran one of my fingers down the center of his muscular chest.

"Bella, don't." He said as he captured my wrist in his hand.

"Are you ordering me not to touch you Edward?" I asked and his eyes golden eyes darkened instantly.

"Yes Isabella, I am ordering you not to touch me right now." He said through clenched teeth.

"Hmmm, I like it when you get all dominant on me Edward." I informed him with a small smile on my face.

"We're home guys, so could you please get out of my car before you do something inappropriate in it?" Alice asked as Edward lifted me from his lap and then helped me out of the car.

The next thing I knew Edward had me thrown over his shoulder and was racing up the stairs towards his bedroom.

He dropped me on top of the bed, and then just stood to the side staring down at me.

"Well, aren't you going to let me help you out with your problem there?" I asked as I looked pointedly at the massive erection he was sporting behind the zipper of his jeans.

He growled low in his chest and ripped off the shirt he was wearing, sending the remains of it across the room.

"You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me Bella. It is taking all of my control right now to not just tear off your clothes and fuck you long and hard, until you can't walk for days." His voice was huskier than usual and the sound of it combined with his words had me creaming furiously, soaking my panties thoroughly.

"Edward…" I moaned, "I need you."

"Oh I need you to love, but I'm going to have a little fun first."

I stared up at him in horror, there was no way I would be able to handle his teasing right now.

"Edward please, I won't live through this if you plan on teasing me," I pleaded.

"Don't worry Bella, I promise you that you will live through it," he smirked.

"But…"

"But nothing, you are too tempting for words and I want to be able to savor every inch of you."

I groaned loudly, only my groan was not one based in pleasure, it was on of utter disappointment because I knew Edward was not going to make this easy for me.

"Now as much as I loved watching you put on your clothes, I am going to enjoy taking them off so much more," he purred as he climbed onto the bed beside me.

He ran his hands up and down my sides, teasing the sides of breasts as he went. I was dying for him to touch them, but I knew it would be futile to ask him. He brought his hands to my stomach and slowly began pushing my shirt upwards. With every new inch of skin revealed, he would bend down and lick the newly exposed area. By the time he reached the edge of my bra, I was squirming restlessly beneath his touch.

He flung my shirt the rest of the way off and it joined his ruined T-shirt landing somewhere on his bedroom floor. He began toying with the edges of my bra before he smiled at me and in one tug had my chest fully revealed to his gaze.

"Edward," I gasped, as his uncontrolled actions sent my desire for him through the roof.

"It was in my way," he stated simply.

He bent down and captured one of my engorged nipples into his mouth. He sucked lightly before carefully nipping it with his teeth.

"Oh god that feels so good, please Edward I need more," I begged.

"Uh-uh, we are just getting started," he smiled smugly before pulling away.

"I would like to try something we haven't done before, do you trust me?" He asked.

I really wasn't sure if I could take all of his torturous teasing, but I trusted him completely.

"Of course I trust you Edward, what would you like me to do?" I asked.

He smiled widely before going to his dresser and pulling a few scraps of cloth out.

"These are some silk scarves that Alice bought you awhile ago and I would like to see them put to use." He said as he walked back over to the bed.

"O-kay," I responded hesitantly. I was slightly nervous, but was extremely turned on by the thought of how he would be using those scarves.

He slipped one of the scarves around my wrist, and then brought it up to the headboard. He attached that wrist securely to it before doing the exact same thing to my other wrist. Our headboard was still broken, but apparently was still able to fulfill the requirements that Edward needed.

"Is that too tight Bella?" He asked with an expression of concern on his face.

"No Edward they feel just fine," I reassured him. Although I was hardly able to speak through my excitement at being tied up. I never thought I would be into this kind of thing, but I knew Edward wasn't going to hurt me and being completely at his mercy was such a turn on.

"Okay good, now I'm going to place this other scarf over your eyes like a blindfold okay?"

"Yes," I whispered again.

He placed the blindfold over my eyes, effectively preventing me from seeing anything. I felt his cool fingers on the back of my head as he tied the two ends together.

I felt the bed shift as Edward got up and my mind immediately began trying to determine what his next move would be. With my eyesight gone, my other senses became much more heightened, and I heard the distinct sound of clothes rustling and then falling to the floor, letting me know that Edward was now completely naked.

"I want you out of the rest of those clothes, now." Edward said right before I felt my jeans being taken off of my body, followed closely by the sound of cloth being torn as my panties also fell away.

"You look absolutely stunning tied to my bed, waiting for me to pleasure you. I'm not sure where to start first Bella. Should I take one of your nipples into my mouth and suck on it until it is a hard little pebble against my tongue or should I spread your thighs wide open and feast on the cream I can smell flowing from your body?" His erotic words made my entire body tingle with heated pleasure, and I was sure that if he touched me just once in the right place I would explode.

However, the thing I felt next was not what I was expecting and the feather light touch did nothing to assuage my growing need.

Edward was sweeping a feather of some sort all across my body; he twirled the end of it around my breasts, making them swell with the need for a firmer touch.

He then traced a line down the center of my body, dipping into my belly button making me giggle with the ticklish feeling.

"I see someone has a ticklish spot," he chuckled.

I couldn't think of anything to say back as he brushed the feather across the top of my thighs, they immediately fell open, eager for more.

I felt a ghost like touch on my clit and my hips automatically lifted up trying to keep the touch there. I whimpered when I felt him lift the feather away, but I felt him bring it back in the next second, sweeping it across the wet folds of my pussy.

"I need to taste you," he said as I felt his cold tongue plunge into my core.

"Edward!!" I screamed as he thrust his tongue in and out, while running the feather over my clit. It didn't take me long to fall over the edge and I yelled loudly as my body shuddered with the force of my orgasm.

Edward continued to lap up all of my juices as my body finally began to relax.

With the blindfold on I still was not able to see what was coming next and I screamed again as I felt Edward's cock thrust into me all the way to the hilt.

"EDWARD!!"

"Oh god Bella you feel so incredibly good, I love you so much."

"I love you too," I instinctively tried to wrap my arms around his neck so I could pull him closer to me, but the bonds around my wrists didn't allow me to move my arms at all.

"Edward, please take off the scarves so I can touch you."

He groaned and in the next second my hands were free. I immediately dug my hands into his hair and brought his face to mine, thrusting my tongue inside of his mouth.

"You taste incredible," he panted as he lifted his lips from mine. He placed them on my neck and stroked the veins there with the tip of his tongue.

He grabbed my ankles and placed them in the small of his back; with my legs wrapped around his waist, every thrust he made touched my G-spot and within a few seconds his movements threw my body into another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Oh Ed…ward," I wailed as I felt my body clamp down around his shaft.

"Bella," he yelled out a moment later as his own orgasm took hold.

He rolled off of me and pulled me into his embrace. I sighed contently until I realized something wasn't right.

"Edward I can't see," I screamed as panic set in.

He was silent for a moment before I heard him start to laugh hysterically.

"Edward, my being blind is not a laughing matter," I scowled.

In the net moment my vision cleared and I blinked rapidly until the image of Edward with a huge smile on his face appeared. I looked at his outstretched palm and noticed he was holding a piece of fabric. The scarf.

"Oh," I managed to squeak out before I pulled a pillow over my head.

"Don't be embarrassed love, its okay." Edward rubbed my back soothingly and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure.

He once again pulled me into his arms and I curled up against his side. I felt him place a finger under my chin and tilt my face upwards to meet his. He kissed me tenderly and traced my bottom lip with his tongue.

"I love you so much Isabella, you are my life."

"I love you too Edward, you are my soul," I smiled as I ran my tongue along his lower lip.

My stomach chose that moment to make its self known and I blushed lightly.

"I think it is way over time that we got you some food. Let's get dressed and go find you something to eat." Edward stated.

"Okay, I wonder what Alice has planned for tonight," I asked as I reluctantly crawled out of bed.

"I'm not sure, but I know it won't be anything as wonderful as spending time alone with you." He said as we both finished getting re-dressed. I just hoped whatever Alice had planned had nothing to do with playing Bella Barbie with me, I thought as we headed back downstairs to join the others. I also hoped whatever it was wouldn't be terribly embarrassing to me, of course whatever it was, was bound to involve at least one of those things.

"Oh and Edward," I said as reached the bottom step.

"Yes…"

"I think we both should give Alice a huge thank you for buying me those scarves. Although, I don't think she bought them with that use in mind," I winked as I entered the living room. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear.

"Oh, I plan on using those alot more in the future, and next time I will use five. I will tie your ankles to the bed also, so you will be lying spread eagle on top of my bed and you will be unable to move an inch." He smiled wickedly.

A shiver went through my body as the image he painted became clear in my mind. Yes, I was definitely going to have to thank Alice for those scarves.

**A/N – Okay since you guys did so well for the last chapter, this time I would like to get 66 reviews so that would be a total of 650. I know that you guys can do that because let's face it, you all are amazing!! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much to my beta heartsandroses, who shares a love of both chocolate and cheese with me. **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N – Thank you all so much for the reviews, you guys are AMAZING. First of all, I am so sorry for the delayed update, but my flash drive broke and I lost all of the chapters I had already written plus this one. I felt like crying lol. Second, several people have asked me what time period my story is in, and when I first started writing this I didn't really have one in mind. So, I decided that it is after graduation and after Edward has proposed to her; it's during the summer before their wedding and before Bella is supposed to be changed. I really hope everyone likes this chapter, now read and enjoy. **

Disclaimer - I am not Stephenie Meyer, so sadly I own none of these wonderful characters.

**Bella's POV**

When we walked into the living room, I saw that Emmett and Jasper were once again playing some sort of video game, while Alice and Rose sat on the couch reading fashion magazines. As soon as they noticed we were there, everyone's attention became focused on us. I saw them all smirk at the blush that was obviously staining my cheeks, I didn't know if it was because of the screams I am sure they heard from upstairs, or because they all had heard what Edward just said to me.

"So…Bella, did you and Edward have some nice alone time?" Rose asked innocently.

"Of course they did Rose, or were you somehow immune to their deafening screams," Emmett smiled broadly.

I buried my face into Edward's shirt and tried not to think about the fact that they had heard everything we had done.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled fiercely.

He swung me into his arms and carried me through the door leading to the kitchen.

When we stepped inside, he set me down on top of one of the counters, grabbed my face in between his hands and kissed me passionately.

His tongue thrust into my mouth and I moaned in response, all thoughts of embarrassment slipping from my mind. He pulled back slightly and stared at me with desire burning in his eyes.

"We should get you some food," he panted.

I still couldn't form a proper sentence, so I nodded my head in response.

Edward went over to the refrigerator and started pulling out items to make a sandwich.

I thought it was ridiculous to have a kitchen full of food when no one in this house but me ate any real food. I tried telling Edward and Esme this, but obviously neither one of them listened to me.

"Is a ham sandwich okay Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, that's fine." I told him, noticing the husky sound still in my voice. I cleared my throat and hopped down off of the counter.

Of course I stumbled and at once I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I would have helped you get off Bella," Edward breathed in my ear.

I tried to get air into my lungs, but it seemed as if my whole body was frozen. The rational pat of brain knew he was talking about helping me off of the counter, but I couldn't help thinking about what else it could mean. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but if Edward was within five feet of me all I could seem to think about was sex. And now that he had uttered those words, the image of Edward helping me get off was making me want to strip down and beg him to fuck me.

"Breathe Bella," he chuckled.

I sat down in one of the chairs and tried to get my brain back to a functioning level.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked with a look of concern on his face, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide underneath.

"Y-yes I'm fine, I was just thinking." I stammered.

"About what," he asked as he placed a delicious looking sandwich in front of me. I looked up to meet his gaze and was instantly mesmerized by the swirling gold color of his eyes.

"Uh, nothing of importance," I murmured. I quickly picked up my sandwich and began eating it in a vain attempt to keep him from asking me more about my thoughts.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Bella," he whispered in my ear. His cool breath across my skin caused goose bumps to rise and anticipation to shoot straight down into my core.

"I'm sure," I answered hastily.

"Well if you're sure love," he answered. I saw his eyes twinkle with amusement and realized that he knew exactly what I had been thinking about. It was so unfair how he could make me feel by just looking at me. When I finished my sandwich, Edward cleared my plate within seconds and sat down beside me. He began stroking my cheek with his fingers and I decided for once I wanted to throw him off guard.

"Edward, do you really want to know what I was thinking?" I whispered.

"I always want to know what you are thinking Bella," he whispered back.

I leaned into his ear, tried to not let my embarrassment show on my face and told him exactly what I had been thinking about earlier.

"I was thinking about how I wanted to take off our clothes, get back on the counter, and offer you lunch." I quickly headed back towards the living room, but not before seeing the shocked expression on Edward's face.

As I sat down on the couch beside Alice, I attempted not to think about what I had just said to Edward.

"Hey Bella, where's Eddie?" Emmett asked as he noticed Edward hadn't come back in with me.

"I think he's going to be a few more moments," Alice giggled quietly.

Emmett just shrugged and turned his attention back to the video game him and Jasper were playing.

As always Alice was right, and within a couple of minutes Edward appeared in the doorway. He came over and sat down on the other side of me, pulling me in close so I was practically draped over his body.

"You are so going to pay for that later Isabella," he said as he sucked my earlobe into his cold mouth. I stifled the moan rising up my throat as he gently lapped at it with his tongue. When he was finished he pulled back and blew cool air across my wet flesh, causing my whole body to shiver.

"Everything okay over there Bella," Rose questioned with a little smile on her face.

"Just fine," I mumbled.

I tried pulling away a little, but Edward held me firmly against his chest

"You're not going anywhere Bella, especially after that little stunt you pulled in the kitchen," he chuckled quietly.

"What stunt?" I questioned in a contrived innocent voice.

"Hmmm, let's talk about it later when we have some privacy," he winked.

I sighed and relaxed fully into his arms, there was no point in denying him anything anyway.

"Well, now that Edward and Bella have taken a few moments out of their active sex life to grace us with their presence, I think we should talk about our plans for this evening." Alice announced enthusiastically while bouncing up and down on the couch.

Jasper paused the video game and turned around to focus all of his attention on his bouncy wife.

"Alice, I think if you want to keep your plans for this evening you should stop moving right this instant." Jasper growled lowly while staring at his wife's chest.

Alice immediately stopped moving and gaped at her husband. I got the feeling that if she could, she would be blushing worse than I ever had.

We all burst out laughing and watched as Alice slowly composed herself until her eyes glinted with a small amount of anger.

"I just had a vision Jazz," she smirked. "It was of one of you that involved many, many cold and lonely nights." She grinned evilly as Jasper's face went from smug to desperate within seconds.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I got interrupted," she said as she glared at Jasper, "I thought we could all go out dancing tonight at this new club in Seattle."

I groaned loudly as I thought of all the embarrassing things that were bound to happen to me if I went.

"Do I have to go Alice? Think of all the poor people I would inevitably end up injuring if I went. Not to mention the damage I could do to myself if I tried to dance in a crowd of people." I tried pleading with her to see my point, but I could tell by the look on her face that I had no choice but to go.

"Of course you have to go Bella," she sighed. "Besides I already bought us outfits."

"Ali-ce," I groaned

I turned my head around and pleaded Edward with my eyes to offer me some assistance against Alice, who was about to make me sit through two hours of makeover Bella.

Edward lifted his head and looked at Alice with a wide smile on his face.

"I can't wait to see what you put her in Alice, she's all yours." He said as he released his arms from around my waist.

"But…"

"Payback Bella, payback," he whispered as he joined Emmett and Jasper on the floor.

Alice squealed, picked me up and ran to her bedroom. She sat me down in front of her dresser and once again Rosalie appeared to join in on my torture.

"I found us the perfect clubbing outfits and Bella I think you are going to like this one," she practically screamed.

I highly doubted that, but I would at least try to be open minded. They set about doing my hair and makeup and finally after what seemed like hours they finished. My eye shadow was done in smoky, black colors that seemed to make my plain brown eyes more vivid, while the clear gloss managed to plump up my lips.

They had mussed and curled my hair so it looked a little wild, but I had to admit that it also looked incredibly sexy. Almost like sex hair, I thought dimly.

"Now for our outfits," Alice squealed again.

Rosalie followed Alice into her closet and when they came back out, they both looked flawless as always. Alice's dress was navy and gold and seemed to suit her personality perfectly. Rosalie's outfit was a solid gold sequined dress that somehow made her look even more stunning. When Alice held up the dress she had bought for me, I stared at it in absolute horror.

"Alice, there is no way I am leaving this house in that…that thing," I gasped.

"Yes you will and you will look incredible in it, now please just try it on," she begged.

She looked at me with wide, puppy dog eyes and I nodded my head in defeat.

"You give in way too easily Bella," Rose said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Well you know there isn't a point in arguing with her," I said with a smile.

I reluctantly grabbed the dress and put it on.

"Wow Bella you look…" Rose started to say.

"Hot," Alice finished for her.

I turned around to look in the mirror and sucked in a surprised breath at my reflection. The dress was made of multi-colored blue, gold, and pink sequins and fell way above the level of my knees. What shocked me the most was how it showed of my curves and flowed around my body with every move I made. I absolutely loved it and turned around to hug my sisters.

"Thank you guys so much, I love it."

"I know," Alice said proudly.

"Okay girls let's go downstairs and meet the guys. Although, I think Edward may not let Bella out of the house," Rose snickered.

I slipped on some gold, flat sandals and followed after my sisters. I couldn't wait to see what Edward really did think about the dress, maybe he really wouldn't let me go out, I smiled wickedly.

**A/N I hope you all liked this one, it was really just a set up for the upcoming chapters. Which I am really excited about, I think they will be very fun and interesting. Okay, because you know you all are the best reviewers in the world I would love to get 75 reviews for the next chapter (so then I would have a total of 725 YAY!!) and the moment that happens, I will post again immediately. Thank you again to my phenomenal beta heartsandroses, who makes me laugh constantly with our random and sometimes weird conversations. **

**A/N # 2 The pictures of their clubbing dressess are on my profile if you want to see them.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N – I am utterly shocked at how many reviews I got yesterday. I was not expecting to get over 75 in one day, and I have had to type my fingers to the bone to get this finished today lol. Every single one of you is amazing, and I want to thank you for reading my story. **

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, so none of these characters are mine.

**Bella's POV**

I carefully made my way downstairs, because the last thing I wanted to do was injure myself before we even got there. As I stepped off the bottom step, Edward turned around to face me and I saw his eyes widen with surprise, then darken in arousal. He was by my side in an instant and shot a glare at Alice.

"Why would you even buy this for her Alice? You know I am not letting her go to a club full of horny, adolescent boys wearing this tiny scrap of clothing." Edward practically growled at his sister.

"Edward my dear brother, Bella is her own person, you do not own her," Alice responded innocently while batting her eyelashes.

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all tried to hold in their laughter, while I just watched Edward to see what he would do.

"Like hell I don't," he said through clenched teeth as he backed me up into the wall. Before I could voice any sort of protest, Edward's cold tongue was pressing into my mouth begging for entrance. In that moment, I forgot all about the fact that our siblings were in the room with us watching our every move. His tongue tangled with mine gently and I let out a small moan. He brought his body closer to mine and I could feel his erection growing behind his jeans. He slipped a leg between my thighs and my dress rode up even higher on my legs, but I couldn't seem to focus on it long enough to fix it. Edward consumed my thoughts and made my body go up in flames. I was just about to rip off his shirt, when Emmett's booming voice penetrated my lust fogged brain.

"Damn, it looks like Eddie here is about to take Bella against the wall. It's like free live porn," Emmett announced loudly.

Edward gave me one last lingering kiss before tucking me under his arm. I turned my face closer into his side, so I could hide my now scarlet face.

"Don't say another word Emmett," Edward growled menacingly.

Emmett just snorted, grabbed Rosalie's hand and walked out to his jeep.

"Well that was quite a show," Jasper chuckled.

"Yes, well I think I proved my point," Edward said with a smug smile on his face.

I tried to regain some of my dignity by pulling the dress back down the few inches it had ridden up. When I finished I looked up to see that Edward's gaze was fixed on the exposed skin of my upper thighs.

"I think the only think you proved Edward, is that Bella looks really hot in that dress." Alice laughed as she practically danced out the front door, followed by a still chuckling Jasper.

Edward sighed and entwined his fingers with mine as we headed outside. I was surprised to find everyone else gone and I looked over at Edward curiously.

"I thought we were all going to go together," I asked him with a slight husky tone still in my voice.

"Alice thought it would be better if we took separate cars in case someone wanted to leave early," he said as he opened the door to the Volvo for me.

I climbed in and watched Edward's eyes literally glow as he stared at my bare legs.

"What," I mumbled. "You've seen them before."

The more he stared, the redder my face got, and if he continued for much longer, I was positive it would stay that red forever.

"Would you please just get in the car Edward?" I asked. He shook his head slightly and in mere seconds we were on our way.

"Bella my love, you look absolutely stunning in that dress," he said as he slid me a sideways glance.

"Really? Because I thought it was more of a 'Please fuck me, I want you' dress, than stunning," I attempted to say casually.

The car swerved sharply to the right for a brief moment, and it was the first time that I had ever known Edward to make a mistake driving. I was really enjoying being able to throw him of guard and wondered briefly what else I could to unnerve him.

"You need to behave Bella, because I am one second away from turning this car around and going back home. And once we get home, I plan on stripping you of that ridiculous excuse for a dress and fucking you silly. Do you understand me baby?" He asked in a rough, muted voice.

I shivered as the commanding tone of his voice combined with the erotic words he had spoken, sent a sexual thrill throughout my body.

"I asked you a question my love, do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked me again.

"Yes," I managed to whisper. A part of me wanted to say no and have him take me home and do exactly what he had just promised he would. However, I really wanted to see how far I could push Edward before he cracked, and if I was being honest with myself I was hoping I could tease him enough at the club, so he couldn't wait until we got home. I hadn't admitted it to him yet, but one of my secret fantasies was to have sex with him in a car. So tonight I planned on trying to seduce him until he had no choice but to fulfill my fantasy. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I jumped slightly when Edward placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We're here Bella," he said as he leaned over to unbuckle my seatbelt.

When the buckle was released he pulled me closer and lightly nuzzled the sensitive shell of my ear.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Mmm, yes my sweet Bella?" He asked as he began licking my ear softly.

"We…we need to go find…Alice," I breathed, as I tried to force air into my lungs.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go back home, we would have the house all to ourselves?" He asked me as his lips hovered above mine.

I was about to tell him okay, when my door suddenly opened revealing a very impatient looking Alice.

"Come on let's go Edward, you go without sex for a few hours its not as if it's going to kill you," she teased as she helped me out of the car.

As I looked over at the club, I noticed that the line to get in was somewhere around two blocks long.

"How long is it going to take to get in there," I asked them both.

"We don't have to wait in line Bella," Alice said with a look of horror on her face.

"We're vampires Bella, we get what we want remember," Edward chuckled as he put his arm around my waist.

Rose, Emmett, and Jasper suddenly appeared and we all made our way towards the club's entrance.

"Are you on the list," the man at the door asked as we approached.

"We don't need to be on the list," Alice chirped.

The bouncer was probably about to refuse us when he finally looked up. His gaze scanned our group and a dazed expression entered his eyes. The poor man had no idea what had hit him, I however knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Oh yes…umm…of course you don't need to be on the…umm…list," he stuttered as he motioned us in.

I followed along beside Edward and as I passed through I noticed the guy look me over then wink, I couldn't believe he had actually just winked at me. I stumbled a little and fell into Edward's back. He turned around and steadied me in his arms.

"You okay love?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I mumbled.

"I think that creepy guy at the door freaked her out," Rose laughed.

Edward's head swung to the front of the club and his eyes narrowed.

"What did he do?" He asked me through clenched teeth.

"Nothing Edward, he just winked at me that's all," I reassured him.

"I don't want him to even look at you," he muttered as he steered us to a table in the back.

I barely heard him over the pounding beat of the music, so I just nodded and sat down beside Alice.

"Come on Rose let's go get our groove on," Emmett yelled.

"Emmett could you please never say that again," Rosalie responded in an irritated voice, but got up to follow her husband anyway.

"Let's go too Jazzy, I love this song," Alice said as she leaped up from her seat.

Jasper shook his head slightly and spun Alice out onto the dance floor.

"Do you want to wait a few minutes before we join them?" Edward asked as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Yes please."

I took a look around and tried to observe how everyone was dancing. Maybe I could pick up a few easy moves and lessen the amount of embarrassment I went through tonight.

I noticed that most people were just grinding against each other and in some cases it looked like they were practically having sex. Well, I thought, Edward and I can certainly do that really well.

"Okay I'm ready to give it a try," I announced as I jumped off of Edward's lap.

"Slow down Bella," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

As we stepped out on the dance floor, I thought back to the way I had seen the other girls dancing and slowly moved my hips against Edward.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward choked.

I turned around and wound my arms around his neck, pulling my body against his fully.

"Dancing," I whispered in his ear.

I heard him groan as he started to move his hips against mine. We moved slowly and sensuously and all I could think about was how much better it would be if we were naked. Edward must have been having the same thoughts, because I felt his hands slide down my waist and grab my ass firmly.

"Edward," I moaned as he lifted me slightly. Our bodies were now perfectly aligned and I could feel his cock throbbing beneath his jeans. My dress did nothing to hide the fact that my nipples were standing straight out and I was almost positive Edward could smell my desire for him.

After a few more songs, he placed my feet back firmly back on the floor and looked at me with fire raging in his eyes.

The music changed abruptly into a soft, slow song and I reached up to place my palm on Edward's cheek. He smiled down at me and I placed my head on his shoulder. He hummed the song softly in my ear and I could feel myself getting dizzy with all the emotions I was feeling. I loved him so much, but right now all I wanted to do was strip him naked and have my way with him.

"You are utterly the most beautiful, amazing woman in all of existence my angel," he whispered in my ear as the song ended.

"I love you with all my heart and soul Edward," I whispered back.

"Would you like to go sit down for a bit," he questioned.

I nodded my head yes and let him lead me back to the table. I knew I needed to find some way to tease him without letting myself get distracted by his presence. I started to form a plan when I remembered seeing something in a movie once, and wondered if I had the courage to do that. I looked over at Edward and decided that yes, yes I could do it for him. So with Edward in mind, I got up slowly and stood before him. I began moving my body to the beat of the music and watched as Edward grabbed a hold of the sides of his chair.

"What are you doing Bella?" He growled.

I straddled his waist and whispered, "I'm giving you a lap dance".

**A/N – Okay I really hope everyone liked this chapter and I promise the next chapter will have a lemon in it. This time I am asking for 116 reviews, so maybe I will have a couple of days to type the next chapter lol (Then I would have a total of 860, which is just so exciting !!) if I do get 116 then I will update around 6 in the morning Monday and once again thank you to everyone who reviews, you are truly fantastic. Thank you again to the amazing heartsandroses for being my beta and my friend. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N – To all of my reviewers, I want to say thank you so much. All of the positive responses to my story make me want to keep writing, and I hope everyone likes this chapter. It gets pretty graphic, so I just wanted to give you a little warning.**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore these fabulous characters are not mine.

**Bella's POV**

As I informed Edward what I was planning to do, I felt more than heard the low growl that reverberated through his chest.

"Bella, I really do not think this is a good idea," he whispered darkly.

"Well I do," I said as I got off of his lap to stand before him again.

The bass of the music increased and I felt my body begin to sway to the beat. I started spinning around in slow circles, running my hands all along the sides of my body as I went. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through my veins, picturing Edward's hands caressing me instead of my own. With every move I made, the dress slid slowly against my skin, causing my nipples to tighten in arousal. I opened my eyes and was pleased to find Edward sitting ramrod straight in his chair, uncontrolled desire blazing in his golden eyes. Seeing an edginess to his otherwise unruffled personality made me feel strong, confident, and in control.

I ran my fingers through my hair and then slid them down to caress my breasts. I briefly rolled my taut nipples between my fingers, causing my whole body to shiver in pleasure.

Edward groaned and reached up to pull me closer to him. I dropped my hands and backed away a little, shaking my head no.

"No touching Edward," I whispered.

"That's not fair," he pouted.

"I can stop if you would prefer," I grinned.

"Don't. Don't stop. I'll..." He visibly swallowed. "Just don't stop."

I placed my palms on his knees and applied pressure so he would know I wanted him to spread them apart. He granted my silent request and I stepped in between his legs. I turned around so I was facing away from him and began to grind my ass against his hard erection. I would dip down slightly, and then rub along his rigid length as I straightened.

I looped my arm around his neck and ran my fingernails along his scalp, earning a very loud purr from Edward.

I shimmied out of his embrace and the moment he could, Edward clamped his legs together. I chuckled at the gesture and just straddled his waist once more. I started gyrating my hips to the steady pulse of the music and saw Edward tighten his hand on the chair, but to his credit he made to move to touch me. As I continued my movements, I could feel Edward's cock pulsing against my wet center, even from behind the constricting fabric of his jeans.

Trembling with a fiery need, I reached out and popped open the top three buttons of Edward's dress shirt. I ran my fingertips along his collarbone before flicking his nipple lightly. His hips bucked upward automatically and I felt my pussy clench in need. This was not going the way I had planned, I groaned internally. My entire body was enflamed with want and Edward was the only one who could alleviate my ache.

I arched forward and took his earlobe into my mouth. I sucked on it lightly before nipping it gently with my teeth.

"Oh god Bella, you have no idea how good that feels. Please love, let me touch you. I need to touch you," his rough voice pleaded with me.

I groaned and nodded my head yes before dropping it to his shoulder.

I felt his cool hands encircle my ankles and then pull on them until they were wrapped all the way around his waist. I kept rocking my body against his in tune with the song that was playing and as the beat started to move faster, so did I.

"Bella, oh god Bella," Edward groaned when I started licking the smooth skin of his jaw and neck.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and gave it a little tug, bringing my lips up to his. He swept his tongue into my mouth and ran it along the edge of my teeth, making me tremble with need. He tasted so sweet, like sugar, and I craved more of it every time

The hand that was still on my leg traveled upwards until it was under my dress, cupping my bare ass. The only form of underwear I had on was a blue thong; Alice had said it was unacceptable to have a panty line when I was wearing this dress, so I had reluctantly chosen this one. When Edward found this out, he hissed out a breath, making me extremely glad that I'd listened to Alice yet again.

He tore his mouth away from mine and growled low in his throat as his hand began to massage my exposed skin. I placed my hand back on his chest and beneath my fingers I felt his nipples harden. I lowered my mouth and teased my tongue around the raised points as I continued to rub myself against his groin.

All of a sudden I felt Edward grab my waist, ceasing my movements. 'Bella," he warned.

His eyes were dark, dangerous, and alight with a hunger I had never seen before. I leaned forward and nipped his bottom lip in response. I figured that this had gone beyond teasing and I could sense that I wouldn't be able to stop him for much longer. So I slid my hands to his waist and unbuttoned his pants. His cock throbbed through his boxers, and Edward groaned when I pushed the material aside and freed him.

"Damn it. I want to fuck you hard, fast and deep. Don't you want to feel me pumping into you Bella?" He rasped.

Fire pooled between my legs, oh yes I wanted that very much so, but I wasn't done quite yet.

"Soon," I answered; my breath coming out heavy and uneven.

I tunneled my fingers into his hair. "Take my nipples into your mouth, Edward."

His body tensed. "Do you want me to suck them?"

I nodded. "Yes, please suck them through my dress, hard."

Edward complied, drawing first one sensitive peak into his mouth and then the other. His tongue laved and his teeth nibbled before he sucked them into his hot, greedy mouth. Keeping his mouth trained on my breasts, his hands cupped my bottom again, kneading as I continued to slide along his rock-hard length with only the scrap of lace separating us.

I couldn't take not touching him anymore, so I reached down and wrapped my palm around his dick. I used my thumb to spread his moisture around the tip before gliding my hand up and down.

"Ah, damn. That feels fucking good," Edward murmured. "I can't wait to be inside you sweetheart, it's like your tight pussy was made just for me."

My body started to thrum and a warm ache built between my legs; already I could feel how wet I was and I imagined him sinking his swollen cock deep inside me.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward cursed, as I pumped my hand faster.

I knew he was very close to orgasm and I pushed ruthlessly on; nearing delirium from the pleasure of it. I groaned when Edward slid his hand between my legs, ripped my underwear off and shoved his fingers into my hot, quivering folds.

"Yes, baby, yes," he hissed, sliding his thumb along my slick center, finding my pulsing clit. I had been on edge the entire night and with that one touch my body tensed and I came in an almost violent wave. Edward caught my moans with his mouth and jolted up a few seconds later as his release spilled over my hand.

I collapsed against his chest and tried to get my breathing under control.

"Oh no Isabella, I'm not finished with you yet."

"What…," I gasped as I felt him thrust his still hard cock into my wet core.

"It wasn't nice of you to tease me all night," he whispered as he caught my lips with his. He kissed me so passionately, that I was sure I would faint at any moment.

"Edward someone is going to see us," I said as he trailed his mouth down my neck.

"No one is going to catch us and besides they can't tell what we are really doing. To an outside observer it would appear as if you were giving me one hell of a good a lap dance," he chuckled.

He grabbed onto my hips and set up a rocking motion that had me tumbling towards release once more.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck trying to anchor myself to something as my orgasm rushed throughout my body. I felt my inner walls tighten around his shaft and I bit into Edward's shoulder to stifle my cries of pleasure.

Two more thrusts later and Edward followed me into bliss. He leaned his head into my hair and moaned so loudly I was afraid someone might hear it.

When both of our bodies stopped quaking with pleasurable aftershocks, he slowly lifted me off of his lap and into the chair beside him.

"Bella that was…it was…just wow," he muttered.

"That was not what had intended when I started the lap dance," I laughed breathlessly.

"Whatever you say my sexy, deviant Bella," he said as he brushed the sweaty strands of hair off my forehead.

I looked at him sideways and sent him what I hoped was an exasperated glare.

He just smiled that dazzling smile of his and brought me closer to his side.

"I love you so much my angel," he said as he leaned down and kissed my lips slightly.

"And I love you," I said as I pushed my lips harder against his.

"I cannot believe it; Eddie the prude just had sex in the back of a crowded dance club with his fiancé."

Edward and I both groaned and turned to face a smiling Emmett.

"What do you want Emmett," Edward grumbled.

"Well I was just coming over to see if Bella has had any accidents yet," he announced as his smile grew impossibly wider.

"No Emmett, no accidents," I told him rather proudly.

"Well maybe you didn't, but it seems as if Edward did," he snorted.

I looked over at Edward curiously, only to find the same expression I had mirrored on his face. Then comprehension crossed his features and he looked at me sheepishly. I was still completely confused until Alice ran over to the table, a murderous look on her face.

"You ruined her dress, how could you do that Edward?" She asked accusingly.

"Well I didn't mean to and really it's all Bella's fault for being so irresistible," he complained.

Rosalie and Jasper came up to the table and looked over at me to see what everyone was talking about.

"Edward, that is just sad," Rose laughed

"Come on man, have a little control," Jasper chortled.

I knew for a fact that Edward would be blushing uncontrollably right now if he could. I reached up and pulled his face towards mine.

"It's okay Edward; I would trade ruining my dress for that any day," I reassured him.

He turned his head to the side and kissed the center of my palm.

"Fine, come on Bella let's go to the bathroom," Alice sighed.

I stood up slowly, because I wasn't sure how steady my legs were, and kissed Edward briefly. "I'll be right back," I said as I followed Alice and Rose to the ladies restroom.

As soon as we entered Alice ran over and wet some paper towels, while Rosalie pulled me over to the sink. I glanced over at the mirror and cringed as I took in my appearance. My hair definitely looked like sex hair now, with strands sticking out all over the place. I looked down at my new dress and sure enough right in the middle was a huge white stain.

"I don't think that water and soap is going to get this out Alice," I said.

"No, but it will make it less noticeable," she said as she began scrubbing away at the spot.

"I still can't believe you got Edward to come all over you dress," Rose said with a grin big enough to match Emmett's.

My eyes widened at her statement a second before I doubled over in laughter. Alice and Rose joined in until I had tears streaming down my face. When we had composed ourselves, Alice threw away the paper towel, examined her work, and nodded her head in approval. The stain was barely visible now and I was once again in awe of my sisters many talents. Before we left they touched up my hair and makeup, so when I exited the bathroom I looked halfway decent.

When I reached our table, I flopped down into Edward's lap and smiled brightly.

"All better my love," he asked as he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Yes," I giggled.

"Would you like for me to grab you a water," he asked a moment later.

"I would love that, thank you," I said as he stood up and sat me in his chair.

"Don't move," he commanded before maneuvering himself over to the bar.

I noticed that our siblings were back on the dance floor and smiled at the way Emmett was flailing his arms about. I had no doubt that he was doing it as a way to draw attention to himself, and of course it worked perfectly.

I felt someone sit down beside me and began to speak.

"I was wondering what took you so long…Oh Mike," I exclaimed as I looked over to see Mike's face instead of Edward's.

"Hey Bella, I didn't expect to see you here," he said in what I was sure was supposed to be a charming voice.

"Yes, well Edward brought me," I replied lamely. I really didn't want to talk to him and I looked around desperately, trying to find Edward.

"If you're looking for your fiancé," he said bitterly, "then you should probably look over there." I turned to look where he was pointing and gasped in shock and betrayal as I saw Edward kissing Jessica.

**A/N – I truly hope everyone enjoyed this and my goal for this chapter is to get 100 reviews, I know you all can do it, I believe in your awesomeness lol (So that would be a total of 948!!). I would like to thank my Beta heartsandroses, you are amazing but you already knew that. And I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my precious, you know who you are, I love you. **


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N – You guys are the most amazing readers ever and I love you. I know some people were a little upset over Jessica, but come on there is no way Edward would willingly kiss that skank lol I just needed to add a little drama. Now read and enjoy.**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore none of the remarkable and fascinating characters mentioned below belong to me.

**Bella's POV**

The shock of seeing Edward and Jessica kissing faded rather quickly, however irritation soon took its place. I knew Edward would never cheat on me and especially with her, so that had to mean Jessica threw herself at him I was getting sick and tired of having her contantly trying to steal my fiancé, not that she could, but it was starting to make me angry. After half a second, I saw Edward push her away with just enough force to make her stumble backwards. She quickly composed herself and began running her fingers up and down his forearm in another attempt to gain his attention. That girl had some nerve to keep coming on to him when he was obviously not interested, in fact he looked quite angry. I couldn't help the little giggle that came out of my mouth at his expression; he just looked so helpless and distressed.

"Are you okay Bella," Mike asked with fake concern.

I turned my head back around and grimaced; I had forgotten he was there.

"Yes Mike I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I answered him tersely.

"Are you sure, because it must hurt seeing your fiancé kissing another girl," he commented.

"Actually I think…," I started to tell him that I knew Jessica had been the one to initiate that kiss, but then I thought I might have a little fun first.

"You're right Mike, I cannot believe he would do that to me," I pouted.

I felt his hand cover mine and I tried not to shudder in revulsion.

"It's okay Bella there are much better guys out there for you than _Edward Cullen_," he sneered Edward's name as he smiled at me. I fought the urge to snort at his comment, as if there could ever be anyone better than Edward.

"You're right Mike, I just wish I could make him jealous too," I sighed dramatically.

"Maybe there is Bella, how about you dance with me and we can show him who you really belong with," he proposed eagerly.

I knew Edward would be a tad upset with me later for the stunt I was about to pull, but I couldn't resist. It was the perfect opportunity to prove to Jessica who Edward really desired and at the same time it would show Mike once and for all that Edward was the only one for me.

"That sounds like a great idea Mike," I responded enthusiastically.

"Excellent," he said as he started to pull me up from my seat.

I purposefully didn't look over at Edward as I followed Mike out onto the dance floor.

A fast paced techno song was playing and I just prayed I didn't end up falling on my face; that would really ruin the whole outcome of my plan.

I felt Mike's scrawny arm wind itself around my waist as he pulled me closer to his side.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm an excellent dancer and I won't let you embarrass yourself," he yelled over the music.

Once we reached the farthest corner of the floor he thankfully removed his arm and began to dance, if what he was doing could be called dancing. It looked more like he was having a seizure and in need of medical attention. I tried very hard not to break out in hysterical laughter, so I turned my back to him and began swaying my hips lightly.

When the song changed Mike grabbed my hips and spun me back around to face him, as his hands began traveling downward towards my butt, I heard a very low growl come from behind me. It was about damn time he showed up, I cursed in my head. Before I could even form another thought, Edward turned me towards him and pressed his lips to mine. This was no gentle kiss, this was a claiming, and it was one I was all too willing to accept. His ice cold tongue invaded my mouth without permission and I sucked on it eagerly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought myself closer to his body, my nipples poking into his muscular chest. With a pleased groan, Edward grabbed my ass and lifted me against him until his cock was pressed up against my core. I tore my mouth away from his for a few seconds so I could breathe before bending my head and nipping the smooth column of his throat.

I knew that at any moment my dress was going to ride up and expose my naked flesh, I guess Edward realized the same thing and backed me up against the wall beside us. He slid his hands down to my upper thighs and lifted them until they were locked around his torso.

"Edward," I moaned as I felt his jean covered cock rub against my bare pussy. Edward had torn my thong off of me earlier, so now the rough denim slid against my wet flesh making me tremble with desire.

I brought my hands up and threaded them through his silky hair. He rotated his hips against me and I almost fell over the edge right then, I let out a quit cry and gripped his hair harder. He lowered his mouth to my shoulder blade and sucked hard, leaving his mark on me. When he lifted his head he blew his cool breath over my wet skin and just like that I came. He caught my shout of pleasure with his mouth and stroked my tongue with his, by the time he was finished my head was spinning. I gulped in harsh breaths of air as he slowly lowered my feet back to the floor. He gave me a tiny smirk before I saw his eyes darken in fury. He glanced over at Mike, who had not moved an inch since Edward appeared, and stared menacingly.

"Mine," he snarled. "Bella is my fiancé and you are to never touch her again, do you understand me Newton?"

"Y-yes," Mike stammered.

"Good and I don't want you to even think about her from now on, is that also clear?" Edward asked with a calmer tone this time.

"Y-yes," Mike answered again.

Edward just looked at him for a few more seconds, letting his warning sink in fully, before picking me up and heading for the entrance. I giggled and waved back at a still terrified looking Mike. I almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Wait Edward," I said breathlessly as I noticed he wasn't going to stop before we got outside.

He raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and looked down at me expectantly. I stroked his jawline with my fingertips as I explained the reason for my hesitation.

"We need to tell the others that we are leaving first, so they don't get worried." I figured Alice would see that we had left, but we both knew she would want to know why we were leaving first. He nodded briefly and set me down by the front door.

"Do. Not. Move." He demanded and fire licked over my body at the command in his voice.

I slumped against the wall and resigned myself to waiting patiently for him to return. I closed my eyes and started replaying all of the events that had transpired over the evening. As the images flashed inside my head, I began o grow wet and needy. I opened my eyes to search out Edward when I noticed Jessica making her way over to me. I straightened up and plastered a fake friendly smile on my face.

"Hey Jess," I said when she reached me.

"Hey Bella I wanted to apologize for earlier," she told me. I was speechless, she actually wanted to say she was sorry for her actions. Maybe I had misjudged her, and she wasn't such a bad person.

"That's…" I started to tell her it was okay, but she kept on talking. Maybe she hadn't changed a bit, I frowned.

"Although it isn't my fault, I can't help it that Edward finds me so incredibly irresistible and honestly I'm the better choice for him anyway."

I felt my mouth drop open at her statement and I realized she must not have witnessed what had just occurred on the dance floor.

"Jessica," I began in a very low, even voice. " Edward does not want you, has never wanted you, and will never want you. We are getting married in a few months and I really wish you would stop hitting on him and just act like my friend for once," I said as nicely as I possibly could.

She opened her mouth to say something else when I felt two cold arms wrap around me. She looked up at Edward's face, then back down to mine before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," she responded and walked away. I just sighed and focused all of my attention on Edward

"Are you ready to leave now love," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I shook my head yes and we walked out of the club and into the fresh night air. I inhaled deeply and let out all of the tension that had gathered during my confrontation with Jessica.

Edward laced his fingers with mine and together we walked back to the Volvo. As we reached the passenger side of the car, I suddenly found myself pinned against my door.

"Edward what are you doing," I panted.

His arms were on either side of my head, effectively blocking any escape route.

"I wanted you to explain to me why you let that vile Mike Newton put his hands on you," he said in a low raspy voice that caused my nerve endings to tingle with pleasure.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't let him touch me and I wanted him to know exactly who I belonged to," I whispered huskily.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked as he brushed his lips across mine.

"Yes," I lied.

His eyes twinkled with desire and amusement as he said, "Liar".

He pressed himself more firmly against me and I whimpered in need.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea what kind of effect you have on me," he growled.

I looked down at the massive bulge in his pants. "I think I have an idea," I smiled.

"Home." Was all he said before he opened my door and buckled me in.

In a flash, he was sitting next to me and pulling out of the parking lot. As we turned on to the highway, I knew it was now or never if I wanted my fantasy to come true. I gathered my courage and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Bella put your seatbelt back on before we have an accident."

I said nothing in reply; I just reached out and placed my hand over his rock hard erection.

"I want to take care of this first," I whispered.

"I'm driving Bella," he choked out.

"I know that," I said as I slowly unzipped his zipper. "That's the whole point."

**A/N – Well there it is and I hope everyone liked this chapter, the car lemon is coming up soon. I got over 100 reviews for the last chapter so I would really love to get 100 for this one too (That would be 1066, and that's over the thousand mark whoo-hoo!!). I thought about doing this chapter in Edward's point of view, but I wasn't sure if people wanted to read it. So if you would like me to write it from his perspective just let me know, I may just do it anyway lol. Thank you again to heartsandroses for being my beta, you already know you're amazing so I'm not going to say it again. And again I would like to dedicate this to my precious who gives me all of my inspiration, I love you. **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N – Once again I am amazed at all of the wonderful reviews I have received. Thank you so much, they mean the world to me. **

Disclaimer – Unfortunately I am not the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer, so none of the fantastic characters below belong to me.

**Edward's POV**

It took every ounce of willpower I had to keep the car from running off the road as I felt Bella unzip my jeans and move over to the middle of the seat. I breathed in deeply through my nose in an attempt to calm myself, but that only made matters worse. The mouthwatering smell of Bella's desire washed over me in an intense wave and I shook slightly with the pleasure of it. As her scent continued to fill every one of my senses, all I could think about doing was pulling the car over, burying my head in between her legs, and tasting every inch of her sweet pussy. If I waited just a little bit longer, I could spread her out over our bed and ravish her properly, I kept reminding myself.

"Bella, this is not a very safe idea," I said in a very strained voice. She seemed to sense my internal struggle and reached inside my pants to grasp my aching shaft. She brought it out of the confines of my jeans and began pumping her hand up and down slowly. At that point I was too far gone to object and I knew it wouldn't be much longer until I begged her for more.

"You won't let anything happen to me Edward, I trust you." She whispered as she quickly flicked the tip of her tongue over the throbbing head of my cock. She then blew hot air over the moisture she had just left behind and I closed my eyes briefly, savoring the sensation.

"Mmmm I love how you feel in my mouth Edward," she whispered seductively. "Can I taste you?" She asked as she blinked her eyes innocently at me. She didn't wait for my reply, she just leaned forward and teased the head of my cock once again. She scraped her teeth down the side of shaft, before following the same path with her fiery tongue. She brought one hand up and feathered her fingers across my sensitive balls until I thought I would die from the feeling. Then she smiled up at me and opened her mouth wide.

I let out a low growl, and watched in heated anticipation as she sucked the entire crown into her hot mouth.

"Oh god Bella," I hissed as my hips unconsciously bucked upward.

I gripped the steering wheel so tightly that I heard a small crack and knew I had no choice but to get off of the highway. As Bella took more of my length down her throat, I frantically searched for the next possible exit.

I sighed in relief as I spotted an exit about a mile away, however that was short lived as Bella began to hum, causing vibrations to shoot up the length of my hard erection.

When she did it for the second time, I put my foot on the gas pedal and reached the turn off within seconds. I drove for another minute before I swung the car onto an abandoned road and shut off the engine.

I wrapped my hands into Bella's hair and held on tightly while she sucked harder and faster. When I felt my body's impending release, I pulled on Bella's hair gently until she released me.

"Enough," I whispered harshly.

"But…" Bella said as she looked at me with the cutest perplexed expression on her face.

"I want to taste you first," I told her as I brushed my fingertips against her flushed cheek.

"I wasn't finished yet, "she pouted. Her bottom lip was sticking out just the tiniest bit and looked so damn tempting; I couldn't help but lean in and nibble on it.

I stroked her lips with my tongue before pushing it inside her mouth gently. The kiss started out sweetly, but quickly grew harder, and hotter. I slanted my head as I took her mouth deeper, thrusting along her tongue, running it teasingly along her teeth and the inner edges of her lips.

I saw her eyes slide shut as I felt her tongue begin to duel with mine, meeting each thrust with her own, feeling the wet slide and unconsciously asking for more. With a moan, I gave her more.

I moved one of my hands down the side of her body to her breast, purposely avoiding her hard little nipples that were poking through the thin fabric of her dress. I merely gripped lightly across the upper swell and then sliding around the side until I held her from underneath. I began to knead her breast, and with a loud whimper she arched into my touch while opening her mouth wider.

I lifted my mouth up a fraction and said softly, "I am going to touch those hard nipples now. You are aching for it, are you not?"

"Y-yes," she nodded.

I lifted my lips away from hers completely and looked over at her. Her mouth was swollen and wet and when she opened her enchanting brown eyes, I saw that her eyes were glazed over with passion. I brought both of my hands up and covered her swollen breasts with them, feeling those stiff nipples stabbing into my palm.

My cock, which was already hard, throbbed in time with her rapid heartbeat. She was just so damn responsive and irresistible, I wanted to thrust inside her wet heat and feel her close around my aching dick; I was now clinging to my control by a thread.

Bella gave a little cry as I finally drew my thumb across her aching nipples and in the next instant I had her pinned to the passenger seat with it lying back as far as it could go.

She gasped and her beautiful breasts rose and fell with her harsh breathing. I needed to see her smooth, creamy skin without the barrier of clothing, so I threw the dress over her head and into the backseat. I removed her lacy bra without another thought and just stared down at my goddess in awe. She was utterly magnificent and I felt like the luckiest man on earth to be allowed to love her.

"Spread your legs for me Bella," I said as I knelt down into the floorboard.

She hesitated and I placed my hands on her knees, "you were a very naughty girl tonight Isabella," I scolded as I pushed lightly on her knees and spread them open an inch.

"Now open them wider for me love," I said and I saw her bite her lip as she slowly moved her legs apart.

When the glistening, wet folds of her pussy came into view, my control broke and a loud growl erupted from my chest. I took one of her legs and placed it on the edge of the driver's seat and placed the other one up on the window. I lapped up all of the cream that was coating her outer lips, before placing my hand lightly over her mound.

Looking into her eyes, I ran one finger along her slit, pausing briefly to tease her clit, and then followed the line down to her opening. As that finger circled her core, I used my thumb to play with her clit, using tiny strokes to drive her wild. The slippery sounds of my finger playing with her sweet sex pleased me immensely and my cock grew even harder, rising up towards my stomach.

As I pushed my finger into her tight channel, Bella began to rock back and forth against my hand. With every little thrust of her body, her breasts jiggled and I could no longer ignore my need to taste them. I licked a path up her body until I could take one full breast into my cold mouth. Her upper body arched, pressing her nipple even further into the suction of my mouth. I pulled harder and then opened my mouth to lick around the tender tip. I then switched to the other nipple, laving it with my tongue and gently biting and sucking until she whimpered.

"Please…Edward…Please," she moaned helplessly.

I heeded her pleas and crawled back down her writhing body.

I nuzzled the top of her pussy before plunging my tongue into her weeping core. I pinched her clit between my fingers and moved my tongue inside her until I felt her walls start to convulse.

"That's it my love, come for me," I whispered as I bit down on her clit lightly.

"Ed-EDWARD," she yelled as her body trembled with the force of her orgasm.

I continued to lick away her juices as she finally began to relax against the seat. I rose up onto my arms and bent down and kissed her hard.

"You taste divine and I'm not finished with you yet," I murmured against her lips.

I tore my shirt off and pressed my cold, marble chest against her overheated skin; the contrast made us both moan in pleasure. I kicked my jeans down to my ankles and I saw her eyes pop open as I placed the tip of my cock at her entrance. I felt her legs wrap themselves around my waist as I thrust in to the hilt in one motion.

"Oh yes Edward," she breathed.

I laid my forehead against hers and started plunging into her with a steady, careful rhythm.

"Please Edward…harder…faster…please," she pleaded.

I picked up my pace and soon I felt her inner walls grip my shaft tightly. She yelled my name as I felt her silky, hot release wash over my cock. After only a second more, I followed Bella over the edge.

"Bella oh god yes," I moaned hoarsely as I released my cool liquid inside of her.

I quickly rolled over and slumped into my own seat before I crushed her with my body.

"I love you Edward," she managed to say before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

I reached into the back, grabbed her dress and covered her up before she could get cold.

"I love you more than any words could ever express," I whispered in her ear.

I took a moment to regain my strength, pull up my jeans, rearrange my shirt and then I carefully made my way back to the highway.

Bella slept soundly the whole trip back; she didn't even awaken when I picked her up out of the car.

I headed up the front steps and I ignored the amused glances of our siblings as I passed by the living room. I knew that there would be plenty of teasing in store for us tommorrow. But I had no intention of stopping now, so I continued on my way upstairs. Once I reached our room, I shouldered open the door and placed Bella gently in the middle of the bed.

I stripped off her dress and tucked her under the covers, before curling myself around her.

I started humming her lullaby and watched as she rolled over and cuddled up closer to my chest.

"Edward," she sighed.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me all night long.

**A/N – I really hope everyone liked the car lemon chapter, I know I did lol. So I would love to get 110 reviews (which should be easy because you know you all are amazing, I wouldn't lie about that, you are) so that would be a total of 1200 reviews Whoo-Hoo !! Thank you to my beta heartsandroses, who of course is my hero (Oh and go read her story Do it NOW!, she writes a really hot Edward).**

**A/N #2 – I had several people ask, so I'm going to write the previous two chapters from Edward's POV as a bonus chapter soon YAY !! **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N – I am so so so very sorry it has taken me this long to update. I bought a new apartment and had to move everything, I never realized how much stuff I owned lol. Anyway here is the two club chapters from Edward's POV, it is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope everyone enjoys it. **

Disclaimer – I am not the talented Stephenie Meyer, therefore none of the wonderful character below are mine.

**Edward's POV**

The moment Bella informed me of what she was planning on doing, images of her grinding herself against me flooded my thoughts. A deep growl worked its way up my throat and it took a lot of effort to keep it from coming out. Just the idea of her giving me a lap dance had sharp tingles of arousal shooting down to my cock. But, I also knew that once she touched me, I would have to have her and there was no way I was giving everyone in the club a look at what was mine.

"Bella, I really do not think this is a good idea." I whispered, hoping to deter her from her plans.

"Well I do," she said as she got off of my lap to stand in front of me.

I felt the bass of the music increase and watched in wary anticipation as Bella began to sway to the beat. The way her body moved so gently, yet seductively, had me yearning to pull her up against me. She started to move around in slow circles while running her delicate hands along her body. She closed her eyes and I gave myself a moment to imagine it was my hands on her instead. It was my fingers caressing the sides of her breasts, teasing her with the lightest of touches. It was my hand that reached below her dress and plunged two fingers into her wet core. My cock jerked readily behind the confines of my jeans, snapping me back into reality. As I saw the tight points of her nipples against the fabric of her dress, the only thing I wanted was to feel her slick walls clamp down around my fingers as she came. I desired it so badly that I feared if I moved a single inch I wouldn't be able to control myself. At that moment I knew that the ravenous hunger I was feeling was probably reflected in my eyes. My suspicions were confirmed when Bella's eyelids slid open and a small smile played along her full, plump lips.

She brought one hand up to her hair and slid her fingers through the silky strands. As her hair fell away, I could almost feel the ends brushing against my bare chest as she writhed above me. I saw her hand travel down to her breast and pinch her engorged nipples lightly. As her body quivered in pleasure, I no longer cared who saw me touch her.

I groaned and reached out to grab her; she immediately dropped her hands and backed away.

"No touching Edward," she whispered huskily.

"That's not fair," I pouted.

"I can stop if you would prefer," she grinned.

"Don't. Don't stop. I'll..." I swallowed hard trying to think of a way to get her to continue. Not being able to touch her would surely kill me, but I was enjoying the show far too much to have her quit.

"Just don't stop." I pleaded.

I felt her warm palms rest against my knees before pushing on them slightly. I opened my legs slowly and had the pleasure/pain of having her so close to where I needed her.

She turned around so she was facing away from me and began to grind her ass against my hard erection. She would dip down slightly, and then rub along my length as she straightened. I gritted my teeth against the pleasurable sensations and focused solely on not coming in my pants.

She placed one arm around my neck and ran her fingernails along my scalp. That feeling alone was almost my undoing and a rather loud purr escaped my throat.

She moved out of my arms and I immediately closed my legs. One more moment of having her gorgeous ass rub against my cock would undoubtedly make me explode.

She chuckled and placed one knee on each side of me, effectively straddling my waist. Her hips began gyrating to the steady sound of the music and I gripped the sides of my chair tightly to keep from pulling her down on me harder.

Every time she moved against me, I could feel how wet she was, even through the barrier of our clothing. The sweet smell of her desire hit my nostrils and I used every ounce of control I had left to keep myself from pounding into her welcoming heat.

With trembling fingers, she managed to undo three of the buttons on my shirt and ran her satiny fingertips along my skin. She flicked one of my hard nipples, and I automatically moved my hips upward seeking relief from the growing ache inside my pants.

I saw her face twist into a mask of unfulfilled desire a second before I felt her hot, wet mouth suck lightly on my earlobe. My last shred of control broke when she bit my ear gently with her teeth.

"Oh god Bella, you have no idea how good that feels. Please love, let me touch you. I need to touch you," I begged.

She groaned and to my relief nodded her head yes before dropping it to my shoulder.

I grabbed her ankles and brought them all the way around my waist, so her pussy was pressed against me fully. She still managed to move in sync with the beats of the song and when they picked up tempo, so did she.

"Bella, oh god Bella," I groaned when she started licking the sensitive skin of my jaw and neck.

I needed to feel her lips against my own, so I grabbed a handful of her beautiful hair and tugged until her lips met mine. I thrust my tongue into the sweet cavern of her mouth and ran it along the smooth edge of her teeth. I would never get enough of her taste, I thought as I plundered her mouth thoroughly with my tongue.

I moved one of my hands up under her dress and hissed out a breath when I instantly came into contact with her bare flesh. I ran my fingertips along the crease of her ass and discovered the only thing separating me from having her completely exposed was a tiny scrap of fabric. I tore my mouth away from hers and began to massage the smooth skin of her luscious ass. Feeling her warm skin against the coldness of mine was the most incredible sensation I had ever felt.

Her body continued to grind against mine and I was almost mindless with the lust that was pulsing throughout my body. When I felt the tip of her tongue run along my hardened nipples, I knew I couldn't take anymore. I placed my hands around her waist and stopped her movements.

"Bella," I said in a rough voice. I was one second away from falling over the edge and I hoped she understood the underlying warning in my voice. If she didn't stop, I was going to be balls deep within her regardless of who was watching.

She leaned forward and took my bottom lip in between her teeth. I was stunned for a moment and didn't realize what she had been doing until I felt her fingers wrap around my cock and release me from my jeans.

"Damn it. I want to fuck you hard, fast and deep. Don't you want to feel me pumping into you Bella?" I rasped.

"Soon," she answered; her breaths coming out heavy and uneven. Her fingers tunneled into my hair and pulled slightly, causing pleasurable tingles to radiate down to my dick.

"Take my nipples into your mouth, Edward," she commanded.

My entire body froze at her words and the way in which she had demanded me to taste her. I hadn't thought it was possible but my cock grew even harder and began to throb with need.

"Do you want me to suck them?" I managed to ask.

"Yes, please suck them through my dress, hard," she nodded.

I eagerly complied, taking one beautiful peak into my mouth, biting and tasting it before switching to the other one. I craved to taste her salty, sweet skin, but I couldn't risk being seen so I did the next best thing and placed my hands back under her dress.

As Bella continued to squirm on my lap, I became aware of the fact that she was just as close as I was and I began kneading her skin in an effort to calm her down. She instantly wrapped her hand around my hard erection and I realized that all I had done was managed to arouse her more. She used her thumb to spread the moisture that was seeping out of my slit around the tip of my cock before sliding her hand up and down my entire shaft.

"Ah, damn. That feels fucking good," I murmured. "I can't wait to be inside you sweetheart, it's like your tight pussy was made just for me."

I couldn't believe those words had just left my mouth, but to my utter amazement the scent of Bella's desire grew stronger and her hand moved faster and faster.

"Jesus, Bella," I cursed, I wasn't going to be able to last much longer and I wanted her with me.

I slid my hand between her legs, yanked of her flimsy thong and shoved my fingers into her hot, wet folds

"Yes, baby, yes," I hissed as I slid my thumb along her slick center, finding her pulsing clit. With that one light touch, her entire body tensed up and I felt her walls squeeze my fingers tightly with the force of her orgasm. I captured her low moans with my mouth and as her hot cream flowed over my hand I felt my own body jerk with my release.

She fell against my chest and a small smile spread across my face. If she thought that was enough to slake my need for her, she was going to be in for a huge surprise.

"Oh no Isabella, I'm not finished with you yet."

"What…," she gasped as I thrust my still hard cock into her wet core.

"It wasn't nice of you to tease me all night," I whispered as I caught her lips with mine. I kissed her with all of the passion I felt for her and I quickly lost myself in her taste.

"Edward someone is going to see us," she whispered as I slowly trailed kisses along the slope of her slender neck. I listened to the thoughts of everyone around me to see if anyone had noticed what we were doing and when I heard nothing suspicious I blocked out all other sounds except for the erratic breathing of my precious Bella.

"No one is going to catch us and besides they can't tell what we are really doing. To an outside observer it would appear as if you were giving me one hell of a good a lap dance," I chuckled.

I grabbed her hips and set up a rocking motion that had me clenching my teeth to keep from coming within in seconds. However as she came, she bit into my shoulder and her pussy tightened around my cock causing me explode deep inside of her. I leaned into her hair and moaned loudly, in the back of mind I realized someone may have heard, but I was too far gone to care.

When both of our bodies stopped quaking with pleasurable aftershocks, I slowly lifted her off of my lap and set her into the chair beside me.

"Bella that was…it was…just wow," I muttered lamely.

"That was not what had I intended when I started the lap dance," she laughed breathlessly.

"Whatever you say my sexy, deviant Bella," I said as I brushed the sweaty strands of hair off her forehead.

She looked over at me and glared, but all I could see was how beautiful she looked.

I smiled at her and brought her closer to my side.

"I love you so much my angel," I said as I leaned down and kissed her lips slightly.

"And I love you," she responded as she pushed her lips harder against mine.

"I cannot believe it; Eddie the prude just had sex in the back of a crowded dance club with his fiancé."

Bella and I both groaned and turned to face my smiling brother.

"What do you want Emmett," I grumbled as I buttoned up my pants.

"Well I was just coming over to see if Bella has had any accidents yet," he announced as his smile grew impossibly wider.

"No Emmett, no accidents," Bella told him with pride in her voice.

"Well maybe you didn't, but it seems as if Edward did," he snorted.

Bella looked over at me curiously, but I had no idea what he was talking about either. As I glanced down, I realized exactly what Emmett's comment had meant and I met her eyes with a sheepish look on my face. Right in the middle of her dress was a huge white stain; I couldn't believe I had had so little control and come all over her new dress.

I heard Alice's angry thoughts a second before she stormed over to our table with a murderous look on her face.

"You ruined her dress, how could you do that Edward?" She asked accusingly. It was at that moment that understanding brightened Bella's face and a beautiful smile spread across her lips.

"Well I didn't mean to and really it's all Bella's fault for being so irresistible," I said in an attempt to defend myself.

Rosalie and Jasper came up to the table and looked over at Bella to see what everyone was talking about.

"Edward, that is just sad," Rose laughed

"Come on man, have a little control," Jasper chortled.

I was positive that if I could have blushed, I would have more red than Bella had ever been.

"It's okay Edward; I would trade ruining my dress for that any day," Bella reassured me in a soothing voice.

I turned my head to the side and kissed the center of her palm. As long as she was happy, I had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Fine, come on Bella let's go to the bathroom," Alice sighed.

She stood up slowly and tested the strength of her legs. I smiled inwardly as I thought about why her body was feeling boneless.

"I'll be right back," she said as she gave me a brief kiss and headed off to the bathroom with my sisters.

"So Eddie… having sex in the middle of a club… very kinky," Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"This coming from the guy who has had sex everywhere," Jasper snorted.

"Although having sex in a nightclub is risky and a tad exhibitionist of you Edward," Jasper added with a smirk.

"Thanks Jasper and Emmett please quit calling me Eddie," I practically growled.

"You would think he would be a whole lot less tense after having just got some," Emmett pouted as his thoughts turned to X-rated visions of what he and Rose could be doing.

"Could you please at least control your thoughts Emmett?" I had no desire to see those things about my siblings.

"Are you seriously asking him to control himself when you are the one who lost control all over Bella's new dress?"

I scowled at my brothers as they both doubled over in hysterics.

"You try controlling yourself after over 100 years of celibacy," I mumbled.

"No thanks," they said simultaneously as they headed back to the dance floor.

A second later Bella landed in my lap with a huge smile on her face. I quickly looked down and noticed that Alice had once again worked her magical skills; there was no sign of white anywhere on Bella's dress.

"All better my love," I asked as I placed a kiss on the tip of her pert, little nose.

"Yes," she giggled.

I sat with her in my arms for a moment before I realized that she might be dehydrated.

"Would you like for me to grab you a water," I asked.

"I would love that, thank you," she said. I stood up and placed her into the seat I had just occupied.

"Don't move," I commanded before maneuvering myself over to the bar.

When I reached the counter, I got the bartender's attention and ordered a bottle of water for Bella. As I waited for him to bring it to me, I looked out at the dance floor to find Emmett flailing his arms about in random patterns. I shook my head at the extent my brother would go to to draw attention to himself. I had to been to busy focusing on the antics of my family to notice the lustful thoughts of the girl in front of me and before I knew what was happening she placed her lips on mine. I instantly pushed the annoying girl away from me with just enough force to push her backwards. When I saw who it was, I became furious. Jessica Stanley. I had never liked the insolent girl even before I met my precious Bella and now I despised her presence. Her thoughts were always self-centered and so very shallow that I could barely even look at her without sneering in disgust. She composed herself quickly and then actually had the audacity to run her fingers up my arm. I cringed internally and tried to control myself enough to keep from forcefully removing her hand off my body.

"Hello Edward," she said in what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy voice.

"Jessica," I greeted shortly. I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible so I could be back with my Bella, I missed her warmth already.

"So how have you been since graduation, I've missed seeing you," she said in a nasally, unflattering tone.

"Fine, if you'll excuse me Bella's waiting for me."

"Whatever she does for you Edward, I can do better."

"I highly doubt that, you could never be one tenth of the woman she is, nor could you ever hold a candle to her beauty and heart. I feel sorry for you Jessica; I really do, because you can't see what a shallow, ugly person you are."

I knew that I was being a little harsh, but I had had enough of her attempts to gain my attention and her hateful thoughts towards Bella.

She stared at me wide-eyed for a second before smiling slowly.

"Come on Edward, I know that's not how you truly feel."

I literally could not believe this girl, what would it take for her to leave me the hell alone.

I glanced over at my table to see if I could get Bella's attention, only to discover she wasn't' there. I scanned the room looking for her when a spastic looking Mike caught my eye. He looked like he was being attacked by some invisible force. I started to laugh when something else grabbed my attention. Bella was standing a few inches away from Mike with her back turned towards him, her hips swaying lightly with the music. Was she out there dancing with him and if so why? When the song changed and Mike grabbed her hips and spun her around to face him, I felt a bolt of white hot jealousy run through my veins. How dare he touch my Bella, I stormed across the dance floor leaving a stunned looking Jessica behind me. I saw Mike's hands slither down towards her ass and a growl reverberated throughout my chest. When I reached their spot on the dance floor, I turned her towards me and roughly took her lips with mine. I was marking her as mine and mine alone. I thrust my tongue into her hot mouth and felt her suck on my tongue eagerly. Her heated response drove my need hotter and higher until the only thought I possessed was to be deep inside of her wet pussy. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself closer to my body. I felt her nipples harden behind her dress and with a groan I grabbed her ass and lifted her until I felt my cock press against her soaked core.

She lifted her mouth from mine to breathe, and then nipped erotically up and down my neck. Beneath my hands I felt the edge of her dress ride up dangerously, so I moved over a little until Bella's back was braced against the wall. I slid my hands down to her upper thighs and my shaft hardened even further as I felt the wetness that her juices had left behind. I lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist, so our bodies were perfectly aligned.

"Edward," she moaned as I rubbed my erection against her bare mound. I had ripped off her underwear earlier, which now left me at a huge advantage. She was now fully exposed and the roughness of my jeans against her flesh was making her tremble.

She brought her hands up and threaded them through my hair, sending me a silent demand for more. I rotated my hips against her and I could tell that she was almost ready to explode. She let out a quite cry and gripped my hair harder; I lowered my mouth to the smooth skin of her shoulder blade and sucked hard, making sure to leave a mark. When I lifted my head, I blew a stream of cold air over her wet skin and just like that I felt her come. I caught her cry of pleasure with my mouth and stroked my tongue against hers. She was panting for air as I slowly placed her feet back on the floor. I smirked slightly as I saw the satisfied look plastered on Bella's sweet face. Then the irritating thoughts of Mike entered my head, I turned around to face him with fury etched across my face.

I noticed he hadn't moved at all since my arrival, and I glared at him menacingly.

"Mine," I snarled. "Bella is my fiancé and you are to never touch her again, do you understand me Newton?"

"Y-yes," he stammered.

"Good and I don't want you to even think about her from now on, is that also clear?" I asked in a much calmer tone.

"Y-yes," Mike answered again. His thoughts were scattered and he couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

I just looked at him for a few more seconds, letting my warning sink in fully, before I picked Bella up, threw her over my shoulder and headed for the entrance. I heard Bella giggle and smiled at the beautiful sound.

"Wait Edward," I heard her say breathlessly. I raised one eyebrow and looked down at her expectantly. All I wanted to do was get out of this crowded club, and get her home and spread out on my bed. I felt her reach up and stroke my jaw line with her fingertips causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"We need to tell the others that we are leaving first, so they don't get worried." She was right, I did need to inform them that we were leaving and I could tell them not to come back to the house for awhile I thought with a wicked grin.

I nodded briefly to Bella and set her down beside the front door.

"Do. Not. Move." I demanded and I saw a flame of passion ignite in her eyes. I quickly turned away before I took her against the wall again.

I swiftly made my way over to my siblings and saw Alice smile with an evil gleam in her eye. She was blocking her thoughts from me and I shot her an exasperated look.

"What are you trying to hide Alice?"

"Well if I wanted you to know I wouldn't be hiding it now would I?"

I knew she wasn't going to tell me anything, so I hoped whatever it was wasn't something bad.

"We're going to go ahead and leave, take all the time you want coming back," I said.

"Enjoy your ride home," Alice snickered.

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but I walked away before they could tease me any further.

As I made my way back over to Bella, I noticed Jessica also heading that way. Jessica got to her first and I hoped she didn't say something to upset Bella; I was fed up with her already.

By the time I got over to where they were, I got the end of their conversation and smiled at the way Bella handled herself.

"Jessica, Edward does not want you, has never wanted you, and will never want you. We are getting married in a few months and I really wish you would stop hitting on him and just act like my friend for once."

I heard the viscous thoughts running through Jessica's mind and as opened her mouth to voice them, I walked up behind Bella and enveloped her in my embrace. Jessica looked up at me, then back down to Bella before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," she said as she stormed off. I focused all of my attention back to the wonderful woman in my arms.

"Are you ready to leave now love," I whispered seductively in her ear.

She shook her head yes and we walked out of the club towards the car. I laced my fingers with hers and I felt warmth surround my body with just that light touch. As we reached the passenger side of the car, I swiftly pinned her against the door.

"Edward what are you doing," she panted.

I put my arms on either side of her head, effectively blocking any escape route.

"I want you to explain to me why you let that vile Mike Newton put his hands on you," I said in a low raspy voice.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't let him touch me and I wanted him to know exactly who I belonged to," she whispered huskily.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked as I brushed my lips across hers.

"Yes," she lied.

"Liar," I accused.

I pressed myself more firmly against her and I heard whimper in need.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea what kind of effect you have on me," I growled.

She looked down at the massive bulge behind my pants and smiled.

"I think I have an idea."

"Home." Was all I could manage to say before I opened her door and buckled her in.

I was in the car and speeding out of the parking lot within seconds. As I turned onto the highway I heard Bella unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Bella put your seatbelt back on before we have an accident." I frowned, what was she doing?

She said nothing in response; she just reached out and placed a hand over my rock hard erection.

"I want to take care of this first," she whispered.

"I'm driving Bella," I choked out. I was barely containing my arousal as it was.

"I know that," she said as she slowly unzipped my zipper. "That's the whole point."

**A/N – I hope everyone like that and again I am sorry it took so long to post I promise it will never be this much time for an update again. If I do happen to get 100 reviews for this chapter, I will update again Friday morning I swear. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my beta heartsandroses, because she truly is an awesome friend.**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N – I am so so so so SO unbelievably sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to finish. I have had so many things going on lately, but thankfully everything is back to normal. **

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer and none of these characters belong to me.

**Edward's POV**

I was holding Bella tightly against my chest when I saw her eyes slowly flutter open. I gently ran my fingertips across her cheek, relishing in the feel of her warm skin against my hand. She was the single most beautiful thing in existence and all mine, I smiled possessively at the thought.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Did you have any memorable dreams?" I knew for a fact that her dreams last night had been very memorable, at least for me they had. A few hours after she had fallen asleep, she had started making little mewling noises in the back of her throat that had quickly turned into moans. It had taken every ounce of control I possessed not to bury myself within her when she started to pant my name. Now, hours later, I was still rock hard and aching for her.

"I don't really remember," she mumbled as a light shade of pink appeared on her face.

I chuckled and tilted her face up towards mine. I was usually very gentle when I kissed her in the morning, but I had no control over my actions as I pressed my lips to hers. I immediately pushed my tongue in between her lips, delving deep inside, seeking the sweet and intoxicating flavor of my angel. She moaned and wound her fingers in my hair, pulling me even closer. I ran my tongue along the edge of her teeth as I rolled her beneath me. Her legs automatically fell open and she lifted her hips up to grind against my obvious erection.

"Bel-la," I hissed. I meant for it to come out as a warning, but it sounded more like a plea for more.

She just wound her legs around my waist and brought my head down to hers once again. This time she was the one to become aggressive and when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, she captured it between her teeth. She pulled it inside of her mouth and sucked on it, the whole eroticism of the act had a loud growl rumbling through my chest.

She pulled back slightly with a very smug smile on her beautiful face. I smiled back at her, although mine was a smile full of promise and the anticipation of payback. Before she could even utter a protest I had her hands pinned above her head and my mouth closed over one of her breasts. I flicked my tongue rapidly across her hardened nipple until she was writhing underneath me begging for more. I lifted my head and stared straight into her passion glazed eyes.

"Tell me what you want my sweet Bella?"

"You," she whispered.

I released her hands and brought mine down to her upper thighs when the irritating thoughts of Alice entered my head.

_Edward!! Leave that poor girl alone, didn't you wear her out enough last night. Now get covered up, I'm coming in there in one minute._

I would have thought she was serious about wearing Bella out, but I heard her giggling as she approached the door to my room.

I groaned a protest as I rolled on to my side and pulled the sheet over Bella's naked body.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

I placed a tender kiss to her swollen lips and pulled her against me.

"Nothing's wrong, Alice just decided to ruin our morning fun," I replied with a smirk.

And just as she promised, Alice came bursting through my door one minute later.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your morning activities, but I wanted to inform you both that everyone decided to go hunting this afternoon and we won't be back until tomorrow morning. So make sure you take full advantage of having the house to yourselves, not that us being here has made any difference in your noise level," she winked.

"And don't forget that your new bed is being delivered this afternoon," she said as she closed the door and left.

Bella slowly turned towards me, concern swirling within her brown eyes.

"Do you need to go with them? It has been several days since you last hunted."

"No, the thirst is manageable; being away from you right now is not," I said as I bent down and brushed my lips across hers lightly. Her stomach gave a little growl and I pulled back with a smile on my face.

"Time for breakfast?"

"Yes, although that particular hunger could wait until I took care of the most important one," she whispered as she looked meaningfully down at my arousal.

"Food first," I said as I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Okay fine, food first," I heard her say as she stood and walked over to her dresser where she pulled out a lacy black thong and a lacy black bra to match.

"You're going to wear those?" I asked in a barely contained growl.

"Why not, is that a problem for you?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"No, but it will be for you later when I rip them off of your body and make you scream as you come around my cock." That time there was no containing the low growl that accompanied my statement.

She inhaled sharply and her eyes widened then darkened with lust. The heady and mouthwatering scent of her arousal quickly filled the room and I took a deep breath, savoring the taste of it in the air.

She composed herself quickly and smiled teasingly at me as she bent down and slowly drew the black lace up her legs. She then straightened and pulled her bra on next, in the same seductive manner. I was literally frozen in place and could do nothing but watch in dazed rapture as she put on her little show. I had been so mesmerized by her seductive movements that I hadn't realized she was fully dressed until I felt her warm hand on my chest. I blinked slowly to try to clear the lust from my brain and pulled her up against my body.

"That was utterly cruel of you to tease me that way," I whispered darkly.

"It's not teasing if I'm willing to let you have me," she whispered back.

I bent my head to hers and kissed her quickly before I picked her up in my arms and ran down to the kitchen. I placed her in a chair and went over to the cabinet to get the cereal and a bowl. When I finished pouring the milk I turned around to give Bella her breakfast, the moment I did I noticed her pouting in the chair. When she stuck her bottom lip out like that it was the sexiest thing in the world, all I could seem to think about was nibbling on it while we made love.

"Stop that and eat your breakfast, the sooner you do the sooner we can leave," I said as I handed her the bowl.

"Leave? Where are we going? I noticed that everyone is already gone and I though we were going to have the house to ourselves today." At least she had stopped her sexy pout and was picking up her spoon to eat.

"We are going to have the house to ourselves…tonight, but our new bed is supposed to be delivered this afternoon and I thought we could take a trip out to our meadow before they arrive."

Her face lit up and her eyes sparkled with joy. That look on her face and in her eyes made my whole entire world light up with happiness.

"That sounds wonderful Edward," she responded around a mouthful of cereal. I chuckled as she began eating with much more enthusiasm than before. That's when I noticed how sensual she was when she ate. The way her delicate fingers held the spoon as she brought it up to her full lips. Then the way those lips would open and wrap around the end. God, she had the most perfect mouth ever created, I would never get tired of feeling it against my own.

"Are you about ready to go love?"

"Yes, right now," she said as she hopped off of the chair and carried her dishes over to the sink.

We walked outside and I lifted Bella onto my back. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and I gritted my teeth against the pleasurable sensation of having her body so close to mine.

"Are we just going to stand here?" She asked with a little giggle. I shivered minutely as her breath fanned over my neck causing my cock to harden within my jeans. I didn't respond to her question, I just took off running through the thick forest to our private little sanctuary

We arrived within minutes and I gently lowered Bella down onto the soft grass. She rose up onto her elbows and I just looked down at the stunning image she presented; surrounded by nature with a peaceful smile on her face.

I knelt down next to her and took her face in between my hands.

"I love you so much Isabella Swan, I could not fathom my life without you in it."

"I love you more than anything or anyone Edward Cullen."

She lifted her head up to mine and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her softly as I lowered her down to her back. She widened her legs and I pressed my thigh in between them, pushing up against her soft pussy. She whimpered and pressed down harder, trying to add more friction to the place she needed it the most.

I ran my hands down her body and quickly unbuttoned her jeans. I lowered them down her legs as I used my other hand to remove her shirt. I lifted my head and smiled down at her as I took the flimsy material of her thong in my hand and tugged, shredding it in the process. I did the same thing to her pretty, black bra.

"I thought you were going to do that when I was coming around your cock," she said between gasps of air.

"I changed my plans, I want to taste your sweet pussy first," I growled as I spread her silky thighs further apart and lowered my head down to her awaiting flesh. I drew my tongue up her slit once before locking my eyes with hers.

"You're already so wet Bella," I said as I slid one finger into her tight core.

"I'm always wet for you," she panted.

I purred a little in satisfaction at her statement and I just hoped she was too occupied at the moment to notice. I bent my head back down and swirled my tongue around her hardened clit as I added a second finger to the first, pumping them in and out slowly.

"Edward please, I need more," she moaned as her fingers tangled themselves in my hair.

I knew I couldn't wait much longer to be inside of her, so I began to move my fingers at a much faster pace and I sucked her clit inside of my cool mouth. When I felt that she was nearing orgasm, I curled my fingers so that they caressed her G-spot every time I thrust them inside of her pussy. She screamed seconds later as her walls tightened around my fingers and her whole body quivered in pleasure.

"Edward, oh God !!" I eagerly lapped up all of her delicious cream and quickly tore away my jeans and T-shirt. Before she could even fully recover from her orgasm, I placed the tip of my erection at her snug entrance. I could feel her juices already coating the tip of my cock as I pressed forward an inch.

"Oh yes Edward, please, please, please," she begged.

I couldn't take it anymore and sunk all the way inside her wet depths. She felts so good wrapped around my cock and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"Oh Bella, you feel amazing, you have no idea what you do to me," I groaned.

"Faster Edward, harder," I could do nothing but listen to her pleas.

I sucked lightly at her neck before taking a hard, swollen nipple into my mouth as I pumped into her welcoming body over and over again.

"Ed-ward !!" She cried out as a second orgasm rushed throughout her body, causing her pussy to tighten around me even further. The feel of her release around my shaft was my undoing and I held her close to me as I felt myself spill inside of her. I held myself above her as I took a moment to regain my thought processes. When I thought I could make myself move, I rolled onto my side weakly and pulled her to my chest.

"That was wonderful," she sighed as I felt her arm encircle my waist.

"It truly was," I said as I placed a kiss to her forehead.

We laid there in relaxed silence until I felt her head move to look up at me.

"I remember the first time you brought me here, you were so breathtaking, I was in complete awe of you," she whispered.

"I was so nervous that you would be frightened of me and run away," I said truthfully as I ran my thumb across her lips.

She licked the pad of my thumb and snuggled even closer to my body.

"I could never run away from you, never," she said with conviction in her voice.

"I love you," I replied simply.

We stayed in the meadow for an hour longer before I thought it was time we should head back.

"I think the delivery guys from the store will be here soon, although I hate to have to leave." I said as I pulled my clothes back on and helped Bella with hers. As I had promised her sexy lingerie was in tatters and I stuffed the remains into my pockets.

"I hate to also, but I know we can always come back," she said with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing," I questioned.

"I was just wondering if one or both of the delivery guys will be ones that were at the store when we picked out the bed."

I smiled a knowing smile and pulled her into my arms.

"Mmm yes that was the best shopping trip I've ever been on," I whispered in her ear

She laughed and climbed on my back once again. As I made our way back home I could only think about how spectacular my Bella was and I about all the many things we could do with an empty house.

**A/N – I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW and don't worry I have already started the next chapter so I will post again soon. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story, I love you all. And as always a big thank you to my beta heartsandroses. I would also like to thank bitten-sln who makes me laugh over our shared love of skittles.**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N – I would like to sincerely apologize for the amount of time it has taken for me to update. I had this chapter already started, but my laptop lost it and then I just haven't had the time to re-write anything with how crazy school has been. Luckily my finals are over and I have over a month off for Christmas break, so the chapters will be up more quickly now. So finally here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer – I of course am not Stephenie Meyer, so none of these fantasmical characters are mine.

**Bella's POV**

I gently placed my head against the back of Edward's shoulder and luxuriated in the feel of his muscles moving underneath me as he ran. As always, Edward had instructed me to wrap my legs tightly around his waist before he started running, I had never noticed before that this caused my legs to be spread wide open. My sensitive flesh was being stroked up and down against his lower back with every movement he made. After a few minutes the pressure against my pussy became almost unbearable and I let out a small whimper of sexual distress.

"Bella," Edward said over his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay," I managed to breathe out.

"We're almost home, I promise," he responded with concern in his voice.

He seemed to pick up his pace, and I realized he probably thought that I was becoming dizzy or sick.

"Edward, I'm not getting sick," I whispered close to his ear as I moved my hands from around his neck to tangle in his hair. I licked the side of his neck and smiled as a shiver swept through his body.

"Then what are you getting Bella?" Edward asked in a husky murmur as we arrived back at the house.

"Horny," I replied simply as he slowly lowered my body down until my feet touched the porch.

"You are insatiable aren't you," he chuckled as he backed me through the now open front door.

"For you? Always," I sighed as he began to circle the shell of my ear with the cold tip of his tongue.

He slammed the door shut and pressed my body in between the hardness of the door and his chest. He grabbed my ass in his palms and lifted me slightly until my pussy was aligned with the hardness of his cock. He started to slowly rotate his hips, causing the already present ache in my core to intensify to a blistering hot level.

"Please Edward, I need you again," I moaned. In the back of mind I was shocked at how little it took for me to need to have him inside of me again, but the bigger part of my mind screamed so what as long as he needs you too.

"I need you too my Bella," he groaned as he released his glorious erection from the constraints of his pants. It was if he could read my very thoughts, but fortunately I knew that wasn't true. He just always seems to know exactly what to do or say to make me feel loved and secure.

"Then hurry," I panted, "I feel empty without you."

A loud growl rumbled through his chest and my jeans were once again stripped off of my body. Since he had already torn of my underwear, I was completely naked from the waist down and when Edward realized that fact, a gleam of pure wickedness lit his golden eyes.

"You know Bella, I think you should forego wearing underwear with your jeans from now on. I like knowing you are ready and available to me with only one layer of clothing in the way. Especially when I know how wet and eager you are for me to touch you. Just think about Bella, there you will be with the soft denim of your jeans rubbing against your drenched slit. And all it would take for my fingers to be plunging into your tight heat is one flick of my wrist to draw down your zipper," his passion filled voice coupled with the erotic words caused my pussy to clench harshly and I felt the proof of my desire slide down my inner thighs.

"Oh God, whatever you want Edward, just please please touch me," I begged.

"As you wish love," he replied right before he thrust his cock in to the hilt.

"Oh Yes Edward!!!" I screamed as I felt every inch of him fill my pussy.

"We don't have much time left," he panted as he began to pump his hips in and out of my wet flesh.

"Don't need much," I responded. My head fell back against the door as I gave myself over to the pleasure Edward was giving me. His quick, deep thrusts were bringing me closer and closer to the edge; I tightened my internal muscles around his rigid length and another growl erupted from his mouth.

"Come my love, come now," he ordered and I felt my whole body explode with pleasure. I distantly heard his roar as he followed me into release and then felt my body quiver again as he came deep inside me.

"Bella, you are truly amazing," he breathed out as he helped me stand on my feet once more.

"Mmm, no Edward you're amazing," I mumbled. My thoughts were still too disjointed to utter the simplest of words.

"Hmm, well then I guess we will have to compromise, how about if we are amazing together," he said as he raised my jeans up my legs and fastened them closed before zipping up his.

A slow smile spread across my face as I opened my eyes, I didn't even remember closing them.

"That's perfect," I said.

"The delivery guys just pulled up in the driveway," he sighed, a hint of regret in the sound.

"It's okay Edward, the sooner they get here and set the bed up, the sooner they leave. And the sooner they leave, the sooner we get to enjoy the empty house." As soon as I said the words Edward was rushing out to meet them, I chuckled and waited for him to come back in. I looked down at myself to make sure that my clothes were on right and I tried the best I could to pat down my hair, I'm sure there was no way to completely disguise what we had been up to. A few minutes later, I felt two strong arms wrap around my middle right before I felt cool lips press against the side of neck.

"They are going to unload the bed and then I will show them where they can set it up, do you want to wait in the living room or come up with me," he asked.

"I think I'll just wait down here, having tools and me together in the same room is never a good idea," I laughed.

He chuckled at that and turned me around, he placed his hands in my hair and tugged me forward for a slow, sweet kiss. This time it was my turn to sigh as he lifted his lips from mine, seconds before I heard the delivery guys climbing up the porch steps.

"Mr. Cullen, if you would please show us where this should be set up we will begin immediately."

I looked over at the guy who had spoken and released a sigh of relief as I realized that neither one of the two guys standing there were ones from the store the day we had um…picked out our bed.

"Of course, if you will just follow me up the stairs, I will direct you to the correct room," Edward replied as he kissed me one more time and led them up the stairs.

I walked over to the couch and plopped myself down, waiting very impatiently for when Edward and I would be able to be alone again. I already missed his presence and he was right upstairs, I smiled to myself at my stupidity. I laid my head against the back of the couch and gasped as all of a sudden I felt a hand cover my mouth and strong body pull me off of the couch.

**A/N – So, I hope that was okay and I want to thank you all for still reading and reviewing my story. All of your wonderful reviews and PM's are what give me the inspiration and drive to continue writing. Thank you to my beta heartsandroses, you are truly a great friend and bitten-sln, you know I love you, there is nothing else to say lol**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N – This is a VERY, VERY short chapter, I know. I just wanted to get a little something out before the weekend.**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer and sadly I will never own these characters.

**Bella's POV**

My first reaction was to think that Edward was playing around with me, but as I took note of what was happening I realized that the arms that were surrounding me were not cold at all. This was not Edward. I started to panic and tried to scream out Edwards's name, or even whisper it, I knew he would hear it. But as soon as I took a breath to speak, the stranger's hand clamped over my mouth, stifling any protest I could make. He began dragging me out of the house and towards the furniture delivery van, I bit down on his finger and he cursed violently before slamming me against the side of the vehicle. He produced a bandana from his back pocket and quickly tied it around my head, effectively gagging me. I began to frantically struggle against him, all the time wondering where Edward was and why he wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Settle down Isabella," the man holding me said as he trapped my hands and legs with his body.

"You don't remember me do you? Hmm, no that fiancé of yours had you a bit distracted last time we met. I'm Daniel from the antiques store." My eyes widened as recognition dawned in my brain.

"Ah yes, now you remember," he whispered as he ran the fingertips of one hand down my cheek. I instantly turned my head away from his touch and he just laughed in response.

"You are such a magnificent thing, with your pale skin and such full, sexy lips. I don't normally help with the deliveries, but when I saw your name along with that guys' on the schedule for today, I just knew I couldn't let this chance to see you again slip away."

I tried to remain calm and focused, I knew that Edward would be here any second and that this guy was going to pay dearly for touching me in this manner.

"Now, I do remember your fiancé threatening me away from you, he also told me to never think about you ever again. I get this feeling that if I had or if I start thinking of you, he would know. Strange isn't it, but then I'm not thinking of you and he's not here, so maybe it's working," he chuckled.

I just glared at him and smiled inwardly at how naïve this guy was to think that he could ever get away with this. In all honestly I was not concerned with this guy hurting me, I knew Edward was just seconds away from realizing what was happening. My only concern was that Edward would end up killing this asshole and that would just take too long. Besides, I still had plans to take advantage of an empty house and this guy was not going to ruin those plans in any way. Knowing Edward, he was going to blame himself for the actions of this lunatic and I knew the perfect way to make his guilt disappear. All I had to do was wait a few more seconds and this guy would be effectively dealt with.

**A/N – Okay, I don't want anyone to get mad, so I will tell you that everything is going to be okay and that he is not going to kidnap Bella. I really just wanted to add some sort of drama into the story because I didn't really have any of that yet and several people have asked me to write in a litte something different. But, have no fear, Bella and Edward still have an entire day with an empty house to themselves with tons more lemons coming in the future, this is just a minor detour. Besides I am really looking forward to writing an angry and jealous Edward, because let's face it Edward is going to want to make her feel better after this isn't he lol. Please remember to review and if I happen to get 56 reviews ( a total of 1485), I will update again on Sunday and it might even include a kitchen lemon !!!**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N – Okay, so I realize that this chapter is up late, but it is still Sunday lol I'm so sorry that this chapter is somewhat short also, but I had to help my mom move out all of her stuff from her house today and I mean ALL of her stuff and some of mine that was still there. Plus, to make matters worse she tripped and fell down the stairs and landed right on her face. Yep, she broke her nose and had to get four stitches in her lip. It was an interesting day to say the least. Anyway, I promised I would update again today if I got 56 reviews which of course I did because all of you are amazing, I just hope this chapter doesn't completely suck lol.**

Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer and I sadly own none of these characters.

**Bella's POV**

The moment Daniel pulled out a long piece of rope and began to tie my wrists tightly together behind my back is when I started to truly panic. If what this psychopath said was true and he wasn't even thinking about me or this situation, then it was entirely possible Edward wouldn't arrive in time to save me. My mind began to whirl with thoughts of what this guy was going to do me and I instantly became nauseous at what I came up with. The very thought of anyone besides Edward touching me caused my skin to crawl, especially under these circumstances.

When Daniel bent down to secure my ankles together with another piece of rope, I gave one last effort at escape. I used the full force of my body to try to knock him to the ground so I could hopefully make a run for the front porch; however, since I am uncoordinated in all of my movements, the only thing I managed to do was hit my head against the van and fall down to the ground instead of him.

"Well that was certainly an amusing attempt at trying to escape," he chuckled. The sound of his laugh was not at all comforting; it grated on my nerves and caused my whole body to cringe in fright. This guy was actually getting away with kidnapping me while Edward was right upstairs. I could not believe how unlucky I was, it would be almost comical if it weren't actually happening to me.

"There is no escaping me Isabella, I always get what I want and what I want is you," he said before lifting me off of the ground and pushing me against the side of the van again.

"The moment you walked into the store, I knew I had to have you. We were getting along just fine until that idiot, caveman of a fiancé had to walk over and ruin everything by interrupting us," he sneered.

He was truly deranged I thought as he kept on talking about how we were perfect for each other and that we had so much in common. I had only spoken with him for five minutes before Edward had showed up, so I couldn't fathom where this man was coming up with this stuff. It was as if he had honestly convinced himself we belonged together and that Edward was the only thing standing in our way.

"Don't be frightened my Isabella, when I take you from this horrible place and get you away from this controlling bastard you will be able to see what I see. I will have to leave the ropes on of course, but as soon as we reach our destination I will remove them," he said as he led me to the back of the van. He opened the back doors and roughly pushed me inside.

"It might get uncomfortable for you back here, but I can't take any chances of anyone seeing you. Now, don't get any crazy ideas and try to get away, because I promise you that you will regret it if you do," he whispered close to my ear.

He placed a kiss on my cheek and slammed the doors closed. I couldn't imagine Edward not hearing that sound, but it didn't really matter because no matter where this asshole took me, I would not allow him to touch me. I would fight him with everything in me and pray that Edward would be able to figure out where I was in time.

**A/N – Now remember I already promised you Daniel isn't going to get away with kidnapping Bella, I just wanted to prolong the drama a little longer so don't get angry lol If I happen to get 68 reviews (a total of 1560 YAY !!!) I will update again on Wednesday and I'm sure I will get at least that many because you guys are the best readers in the entire universe. And as always I want to thank my beta heartsandroses and bitten-sln, you both are such great friends to me.**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N – Thank you to everyone for your reviews, I love every single one of them so so much, they mean the world to me. Well this is the last chapter I will write this year, how weird is that lol I hope you enjoy it and a Happy belated Birthday to Secrets Untold, I'm sorry this chapter is late, but I did make it much much longer, Yay.**

Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own these characters.

**Edward's POV**

I led the delivery men upstairs and showed them which room the bed was to be setup in. They asked me where in the room it should go and I tried not to roll my eyes at how obvious it was and pointed to the same spot where the old one had been. I really just wanted them to leave the parts and let me put the bed together myself. I could finish it within seconds, whereas I had no idea how long it would take them to get the job done. I hated being away from my Bella and I wanted to return to her as soon as possible, it was almost a physical ache to be separated from her. Maybe I could just wait downstairs with Bella; I didn't really to supervise these guys, it was their job after all. The thought had me smiling widely until I noticed that the two guys were already fumbling with trying to open one of the boxes. This was definitely going to take awhile and who knew what they would screw up if I left the room, I thought angrily. I resigned myself to sitting on the couch while the bed was put together to make sure they didn't hurt themselves or damage the bed in the process.

"Do you gentlemen need any help?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"No sir, we have this under control, but thank you for the offer." One of them replied in a strained and breathless voice as they lifted part of the bed frame out of its box.

I rolled my eyes at the obvious lie and tried not to think about how badly I wanted to have Bella resting in my arms. It was ridiculous in a way, but it felt like a part of me was missing when I wasn't holding her. She was such a vital part of my existence that even a few minutes away from her left a void in my life and in my heart. Maybe it was because I knew I couldn't have her right this second, but all I could do was think about how I wanted to feel her silky skin beneath my fingertips, or have her sweet lips upon my own. I wanted to strip her of her clothes and hear her sigh in pleasure as I my palms slide up her thighs to the edge of her tiny panties. I would rip them off with barely a tug and then she would be completely exposed to my gaze. Her pretty, pink flesh would be glistening with desire and I would slowly lean forward to taste her. I could almost smell the sweet scent of her cream and hear the accelerated beating of her heart as she became more and more aroused. A loud bang from the center of the room brought me out of my fantasy and that's when I realized that I could actually hear the sound of an increased heartbeat. I glanced over at the guys working to make sure neither one of them looked like they were about to have heart attack and saw that they were merely screwing in the screws for the headboard. I focused in on their thoughts and heard one of them thinking about how he hated his job and the other one was thinking of his wife at home, I smiled briefly at his loving thoughts until I heard someone humming. The sound wasn't coming from either one of them which meant someone else was here, but where?

I listened more carefully for the direction of the sound, it was coming from outside. I excused myself and began heading down the stairs trying to figure out who would be here and why they would be humming, almost as if they were trying to hide their thoughts.

"Hey Bella who-," I began asking Bella if she knew who was here, but she wasn't on the couch.

My instincts went on full alert and I knew Bella was in danger; it was my angel's heartbeat that had been accelerated, and it had been out of fear. A low growl of rage rumbled through my chest as I rushed towards the front door, I heard a door slam just as wrenched the door open. No one was allowed to touch my Bella, and whoever had dared to frighten her was going to severely regret that decision.

I raced out of the house and saw a guy that looked somewhat familiar climbing into the driver's side of a delivery van. I reached out and grabbed his arm, flinging him out of the van and onto the ground. I hovered over him, trying to rein in my anger enough so I wouldn't end up killing the stupid son of a bitch. As soon as I got a good look at his face I recognized him as Daniel, the asshole that had been harassing Bella at the furniture store.

"I-I wasn't going t-to hurt her," he stammered. His thoughts briefly flashed an image of Bella naked and I felt my whole body tremble with the urge to snap his neck.

"I thought I warned you about not thinking about my fiancé," I managed to say through clenched teeth.

"I wa-wasn't thinking about her," he squeaked.

I reached down and fisted his T-shirt collar in my hand, dragging him up until I shoved him against the side of the vehicle.

"No one is allowed to harm what's mine, and Bella is most definitely mine. The thought that you attempted to take her from me and planned on harming her, well that right there is enough to justify murdering you in my opinion. I wouldn't regret your death" I informed him as fear and desperation began to cloud his eyes.

"Pl-please don't kill me, I swear I'll leave and go somewhere far away from her. I won't even think about her again, just please let me live," he pleaded.

"You're right you will be going away, to a small, isolated cell where no one can hear your pleas for freedom. I promise you that you won't ever get to see the light of day again. And don't get any false hope at thinking you can manipulate yourself out of this situation, you won't even get a trial. I'll make sure that this goes straight to a judge and that you receive the maximum sentence for attempted kidnapping and rape. I am sure this isn't your first crime, but it will most certainly be your last."

I drew my fist back and punched him with enough force to make his head bounce against the van, but not enough to twist his head all the way around. Emmett would be impressed with my restraint, I thought idly. The proof of his already swollen eye made me feel slightly better as I started to hit him once again. The sound of a muffled scream brought my attention back to what was important and I immediately ran to the back doors of the van. I gripped the metal frame of the door and pulled until I had enough room to carefully remove Bella from the interior of the vehicle.

"Bella, sweetheart are you alright? How badly are hurt?" I asked as soon as I had removed the bandana from around her head and the restraints from her wrists and ankles.

"I'm fine now that you're here," she croaked out in a scratchy voice.

I pulled her into my arms lightly and just held onto her, reassuring myself she was alive and relatively unharmed.

"Edward, I was so scared that you weren't going to know what was happening. I was fine until he said that he knew to cover his thoughts, and then I just started to panic," Bella said as tears began streaming down her face.

"Shh love it's alright, I'm never going to let anything take you away from me." I planted light little kisses all over her face, removing any signs of her tears.

"What are you going to with him," she asked as she placed a searing kiss against the side of my neck.

"I'm going to make a call to the state trooper's office to have him put in jail right away. The guy in charge there knows Carlisle and will contact a judge who can put in his guilty sentence without a trial as a favor." With her nod of approval I quickly made the required call, still keeping her enclosed protectively in my arms.

"They said they would send someone who was close to the area to come pick him up and transport him to their facility," I said as soon as I hung up the phone.

"Thank you," Bella sighed with a hint of relief and happiness in her voice.

I glanced back to where I had left Daniel and saw that he was sitting on the ground unconscious; maybe the punch I had given him was harder than I had first thought. I didn't give a shit if it had been, at least this way I didn't have to baby-sit him while I got rid of the two guys still upstairs, completely ignorant to what had just happened.

I lifted Bella up into my arms as I quickly headed up the stairs to our room.

"You two need to leave right now. Your boss just attempted to kidnap my fiancé and unless you want to be charged with being an accessory to the crime, I suggest you get the hell off of my property," I growled.

I knew that they had no knowledge of or were involved with what Daniel tried to do; I just wanted them gone so I could be alone with Bella. Thankfully by the time the two delivery guys gathered their things and left, the state trooper cruiser showed up.

"Is that him," the officer asked with a nod toward the slumped over body on the ground.

"Yes sir, it is," I stated as he began to drag Daniel to the backseat of his car.

"And these bruises on his face were caused due to self defense right?"

"Yes sir they were," I replied with a small smile on my face.

"Well then I guess that's it, do you need me to call in ambulance?" He asked as he finished loading Daniel into the vehicle.

I looked down at Bella and she slightly shook her head no.

"No sir, I think I can take care of it and thank you so much for dealing with this asshole."

"Not a problem, I'm sure you will receive a call later on to get an actual statement about the incident, but if there isn't anything else then I'm going to be on my way back to the station," he said as he climbed into the front seat and drove off.

As soon as he was out of site, Bella slumped against my side and laid her head on my shoulder. I picked her up and cradled her against my chest, she cuddled closer and I headed inside the house and into the kitchen. I sat her gently down on top of the counter and went to the sink to grab a wet towel to wipe the dirt from her face. I went back over to her and spread her legs so I could step between them; I then started to clean the smudges from her creamy skin.

"Oh my love, I am so very sorry I let that vile man touch you. I should have been there for you, but again I have failed in trying to protect you. How can I get you to ever forgive me," I whispered as I stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Edward," she whispered back as she placed her hand on mine. She pulled the towel away from my hand and brought my face down to hers.

My lips touched her warm, full ones and I was instantly lost in the feelings of love and lust this magnificent creature created within me.

"There is nothing to forgive, you rescued me just like you always do," she said as she momentarily broke our kiss.

I knew she was wrong, that I had plenty of things I needed to be forgiven for. But as long as I still had her and her love, nothing else mattered.

"What can I do to show you how sorry I am Bella?"

"You can love me," she said as she wrapped her legs more firmly about my waist and brought me closer to her.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," I said, well more like moaned, as she began to strip off my shirt.

"Yes it is, I need you Edward. I need to know that you have me and that I'm safe, I need to feel you," she said.

Well there was no way I could argue with that, I groaned my defeat and tore off her shirt in less than a second.

"Yes please Edward," Bella panted as I unlocked her legs from my waist and reached down to remove her jeans.

"These need to go. Now." I growled again as I tore her jeans off her body.

I spread her legs wide across the countertop and greedily looked down at the gorgeous woman in front of me.

"Hmm Bella, I think you were right. This is a good idea, I just realized how hungry I am," I purred. Well hell, I knew this time there was no way she had missed that sound.

She started to giggle and I quickly knelt down between her open legs and suckled her hard clit into my mouth. Her laughter stopped suddenly and she started whimpering as I gently lapped up the cream flowing freely from her wet pussy.

"Yes, oh God yes Edward, please more," she started to beg. I loved it when she did that; her voice would go all breathy and husky with her desire to come.

I thrust two fingers into her tight core, grinning very smugly when she cried out in pleasure. I looked up at her and saw her head rocking back and forth against the granite countertop, fighting for release.

"Look at me Bella, look at me while I make you come," I demanded. The moment her gaze locked with mine, I gently nibbled on her clit, and her cries of completion filled my ears. I stood up and shed my jeans as fast as I possibly could.

"I need to feel you around me Bella; I need to know I have you safe within my arms. I could never survive without you my angel, you are the only thing in this world that keeps me whole," I confessed as the tip of my cock invaded her snug pussy.

"Oh Edward I love you," she screamed as I sunk every inch of my cock into her in one thrust.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how amazing you feel, how perfect." The hot, creamy feel of her pussy had me seconds away from exploding and I hadn't even begun to move.

I gripped the edges of the counter and pulled out of her channel very slowly, watching as my dick came out covered in her juices. I pushed back in at the same excruciatingly slow pace and watched as her pretty pink folds darkened further with arousal.

"Edward faster," she demanded as her nails began to rake across my back. The slight tickle from that action seemed to make my cock harden further and I could no longer contain my desire to fuck her fast and hard. I wanted to reclaim what was mine and Bella seemed more than willing to oblige my need to do just that.

I moved faster and faster, still careful enough not to leave bruises on her fair skin, but enough that with every move I made Bella moved higher up on the counter.

"Yes, just like that," she screamed out just as her walls contracted harshly around my pounding erection with the force of her orgasm. I shouted along with her as my balls grew tight up against my body and I released my come deep inside of her.

I collapsed weakly to the side of where Bella was sitting and took a few minutes to regain some strength in my weak limbs. I was a vampire and yet this one girl could cause me to turn to jelly with her soft, welcoming body.

When I could stand, I lifted her and carried her to the couch so we could both lie down comfortably. She snuggled against my body, throwing one leg over my hip, she sighed contently and I grabbed the throw blanket off the couch to keep her from freezing.

"I love you with everything that I am Isabella and I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner," I said as I ran my fingers through her silky hair.

"Edward, I love you with all of being and you got there in time. Please don't be so hard on yourself," she said as she looked up at me.

I nodded quickly, hoping we both could just forget about the whole terrifying experience.

"I wonder why Alice didn't warn us," she mumbled as she began to fall asleep.

"I don't know, we will have to ask her as soon as she gets back," I answered right before I heard her breathing even out with sleep.

Which wasn't until tomorrow, I still had several hours alone in the house with Bella. I grinned widely at the possibilities.

**A/N – So I have no idea if a state trooper could promise to get someone thrown in jail without a trial, but I really just wanted Daniel gone lol And please forgive my grammar mistakes I didn't have time to send it to my beta. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and if I do happen to get 60 reviews (1620) then I will post the next chapter on Monday. Happy New Year !!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N – I am so sorry, there really is no good reason to excuse myself for not writing another chapter until now. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and can forgive me for waiting so long to update again.**

Disclaimer – I unfortunately do not own any of these characters.

**Edward's POV**

I played with a strand of Bella's hair as she slept lightly against my chest. It was at times like this, with her in my arms, that I couldn't fathom how I had gotten so lucky that she chose me to be with. I knew I had an endless amount of flaws, and yet she stayed by my side and loved me despite all of them. As I sat there contemplating my good fortune, I felt her stir slightly and I looked down to see her beautiful brown eyes fluttering open. The moment she looked at me, I was instantly drowning in the deep depths of her chocolate eyes and as so many times before I just stared in awe at the love I could see shining from them.

"Hello love, how are you feeling?" I whispered as I ran my fingers across the smooth, silky surface of her cheek.

"Wonderful," she whispered back with a small smile tilting her luscious lips.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Well, I would love to take you out to dinner," I told her as she took my caressing fingers into her own and brought them to her lips.

"Hmmm," she said as she slipped one of my cool digits into the hot depths of her mouth.

"We can do that anytime though, I thought we could something that allows us to take advantage of having this huge, empty house to ourselves," she said as her eyes drooped down seductively.

"Y-yes, well I thought that after dinner we could come back home and I would fuck you in every room of the house," I breathed out roughly as she sat up and straddled the lower half of my body.

She giggled as she felt my cock harden and pressed herself down harder against me.

"I guess I could live with that plan," she said in a husky murmur as she began to gyrate on top of my pelvis.

As I gazed up at her, I knew that without a doubt she was the single most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Her hair was disheveled on top of her head in a sexy disarray and I couldn't keep myself from reaching a hand up and tangling it into the soft strands.

"Come here," I demanded as I pulled her face towards mine.

She eagerly complied and when my lips met hers I instantly plunged my tongue inside her mouth, greedy to gain access to the intoxicating flavor that was my Bella.

"Edward, please," she whimpered as her body strained for completion.

I sat up swiftly and bore her to her back as I spread her thighs wide open.

"Look at how wet you are Bella, you're practically dripping," I said as I ducked my head down for a quick taste.

I swept my tongue up through her slit and reveled in the sweet juices that coated it. I slowly brought my tongue up to her swollen clit and suckled it lightly. Her entire body jolted at the contact and I knew she was just seconds away from climaxing.

"Look at me Bella," I said as I circled the opening to her pussy with my finger.

She struggled a bit to open her eyes, but once she did I plunged my finger deep inside her tight core.

'That's it baby," I whispered, "Watch me as I make you come."

"Oh God Edward," she screamed as I nipped her clit lightly with my teeth.

Her hands knotted in my hair as her body convulsed with pleasure and her release flooded my mouth. I growled roughly as I pushed myself up and drove my cock deep inside her rippling pussy.

"Fuck yes Bella, oh God you feel so damn good," I yelled as her inner walls clamped down roughly on my dick.

"I won't last long sweetheart," I warned her apologetically.

"Good," she panted as she tilted her hips upward to meet each one of my thrusts.

I dropped my forehead to hers and stared into her passion clouded gaze as her body once again began to undulate with her oncoming release.

The moment I felt her sweet release around my cock, I let go and felt my climax rush throughout my entire body and explode out of the tip of my penis. I once again collapsed and fell back against the couch with Bella resting on my chest.

"Well that takes care of this room," Bella said with a happy little sigh.

My brain still wasn't functioning properly and I tilted my head to the side with a confused expression on my face.

Bella laughed and snuggled deeper into my embrace.

"You said you wanted to fuck me in every room of the house. Well we have already done it in our bedroom, our bathroom, the kitchen, and now the living room, "she explained with laughter in her voice.

I chuckled at her as I nodded my head in agreement.

"So where are we going for dinner?" She asked as she ran her fingers up and down my chest.

"It's a surprise," I said.

She groaned and the smile on my face got bigger.

"You know I hate surprises Edward, can't you just give me a hint," she implored.

"Well, it's a restaurant in Forks," I replied.

"Thanks that helps out a lot, at least it's not in another country," she mumbled.

I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was already early evening and if I wanted to have everything prepared in time, I figured I needed to start now.

"How about we go upstairs and get ready, I'm sure Alice left something for you to wear," I said, knowing that my sister had already bought the dress I saw for Bella awhile ago.

She rolled her eyes and lifted herself up off the couch.

"I probably need a shower first," she said as she glanced down at her sticky, sweat dampened body.

"I don't know, I kind of like the idea of you going out with our passion clinging to your skin," I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"Maybe another time," she whispered as she kissed me briefly and winked as she headed up the stairs.

My eyes went immediately to the taut curves of her ass as she made her way up to the shower and they refused to leave her body until she was no longer within seeing distance.

I'm sure I looked like an idiot with a goofy grin on my face and my tongue practically hanging out, but fortunately there was no one else around.

Once I shook myself out of my lust induced daze, I quickly picked up the phone and dialed a limousine rental service based in Seattle. I knew Bella would be uncomfortable with the idea of riding around Forks in a limo, but there was a particular fantasy of mine that included Bella spread out on the car seat with her legs planted wide open while I ate her out, that I just couldn't resist. Plus, I was pretty sure once she knew my reasons behind renting the fancy vehicle, she really wouldn't put up too much of an argument.

After making the phone call and securing a limo for the evening, I quickly got dressed and went in search of the other items I would need to make this night one of Bella's and mine most memorable ones.

**A/N – Well you all will be happy to know that the next chapter has already been started and includes a very special aka sexual dinner scene lol Please, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, it has been awhile since I wrote anything and I hope that it was to your liking. I want to thank all of you who read and review my story; you truly are the inspiration for me to continue writing. I will have the next chapter up in a few days and thank you to ****heartsandroses and bitten-sln for continuing to be such great friends to me. Oh and to .bella..-., I hope you let me keep my cookies lol**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N - I am so sorry about the enormous wait for this chapter, I have no real excuse except that so many things happened and I just couldn't find the time to write. Thank you so much to everyone who still reads my story, you have no idea how much you all mean to me. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, it's all Stephenie Meyer's. **

Bella's POV

I walked up the stairs and to our room very slowly, not sure whether my legs were stable enough to make it yet. I still felt dizzy and lightheaded, which was something that always happened whenever I was around Edward, but it was magnified times one hundred whenever I felt him inside of me. Just the thought of it had me breathing in erratic pants and my heart pounding in anticipation. I knew that even with eternity spread out before us I would never get tired of him loving me the way he does.

Once I reached the bedroom I looked around for the dress I was supposedly meant to wear. I just hoped that Alice had showed some restraint and chosen something that I wouldn't feel completely embarrassed in. I checked the closet first, then in the drawers, I was just starting to get frustrated when I saw the edge of a box sticking out from under the bed. I reluctantly walked over and pulled out the box. There was no designer name on the lid, so maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. As I lifted the lid and saw what was inside, I almost quit breathing. It was a stunning blue color, and when I reached out to lift it, my fingers touched the softest silk I could ever imagine. I went to put the box away when I noticed a plain white card left in the bottom, it simply read NO PANTIES. I blushed furiously as I thought about going out somewhere with nothing on underneath my dress, but then I thought about the reaction I would receive from Edward and decided that I would forego my bra also. I quickly stripped out of what I was wearing and slipped the dress over my head. The smooth silk felt cool and soft against my overheated skin and the sensation of the fabric against every part of my body as I moved felt extremely erotic. There was a rather large slit up the side of the dress that exposed a portion of my thigh as I walked, and the back scooped down low towards my butt with a small train of fabric and straps that crisscrossed at the top. For it to be so revealing, it was still really elegant and I was shocked that Alice had picked something like it.

I slipped on the low heeled blue sandals that matched my dress and pulled my hair into a loose, but somewhat classy bun, and decided that was as good as it was going to get. I had already wasted over half an hour, and I was surprisingly excited about the dinner Edward had planned.

As I walked carefully down the stairs, I saw Edward waiting for me at the bottom and I almost froze midstep as I saw how devastatingly handsome he looked. He was wearing a pair of dark grey slacks with a black silk shirt that just seemed to have molded itself against his body.

"You look absolutely stunning my Bella," he whispered in my ear as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you," I managed to say as I felt his entire body press against mine. My nipples hardened immediately and I knew there was no chance that Edward would miss that detail, especially considering the dress I had on and the fact I wasn't wearing a bra.

He pulled slightly away from me and his eyes quickly darted down to look at my chest. When he raised his gaze back to mine, his eyes glowed with such a powerful sense of lust and want that my knees went weak. Edward caught me in his arms and pulled me even closer to his body. My breasts pressed firmly against his cool, hard chest and I moaned at the contact.

"Bella, you make me lose my mind with how much I want you," he growled as he backed me up against the wall beside the front door.

"All I can think about is how much I want to tear this dress away from your body and fuck you," he continued to growl as he grazed his lips up and down my throat.

"Hmm, no I don't think I would fuck you with my cock first, I would fuck you with tongue over and over until you came all over my face. The smell of your sweet pussy is driving me insane and the need to taste your cream is almost a physical ache. Would you like for me to do that my precious angel, would you like it if I drove my fingers and tongue into your tight pussy until you were screaming and begging me for release?"

His hands began to lift my dress upwards and I could only whimper out a strangled plea for him to continue when a car horn sounded outside. Edward muttered a low curse and pulled himself back away from me. I moaned out a weak protest and I heard him chuckle as he began leading me out the door.

"Sorry love, I got a bit carried away," he whispered roughly.

"S'okay," I mumbled still somewhat in a daze.

It wasn't until I noticed Edward opening up a car door for me that I realized it wasn't a car at all, it was actually a shiny, sleek black limousine.

"Edward," I gasped, "you didn't."

"Yes I did," he smiled his crooked smile and motioned me over with his finger.

"But why?" I asked as I cautiously climbed inside the beautiful looking vehicle.

"Because I've never had the opportunity to be in one and I had a few ideas of what we could do on our way to the restaurant."

"I bet you did," I said with a grin as I crawled across the smooth leather seats to sit in the middle. Edward chose the seat directly across from mine and smirked. The driver rolled down the partition and asked Edward if we were ready to go, the moment he nodded yes the screen went back up and we were left alone.

"It's really wonderful in here," I said as I ran my fingers against the softness of the seats and took in the sparkling lights that ran around the entire length of the limo.

"Yes, it's perfect," Edward said as he slid to his knees in front of me.

"What are you doing, we can't actually do anything in here, the driver will hear us," I squeaked as Edward's palms ran up the length of my legs, causing a thrill of anticipation to run along my spine.

"The whole backseat is soundproof, you can be as loud as you want and he won't hear a thing," he said as his hands reached my naked cleft.

"You obeyed my note, good girl," he purred as his fingers delved between my slick outer lips and unerringly found my swollen clit. He began to draw small circles around the erect nub, while I tried to control my breathing.

"You-your note?" I asked as my head fell helplessly back against the seat.

"My note, my dress, my woman," he growled loudly as he buried his face in my wet heat.

I distantly acknowledged the fact that it made much more sense that Edward had picked this dress instead of Alice, but all I could really focus on was the incredible feeling of having Edward's cool tongue run along my pussy at a dizzying speed.

"Bella you smell and taste so fucking amazing, I can never get enough of you," he murmured as he lifted his head and his eyes connected with mine.

I could barely comprehend what he was saying as I became totally consumed with the desire to feel him deep inside of me driving me to completion.

I licked my lips and silently urged him to please continue, I could barely stand the torture of not feeling him touching me.

He gently lifted one of my legs and placed my foot on the seat beside me, he did the same to the other one, so that I was spread completely open to his gaze. I couldn't help the blush that suffused my entire face and I focused my attention on the window behind Edward.

"Don't be embarrassed my love, you look so utterly beautiful and sexy that it's all I can do to keep from taking you right now. You have no idea what seeing your tight little pussy, glistening with arousal does to me," he whispered as he turned my head down to meet his.

"What does it do?" I asked him shyly.

"It makes my cock so damn hard I can barely stand it. Knowing that your dripping for me, that your all wet and ready to be taken, it makes it so unbearable to not be completely buried inside of you."

"Then take me," I begged.

I saw his entire body shudder before he shook his head no.

"I have to taste you first Bella, I have to feel your syrup slide down my throat before I get my cock inside of you," he answered with a rumble in his voice.

That sound alone almost had me coming and I about passed out from pleasure as Edward once again placed his tongue against my moist center.

"Oh God yes," I screamed as I felt two of his fingers plunge deep within me. His lips began to suckle at my clit and I felt the beginning of my orgasm wash over me.

"Please Edward, please," I panted as I strained for release.

He curled his fingers upward stroking my G-spot at the same time he lightly scraped his teeth across my clit. Lights burst behind my closed eyelids and the whole world faded as I screamed out with the intense sensations flowing throughout my body.

I heard Edward's fierce exclamation as I came and felt him swallowing down every drop of my release.

I slowly floated back to reality and saw Edward grinning at me with such satisfaction on his face.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him towards me until I could thrust my tongue inside of his mouth. He groaned as I wrapped my lips around his tongue and sucked hard on it, imagining it was his cock. I pulled back when the need to breath became imperative and Edward leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much Bella, you are my life, my soul, my forever," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you Edward, you're my happiness and my future" I whispered back.

He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. At first I thought it was a piece of jewelry because it was silver, but then I noticed that it was much larger than that.

"What is that," I asked curiously.

"This my angel, is called a silver bullet and I would like you to wear it for me," his smile turned devilish and I blushed once again when I realized where I was supposed to "wear" it.

"Edward, I couldn't possibly wear that, I have no underwear on," I tried to reason with him.

"Don't worry, nobody else but me will know, and I want to know Bella. I want to know that this silver bullet is inside of you and whenever I want I can make you burn for me."

"I already burn for you Edward," I said in a half-hearted attempt to persuade him.

"Please Bella," he asked once again.

"That's not fair Edward, you're not allowed to dazzle me into what you want," I laughed, knowing that I would do whatever he asked of me.

Recognizing my defeat, his smile grew even wider and a distinct mischievous twinkle entered his eyes. He casually slipped the little bullet into my slick pussy and it quickly warmed with my body heat. Edward pulled down my dress and gave me a lingering kiss before looking out the window.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked with definite amusement in his voice.

"No," I mumbled as I began to slide out of the limo.

This was going to be the most difficult, but pleasurable dinner of my life.

**A/N - I hope everyone enjoyed the first part of the limo sex. Please review, if you do I can guarantee that the next chapter will be up much sooner than expected :D Oh and a link to Bella's blue dress is on my profile if you want to check it out. **


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N- Okay so I fully realize that it has been over two years since I updated this story. I am beyond sorry about that. I have always hated when I get really involved in a story and the author just quits writing. So much has happened that I just have not been able to get anything written for this story. My dad got very sick for about a year and I had to help take care of him, and then he passed away. I've just been dealing with that, and that has taken up all my time. On a positive note as time goes on it is somewhat easier to deal with. I miss him everyday but I have wonderful friends and family who have helped through it. Anyway I am soooo excited to be writing again, I truly apologize for the way overdue chapter, hope you enjoy it !**

Disclaimer-Nope I am not Stephanie Meyer, so none of the Twilight characters belong to me.

**BPOV**

Edward held out his hand for me and I carefully made my way out of the limo. The moment I stood up I felt the silver bullet go a fraction of a bit deeper into my heated core. I instantly blushed and I heard Edward chuckle as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Edward, there is no way this thing is going to stay in me for the whole dinner," I whispered as we entered the front door of the restaurant.

"Trust me love, it will," Edward replied.

I huffed quietly as Edward gave the host our name, who then led us to our table.

"Here is the table you requested Mr. Cullen, I hope you both have a wonderful dinner." With that the host walked away and Edward pulled out my chair for me.

I sat in the chair closest to the wall, and as soon as Edward sat down all I could do was feel every little point of contact between his body and mine. He put his hand on my upper thigh and I could feel my body flush with arousal. I willed his hand to move just a little more north when the sound of the waiter's voice brought me back to reality. I had already forgotten the very important fact that we were in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

"Two cokes and whatever your special of the evening is will be fine," Edward replied to what I assume was the waiter's question. Of course I couldn't be sure since all I had been thinking about was Edward's hand in my crotch. Jeez Bella gain some modicum of control I admonished myself silently.

"Thank you for ordering," I said as I took a quick sip of water to cool down.

"You're very welcome; you seemed to be a tad bit distracted. Would you like to tell me what had you so interested," he asked with a devilish gleam in his golden eyes.

"Not really," I mumbled.

Edward thankfully removed his hand from my thigh, and I breathed a quick sigh of relief. It's not that I didn't want him to touch me, the problem was I did want him too, terribly so. But the more he touched me the more likely it was that I got us kicked out of the restaurant. However, my relief lasted only the briefest of moments before I felt a delicious tingle begin within my body. Edward had turned on the vibrating bullet and I could already feel how close to an orgasm I was.

"Oh God," I moaned quietly as Edward turned the silver bullet up a notch higher.

"So what was it that you were thinking about my precious Bella?" Edward asked once again.

"No-nothing important," I stuttered.

"Shame on you Isabella, you know better than to lie to me." Edward replied as the vibrations in my core became even more intense than before.

My eyes darted to Edward's and I could see the dominant set to his features and I knew that he wasn't going to give in until I told him the absolute truth.

"I was thinking about how much I wanted your hand to move up higher," I whispered.

"Higher where Bella?" he whispered back.

"You know where Edward," I said as I felt a shiver of pleasure run through my body as a result of that damn little bullet.

"Say it Bella," Edward commanded. It was unbelievable how turned on I became when he spoke to me like that.

"My pussy," I answered. The blush I felt rising to my cheeks felt like it would stain them a permanent red.

"That's my good girl," Edward praised as the waiter suddenly appeared with our drinks. Even though it sounded like something someone would say to a pet, it made me feel loved and cherished and so proud that I was able to please him.

As soon as the waiter was gone, I felt Edward lean in closer to my side and nibble lightly on the exposed column of my neck.

"You taste amazing Bella, I can't wait to taste all that cream that's flowing from your body like honey," Edward whispered. And of course it was flowing, my juices were beginning to saturate my naked folds and the longer that bullet was on the more turned on I was getting.

"Edward I honestly can't take this," I pleaded with him as I began to rock my body back and forth slightly, trying in vain to relieve some of the tension.

The bullet increased yet again and I gripped the table's edge as my pussy muscles began to milk the little device as if it were the cock I so desperately needed.

"I need you Edward," I whimpered as the pleasure became almost unbearable.

I felt a tiny growl rumble through Edward's chest an instant before his cool fingers began to trace the wet lips of my pussy. His fingers separated my slick folds and unerringly found my hard clit. He rubbed it hard and fast until I thought I would explode from the pleasure.

"Oh yes, please Edward," I whimpered as he continued his pleasurable ministrations. I lost track of where I was or who could be watching. My mind was solely focused on Edward and the pleasure he was inflicting on my body.

"That's it angel, come for me, come on my fingers." The moment Edward spoke the words I felt my body tense up and release as my orgasm rushed through me. I bit my lip to stifle my moans and slumped back into my chair. My body was still trembling with little aftershocks when I blessedly felt the silver bullet stop its vibrating.

"Do you know how exquisite you look when you orgasm, it's truly breathtaking," Edward whispered in my ear. He then placed his lips gently against mine with the sweetest of kisses.

"I know how breathtaking it feels," I sighed as I sat up and tried to appear less disheveled than I felt.

Edward laughed and quickly brought his fingers to his mouth. His eyes closed and an almost inaudible moan slipped from his throat as he tasted my juices.

"Delicious," he stated simply. I blushed once again and looked down at the table. Edward tilted my chin up and gave me another quick kiss. I pouted slightly when he pulled away sooner than I would have liked. But he just smiled and told me my food was on the way. Of course he was right and not even a minute later our waiter reappeared.

"Here is your dinner sir; I hope you and your guest enjoy tonight's entrée." The waiter placed the meal on the table and made his way back to the kitchen.

"This looks fantastic Edward," I said as I took in the beautifully prepared meal. Edward served me up a portion and I immediately began eating.

"You know once this dinner is over, the real fun will begin," Edward said with a wink.

I didn't know what else he had in store for this evening, but after the first part of dinner I was definitely excited for the things to come.

**A/N – Okay so please please review (and if you do I promise I will update again next week, not next year lol) and tell me what you all think. It has been a long time since I have written anything and I am out of practice :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N - I sincerely want to thank everyone for their kind reviews, they truly made me smile. I have my clinical rotation and work today, but I wanted to get another chapter up here as soon as possible in return for all your support. Again thank you all so much !**

Disclaimer – Alas I am not Stephenie Meyer, so none of these brilliant characters are mine.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella in the throes of an orgasm is one of the most erotic things I have ever seen. The only way it could have been any better was if I had been buried deep inside of her as she came all over my cock. Just the thought of feeling her silken little pussy around my aching shaft had my erection pushing against the zipper of my pants uncomfortably. I shifted slightly trying to alleviate some of the pressure while Bella began to eat her dinner.

"You know once this dinner is over, the real fun will begin," I whispered with a wink.

Bella's cheeks blushed slightly and she quickly looked back down at her plate and resumed eating her food

I gently ran my finger over the heated area, reveling in how good it felt to feel her smooth skin against my fingertips. There was once a point in time when the pooling of blood beneath the thin surface of her skin would have caused the monster inside of me to demand a taste of her. However, after facing what it feels like to lose her, my mind rebelled against any action that might take her from me. The only taste I desired now was one of the silky juices now coating Bella's upper thighs.

"How is the food," I asked in a last ditch effort to restrain myself from taking Bella back to the limo right at that very moment.

"It's delicious Edward, thank you for bringing me here," she replied as she lifted the fork to her mouth once again.

"It's my pleasure Bella; I'm so very glad you are enjoying it." I rested back against my seat and idly played with a loose piece of Bella's hair. The gorgeous woman next to me was all mine and I could hardly wait to have her all to myself again; naked and at my mercy. I inhaled lightly and picked up the lingering essence of Bella's desire, some of which was still on my fingers. The mouthwatering smell had me yearning to feel her release in my mouth. The next time she came I was going to make sure it was with my tongue pressed deep inside of her pussy so I wouldn't miss a single drop of it. It seems like forever ago since I had the pleasure of tasting her upon my lips.

"So what are these plans you have for the rest of the evening," Bella asked in between bites.

"Well first and foremost is getting you back into the limo," I replied.

"Then what," Bella whispered as she turned her face towards mine.

"Then I plan on fucking you until neither one of us can move," I replied as casually as I could. My voice was rough with the hunger I felt and there was nothing I could do at this point to disguise it.

Bella's eyes widened and I heard her fork clatter against her plate.

"I'm finished," she said breathlessly.

I chuckled at her eagerness and picked up her fallen utensil.

"You've only had about half your food angel," I said as I lifted a bite to her lips.

"No really, I'm ready," she insisted.

"Eat a few more bites for me please, you're going to need your strength," I pleaded.

"Okay," she said as her full lips closed around the fork I held. Her eyes closed and a small moaned slipped from her throat.

"You have no idea how good this tastes Edward," she sighed.

I fed her a few more times until her plate was cleared. Her tongue darted out to gather the last remaining bits on her lips; and when she opened her eyes I felt the desire burning there all the way to my soul.

Bella smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. I quickly took her lips with my own and savored the taste of her sweet mouth. I pushed my tongue gently between her parted lips, and immediately felt Bella suckle my tongue, which resulted in my ultimate undoing.

"Now it is definitely time to go," I growled low in my throat.

I held up my hand and signaled for the waiter to bring me our check. The moment the waiter arrived I gave him a handful of bills and told him to keep the change. I had no idea how much I had given him, only that it was more than enough to cover the meal. The only prominent thought in my head was the one that screamed for me to get Bella the hell out of there before I fucked her right on top of the table.

"Edward slow down," Bella laughed as I practically dragged her out of the restaurant.

"I can't help it, I cannot possibly wait a second longer to have you," I said as I pushed her up against a brick wall as soon as we made it outside the front doors.

I felt her body mold itself to mine as she melted into my embrace.

"The limo," Bella breathed out as my lips trailed up and down her neck.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," I ordered as I began to make my way over to where our limo was parked.

I managed to get us both inside the vehicle and I quickly knocked on the partition telling the driver to just drive around until I let him know when to stop.

Bella was sprawled out on the bench seat across from me and I just stared at her, in awe of how incredibly sexy and gorgeous she was.

"Lift your dress up for me love, I want to see all of you," I said as I loosened the tie around my neck.

"Yes Edward," Bella said as she slowly trailed her fingers down her body to the edge of her dress.

I could tell by the glint in her eyes that she was planning on torturing me with her movements, but I could only grin in anticipation of how wonderful that torture was going to be; especially when it was my turn. I was going to make her beg me to fuck her; I wanted her to need me just as much as I needed her.

Yes, I thought to myself, this was going to be an excellent night.

**A/N – I hope everyone liked it, and if you all review and tell me what you think I may have the conclusion of the limo lemon completed by the weekend wink wink lol**


End file.
